Power Rangers Forever Red Re-Write
by eishiba
Summary: The Power Rangers must stop the the remains of the Machine Empire named, "The Borg" from digging up Serpentera.


Chapter 1  
>"That one!" she exclaimed excitedly.<p>

He looked into the case and said, "Which one?"

She pointed straight into the case and said, "This one here!"

Jason Lee Scott stood looking into a glass case of engagement rings, trying to get a closer look at the rings. "Which one? The one with the big blue diamond?"

"No," Kimberly Hart said. "You know I don't like the big diamonds. What if I wanted to run my hands through my hair? It might get tangled in it. Or what I had to save you from a mugger and punched them in the face? That would cause more damage then necessary."

Jason laughed looking into the case again, "Well its hard to tell which one your talking about. From where I'm standing, it looks like you could be pointing at several of them and there is only 30 different rings on that shelf."

Kim grabbed Jason's arm and pulled him to where she was standing and said, "That one right there!"

Now he could see that she was pointing to a ring with a small diamond on it. "That one? Its tiny."

"But I love it! I don't need anything expensive anyways. I mean, I get that guys want to buy expensive stuff for their girlfriends, but I just don't think its necessary," Kim said.

"All this looking to come to this simple one?" Jason asked.

Kim looked at him saying, "Hey, you said you would take me ring shopping if we dated for two years. Its two years today!"

Jason replied, "Yeah, because I wanted to see if you found anything you like, in case..."

Kim suddenly perked up and looked at him saying, "In case what?"

Jason couldn't bring himself to say it. He couldn't even believe he was this far along with his relationship with Kimberly. Two wonderful years of dating and now he was looking at engagement rings. Time had really flown for Jason. He looked down at Kimberly, who was staring up at him.

"Just in case." This was all he said, trying hard to suppress a huge grin but failing miserably.

"Just in case something happens?" She asked.

The more Jason thought about ''popping the question'', the more nervous he felt. Nervousness was not an feeling he was used to.

"Yes, just in case something happens." He said.

Kim looked at the glass case saying, "Well, aren't you happy I finally picked one?"

Jason nodded, "Yes, after seven ring shops, yes I am. I have been getting hungry."

"But you know you love me." She said smiling at him.

Her smile was irresistible. He smiled warmly and said, "I do love you."

He leaned down, softly pressing his lips to hers. The two looked into each others eyes for one long moment. Time became timeless for Jason, as everything else around him had disappeared and it was just him and her. She had meant so much to him. He couldn't imagine life with out her. He finally spoke saying, "We...we better get going. Tommy is meeting us for lunch."

Kim put a hand on her stomach saying, "I didn't realize how hungry I was."

She took his hand as the two walked outside to Jason's 1993 Harley. They put their helmets on and she got on behind him. He rode off with his lady fair, off to see his best friend and fill his belly.

Kim rested her head on Jason's back. She had to keep from dozing off as it was comforting just to hold on to him. She never cared for motorcycles at first, but after riding with Jason, she came to enjoy them, so long as it was him she was with. In fact, anything involving Jason she was all in.

Jason pulled into a restaurant and parked his motorcycle. He took his helmet off and walked inside with Kim. Jason looked at Kim saying, "Do you want a booth?"

"Duh? I want to be able to look out the window," she smiled.

Jason picked a booth by the window and sat down as Kim sat across from him. She took both of his hands as he looked at her saying, "You sure are happy today."

"I can't help it. I went ring shopping, for the first time ever." She said, still smiling.

He couldn't help but smile at her. He heard a familiar voice, "Hey guys."

Jason looked over to see Tommy walking up to the table with Kat next to him. Tommy stood close to Kat as Kimberly jumped up and gently hugged Katherine. Kim looked down as Kat held a hand to her bloated belly. "How much longer?" Kim asked excited.

"Oh, about a month to go," Kat said. "I have been so lazy this last week."

Jason gave Kat a hug as he said, "You have a reason to be."

Jason and Tommy shook hands, which turned into a hug. "How ya been man?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, just working a lot but I guess that's what comes with being an EMT. I had today off, so we went out for the day." Jason said.

Everyone sat down. Kim sat next Kat. Kim asked, "So how is married life treating you guys?"

"This has been the best year of my life." Kat said.

"Its been terrible," Tommy said somberly.

Kat glared at him as Tommy cracked a smile saying, "I'm just kidding."

Tommy and Kat had married nearly a year ago and were now expecting a baby. Jason hoped that one day, he and Kim would be in that position. He looked at Tommy saying, "Do you know if its a boy or girl yet?"

Tommy looked back at Jason saying, "Its a boy."

"Whats his name?" Kim asked.

"We can't really decide on one. We haven't found a name we think is suitable." Kat said.

Tommy said, "We even looked through a book of names and couldn't find a good one."

Kat looked at Tommy and said, "We looked through the book for two minutes before it was me looking through the book, calling name after name and hearing no...no...no."

Everyone laughed as Kim said, "So if he is born before you find a name?"

Kat looked at Tommy saying, "Yeah dad, what are you going to do if your son is born right here in this restaurant?"

Tommy bite his lip and said, "We will figure that out when it happens."

"At least he will have good parents," Jason added.

"Of course he will," Kat said. "We got an A back in high school when we were parents for a weekend."

"Woooo!" Kim said interested in the subject. "How did that go for you?"

Tommy and Kat looked at each other and grinned. At that moment, all four of them erupted in laughter.

Jason was glad he and Tommy still remained such good friends, and that their dates also were good friends. Time like these were what meant the most to him. Being around the people who were genuine.

"So what did you two do on your day together?" Tommy asked.

Kim sat up and answered before Jason's mind could come up with the answer. "Ring shopping!"

Tommy looked a little surprised as he said, "Wow really? Big step!"

Jason nodded saying, "We went to seven stores before she found one she liked."

Kimberly bounced excitedly as Jason could only stare at her smiling.

Everyone order a meal and sat and ate. Their conversations went for well over an hour. Jason asked Tommy, "How is the gym going?"

"Oh its pretty good. I now have five classes I'm teaching each week. There is about 13 kids in each class. I love teaching them martial arts. Its just a great thing for them to get into. It helps build so much confidence," Tommy said.

Kim looked at Jason saying, "Maybe you should go up there sometime and work out together."

Tommy said, "Yeah man, your welcome there any time. I won't charge you a penny."

"Thanks man, that would be great," Jason said.

Tommy said, "Sometimes, when I'm in that gym training these kids, I sometimes wonder if I am training someone who is going to be a Power Ranger sometime down the road."

Kat said, "Well if you are, then they are being trained by the best."

Tommy smiled at Kat. Kim said, "Its kind of strange how these new teams seem to pop up all over the place now."

Jason nodded and said, "Yeah, whats does that new team we saw on TV the other day call themselves? You know, the red ranger has that tiger or a lion or something on the helmet?"

"Wild Force," Kim stated.

"That's it, Wild Force," Jason said.

Tommy said, "Yeah, they seem pretty good."

Jason said, "Yeah, they got that one Megazord with the spiky hair and a lion on its chest."

Kim said, "Your making fun of their Megazord?"

"Well, no, it just looks odd," Jason said.

"Its nothing my Dragonzord can't handle," Tommy said.

Kat said, "They are keeping us safe, so that's all that matters."

"Maybe we inspired other groups in the world to make a team of Power Rangers," Jason said.

"That would make sense," Tommy said. "It just doesn't seem like a coincidence that other teams were created with multi-colored suits and robots, without having gotten the idea from us."

Kat finished her meal and said, "Well, I need to run to the restroom."

She slowly scooted to the end of the booth and began to stand as Tommy helped her up. "Will you be alright?" Tommy asked.

Kim stood up and said, "Ill go with her. I need to go myself."

Kim took Kat's hand and held on to her as Kat slowly walked forward. Kat looked at Kimberly as they walked saying, "You are happy about the ring shopping aren't you?"

Kimberly said, "Sort of, kind of. I mean, I guess I'm a sucker for wanting a happy ending. I always wanted to find my knight in shining armor and now I finally have. Well...more like knight in shining red."

Kat said, "To me, I remember him as black and gold."

Kim said, "Either way, I have found who I want to be with for the rest of my life."

Kimberly just grinned as Kat continued, "If your this happy ring shopping, then whats it gonna be like when you two finally..."

Kat stopped as Kim's face exploded with a red blush, as she slowly turned her head the other way.

Tommy and Jason sat at the booth. Their friendship held a bond that most friendships will never understand. The two had been through a lot. Even after their Power Ranger days, they still managed to keep in contact every so often. With life rolling deeper and deeper, things only got better.

Tommy said, "So what kind of ring did she pick?"

Jason sat up saying, "A little diamond one. She said it was what pleased her."

"Did you buy it?" Tommy asked.

"Not yet," Jason said. "This way, I know what to get her when I'm ready to ask."

"So why don't you ask her? You know she will say yes, long before you even ask," Tommy assured.

"I know, its just..." Jason trailed off, trying to find the words. "Its a very nerve racking thing to do."

"Yes, but its well worth it," Tommy said.

Jason looked at Tommy and said, "Ok, I got to ask a question."

"Shoot," Tommy said.

Jason thought for a moment and then finally said, "I know your married, but do you ever feel jealous, or awkward, when Kimberly and I are around?"

"No." Tommy replied.

"Ever?" Jason asked.

Tommy shook his head. "At first, I thought I would. I mean, it was really hard when she wrote me that letter about her meeting someone else. Everyone tried to cheer me up. They tried getting me on a date with a girl I met when they took me skiing. It really didn't work out. I had to bail on her because of a monster. The date was ruined."

Jason couldn't think of anything to say. Tommy continued, "Poor Katherine. She was the waitress at the Youth Center for my date. After I came back from destroying the monster, Katherine and I ended up slow dancing. It was strange. I suddenly felt...safe."

Jason said, "I'm glad things worked out for you."

Tommy looked at Jason saying, "If your not asking her because your worried about Kim and I, its nothing anymore. There is nothing awkward. I'm proud and honored to say that Katherine is my wife and is carrying our child. I love her and she means more to me than Kim ever did. I don't mean for that to sound harsh, its just truth."

Jason nodded and understood. "Thanks bro."

On the moon, eight different colored borgs were busy monitoring the work of some left over cogs. The cogs seemed to be busy at work trying to dig up something left on the moon. An extremely long lump was covered by the moon's surface. About one hundred cogs continued the digging process, which seemed to be nearly complete.

One Black Borg seemed to be in the center of the rest and kept the position as leader as the other borgs followed him. "We finally found it. Cogs keep digging. Zedd was a fool to leave this buried here! His loss, our gain!"

Andros, the red space ranger, watched from behind a few rocks, looking into a pair of binoculars, as the cogs continued digging. He had been monitoring the progress of this operation for quite some time. After several months, Andros could now see the dark green side of the massive Zord. He lowered the binoculars and pulled his hood from his face, letting his eyes take in the entire picture from afar. "Its worse than I thought. They have almost finished digging it out," he said to himself.

He knew he had to get help. Help really wasn't in his vocabulary, but he knew this was not something he couldn't do on his own. He stood up and turned to leave as he heard the tumbling of rocks rolling down the edge he was on. He turned to see the borgs catching sight of him. The Green Borg turned to some of the other borgs shouting,"Let go!"

Gerrok, the Green Borg, jumped onto what looked like a dark blue horse, engulfed in a black aura of light. Two other borgs follows. The horses charged as fast as they could, nearly catching up to Andros as he ran as fast as he could. He glanced back seeing the horses would soon over take him. "Galaxy Glider, hang ten!"

His red Galaxy Glider zoomed past the two horses. Andros leaped into the air as the glider caught him and quickly flew him away from his pursuers. Gerrok growled and said, "Let him go! It doesn't matter anymore."

Gerrok returned with the other borgs who had followed him as he approached the leader, General Venjix. Venjix looked at Gerrok and said, "Did you capture the spy?

Gerrok shook his head saying, "No, he escaped. It could not be helped."

Venjix paced back and forth for a long moment and then looked at Gerrok and spoke, "Now he knows of our plans. He must not be allowed to alert anyone else. Take a squad of cogs and follow him. Find out who he is alerting and any plans made to attempt to thwart ours."

Gerrok bowed saying, "Yes General Venjix."

"Stop him at any costs," Venjix said.

Gerrok marched towards the other Borgs who were observing the cogs digging and digging. Venjix looked towards the Earth and said, "We will not lose."

Andros flew on, as he made it past the borgs blue barrier, which allowed everyone on the moon, within the barrier, to move about as if they were on Earth. Andros had to hurry, he knew there wasn't much time. If the Borg finished what they were digging up, no one, and nothing, would be safe in this galaxy.

Andros flew to his new Megaship. The new Megaship was built exactly like the original, only this one was much more faster and maneuverable in space. Andros liked it. It was always nice to have your own ship while in space. There was a sense of freedom that Andros liked about it.

He docked his Galaxy Glider and step into the ship from the Glider Docking Bay. He hurried to the front of the ship in the Control Room. He walked towards a control panel where a blonde girl was using the ships computer to keep track of the moon. He spoke to her, "Its nearly complete. What should I do Karone?" Andros asked.

Karone, Andros's sister, had once been Astronema and had been saved by Andros after one long search. With his sister found and safe from harm, Andros always felt at peace. After finding out that it was Darkonda who had kidnapped Karone, Andros was able to save her, with the help of the four other Space Rangers. Karone looked at him from where she sat and said, "How bad is it?"

"If they completely dig out Serpentera, the Earth, and every other planet, every other galaxy, is in serious trouble," Andros said.

"Well, I wish I could help more. I mean like, ranger wise," she said to him.

Andros nodded and said, "I know, but I don't want anything to happen to you. I mean, without suit or anything."

Karone stared out the window into the starry space. "What about getting more help?"

Andros gave her a questioning look as he asked, "Do you mean the other Space Rangers? I'm sure they would help. I just don't know if that would be enough for something of this magnitude."

Karone said, "Well, what about some other rangers? Weren't there other rangers on the Earth? I know Leo and the other galaxy rangers stayed on Mironi. Even Aquatar has rangers."

"I know, but I don't want anyone else to be dragged into this. Its too dangerous. I'll just go down to the moon and stop them myself," Andros said as he turned and started to leave.

Karone stood up and grabbed his arm saying, "I understand that you don't want something to happen to me, but can you understand that I don't want anything to happen to you? There is no way one ranger can end this, single handedly."

Andros knew she was right, but asking for help really wasn't his strong suit. He nodded and said, "Alright. We will start with Earth. It has the most rangers."

Karone said, "So I'll set a course for Earth?"

He nodded and said, "Ill use our computer to locate Tommy Oliver. He was the most well known Power Ranger from how TJ and Cassie talked about him. If he can help, he can get in touch with more rangers than we can."

Andros ran a few searches through the computer and located Tommy's house. Andros used a phone connected to the Megaship, which could dial a phone on any planet. He dialed Tommy's number from his readout and listened as it rang. On the third ring, someone answered. It was a females voice with an Australian accent, "Hello?"

Andros spoke into the receiver, "Hello, Is Tommy there?"

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?" she asked.

"He won't know me. But its urgent that I speak with him," Andros replied.

There was a moment of silence and a males voice came over the phone, "Hello?"

Andros spoke, "Tommy? Tommy Oliver?"

"Yes, that's me. Who is this?" Tommy asked.

"My name is Andros. I'm the Red Space Ranger. TJ and Cassie served with me for quite some time as we searched for Zordon," Andros explained.

"Ok. Well, I was the Green Ranger. And white, and red, and red again," Tommy said, laughing a little as he explained all his colors in order to Andros.

"That's a lot of different colors for a ranger. Before you know it, you will be adding another color to the list, like black or something," Andros said.

Tommy grinned saying, "Ah maybe, you never know."

"You must have served as a ranger for a long time for Zordon?" Andros asked.

"A very long time. It was awesome. Zordon was like my mentor," Tommy said as he remembered his times with Zordon as a ranger.

Andros began, "Well, the reason I was calling is that, I am in need of serious help from a ranger."

Tommy asked, "What do you mean?"

Andros paused and said, "Well...more like a lot of rangers."

"What is this about?" Tommy asked.

"Well, there are some remains of what was once called the Machine Army, which was run by a machine named King Mondo," Andros explained.

Tommy said, "Yes, that was back when I was the Red Zeo Ranger. We never actually defeated him, he just seemed to stop attacking and that's when Divatox came into the picture."

Andros spoke again, "Well, the remains of this army calls themselves, "The Borg." They are very secretive. They are highly intelligent and devious."

Tommy nodded and said, "Well, I never came across any Borgs during our battles with King Mondo. My wife and I just fought against cogs and monsters that King Mondo sent to attack Earth with."

"You and your wife?" Andros asked as he bit his lip. He felt a little bad for asking Tommy for help at this point.

"Yeah, I married the Pink Zeo Ranger. Her name is Katherine. We are even expecting a baby," Tommy said in a very cheery voice.

Andros hung his head and after a long pause Tommy asked, "Are you still there?"

Andros replied, "Yes. See, the Borg is digging up a zord on the moon called Serpentera and..."

Tommy interrupted as he said, "Serpentera? Lord Zedd's old zord?"

"Yes, they are trying to dig this out. If they do..." Andros was again interrupted.

"If they do, there is no saving anyone. They have to be stopped. How long do you think it will be before they dig it out?" Tommy asked.

"I would say, about another five days. Its a huge zord and all they have are cogs to dig it out with. The generals never liked getting their hands dirty," Andros stated.

Tommy said, "Well count me in."

Andros asked, "Do you still have any powers?"

Tommy thought and said, "I should still have access to my old Zeo powers. They were abandoned for newer power later on, but it will still work since the power runs off of my Zeo Crystal."

"Good," Andros said. "That's two. I was hoping you might know of more Earth rangers to help us. We will need a lot of help."

"Yeah, I know of quite a few. There are rangers that I don't even know who they are, but I assure you a lot of the newer teams that have spawned are probably more aware of each other than my old team is," Tommy said.

"Well, lets plan to meet in about two days. I know its short notice but we don't have much time as it is. There are too many Borgs and Cogs for two rangers to deal with," Andros stated.

Tommy nodded and said, "Agreed. Dumb question. Do you have a phone number?"

Andros laughed a little and said, "Yes, I'm calling you from my Megaship. If I'm not here, then you can ask for my sister Karone."

"Karone?" Tommy asked.

"Yes," Andros said.

"Interesting name," Tommy said.

Andros gave Tommy his information and explained to him that he would contact Mironi and Aquatar. When Tommy heard of the name Aquatar, he said to Andros, "Request that Billy Cranston, come back to Earth to help us. He is incredibly smart. He used to be a ranger also. I know he will help us."

"Sure thing. Thank you Tommy. I just hope nothing happens to us. I would hate for something to happen to you. I mean, since your married and waiting on your child," Andros said apologetically.

"Andros, you have nothing to worry about, man. If I don't help, none of us will exist. I have to do this. I will get in touch with you soon," Tommy said.

The two hung up. Andros looked at Karone and said, "Tommy is going to help us."

Karone smiled and said, "I just got in touch with Leo." She said pointing at a screen on the wall.

Andros moved next to Karone as they both looked at the screen which had Leo looking at them. "Hey guys, how are you?" Leo asked.

"Great! How are you?" Karone asked.

"We are great. Everything has been amazing here on Mironi. Everyone else has been really busy. I find myself spending a lot of time with my brother. I guess after what happened, I don't take anything for granted anymore," Leo said in a more positive manor.

Andros nodded and said, "How would you like to help us?"

"Help with what?" Leo asked.

"Its a long story. There are some enemies on the moon trying to dig up a weapon powerful enough to destroy galaxy's and just trust me when I'm saying I am NOT exaggerating," Andros explained.

"How can I help?" Leo asked.

"We need the old Lost Galaxy team to help us. If they can," Andros said.

Leo looked to his left and grinned as he pulled Kendrix into the picture. She waved and said, "Hi Karone!"

Karone waved back and smiled, "Hello Kendrix. Its been a while."

Leo explained the situation to Kendrix. Kendrix bit her lip saying, "We will both be ready. The rest of the team has gone on to other things. We haven't talked to each other in years sadly."

"We understand," Andros said. "We will send you a shuttle. It should fly you back on auto pilot."

Karone spoke, "Ill get the shuttle ready to get you, Leo."

"We will be ready," Leo said as he waved goodbye.

Andros looked at Karone and said, "We actually have four rangers now."

Karone hurried to the Docking Bay to set the space shuttle off for Mironi. Andros sent a signal to the planet of Aquatar. A moment later, an alien like creature answered and was put on screen. It was Aurico. "Aurico, how are you? Its Andros!"

"Andros? We haven't...heard from you...in a long time. How have...you been?" Aurico asked in his Aquatarian tongue.

"Keeping busy. I need to cut the small talk. I need help from as many rangers as I can," Andros said.

"Whats the matter?" Aurico asked.

Before Andros went on, he said, "Do you know of a man named Billy Cranston?"

Aurico smiled and said, "Yes...he is here with us. In fact...you caught him here...at the right moment."

Billy walked next to Aurico. Beside Billy was Cestria. Aurico introduced everyone. Andros looked at them on the screen and said, "I'm Andros, the Red Space Ranger. I have come at a request for help. The remains of the Machine Empire are trying to dig out Serpentera on the moon."

All three on screen had a look of surprise. Billy said, "This is not good."

"If...Serpentera is used...for evil...everyone is doomed..." Aurico said.

Andros looked at Billy and said, "Tommy asked me to request you and Aurico to come back and help us on Earth."

"Affirmative," Billy said. "You don't even have to ask. Ill do whatever I can."

Andros said, "Ill send you a shuttle."

Billy grinned and said, "We have teleportation. Ill just need the coordinates." Billy said pointing to his wrist. Billy turned to Cestria and kissed her lips saying, "I will be back when this is over."

Cestria smiled and said, "I hope so...Billy. Return safely."

Andros gave Billy the coordinates. Billy stood with Aurico and pressed a button on his communicator and teleported onto the Megaship. Andros greeted them both as Karone returned from the Docking Bay. Andros finally felt maybe they had a chance.

Chapter 2

Tommy sat down with Katherine and explained to her the situation. Kat listened to every word Tommy had to say. She knew very well that Tommy had to go. "You have to promise to take care of yourself. I don't want to lose you," Kat said.

"I don't plan on that happening. The more rangers we can get together, the better," Tommy said.

Tommy thought for a minute and said, "Most of the rangers I knew, are gone on to other things. I don't know anyone from the new teams I have seen lately. I don't know how to get in touch with them."

Kat looked at Tommy and said, "You might as well start with your best friend."

Tommy smiled as he dialed Jason's cell. Jason picked up after a few rings. "Yeah, whats up?" Jason asked.

Tommy spoke quickly as he said, "Hey man, I just got a call from a Power Ranger from one of the newer teams. He is in need of our help."

Jason perked up saying, "With what?"

"Ill make a long story, short." Tommy replied. "Some old remains of the Mondo's old empire who call themselves, The Borg, are digging up and Serpentera on the moon."

"Are you serious? This is bad news. Very bad news indeed," Jason said.

"The rangers name is Andros. He wants to get as many rangers together as we can and go stop them. I have my Zeo powers still. Kat is pregnant, so that's out of the question," Tommy said.

Jason chuckled a moment. Tommy wondered what was so funny as Jason said, "If she morphed, do you think that..." Both rangers burst into laughter.

Jason continued on, "I would love to help, but according to your buddy TJ, Zordon is gone. I don't see how my Power Morpher could work."

Tommy was a little confused saying, "You still have your morpher? I mean like, the red ranger morpher?"

"Well yeah. When Zordon did the power transfer with the Sword of Light between me and Rocky, I still had my suit and he had on a suit. It didn't seem like a transfer, it was more of a duplicating process. After the three of us were teleported from the Command Center, we still had our morphers. I didn't have to pass anything on. "

"Did you ever use it to morph?" Tommy asked.

"Zordon always wanted us to use the power if we needed it. I never needed it, so I never tried. I can try it and see if it works and let you know what happens," Jason said.

"Sure. Ill call TJ but I don't know who else get in touch with," Tommy said.

Jason thought for a moment and said, "I think I might know someone else who is a firefighter. I met him once during one of the monthly training sessions my job has. He said he had been a red ranger and had met a lot of other rangers. If I can get in touch with him, he can get in touch with others."

"Sure, sounds like a plan," Tommy agreed.

The two hung up as Jason looked at Kim as she walked into the living room and sat beside him, "Who was that?" she asked.

Jason sighed and said, "Bad news. Some old machines are trying to dig up Serpentera."

Kim's got wide as she said in utter surprise, "Serpentera? Lord Zedd old big zord that always ran out of energy?"

"Yes, that's it. Tommy is getting together a bunch of rangers to go stop this from happening," Jason said.

Kim stared at the ground and said, "And of course, you want to go..."

Jason nodded saying, "If I can. If my morpher works."

Kim was silent for a long moment. Jason looked over at her and moved closer as he said to her, "I know this is sudden. The Earth is in serious danger. If I can help..."

Kim looked at him and said, "What if something happens to you? What if your powers don't even work?"

"If the morpher doesn't work, then I guess I really can't help. But if it does..." Jason trailed off.

Kim stood up and walked away. Jason felt the air rush over his arm where she had been against him. He heard her footsteps and then the shut of a door. He knew she was worried about him, but what else could he do? He knew what he had to do.

Jason took out his phone and dialed the number for Carter Grayson, the firefighter he had met. Jason felt lucky that Carter offered to trade numbers. Carter answered on the first ring. "Hello?" Carter asked.

Jason spoke, "Yes, Carter?"

"Yes, that's me," Carter confirmed.

"Hey, this is Jason. I work at Firehouse 10 as an EMT," Jason said.

"Oh hey, nice to hear from you," Carter said.

Jason explained the situation to Carter. Carter said, "I'm in. I will do what I can to help."

Jason said, "I was hoping you might know some of the younger teams and can get in touch with some, who might know some, who might know some."

"Actually I have worked with quite a few teams. I can get in touch with a lot of them actually. In fact, Ill round them up and we can meet somewhere. It sounds like this is like a do-it-now, situation," Carter said eagerly.

"Yeah, it is pretty sudden, but the world is at stake," Jason said.

Carter said, "Definitely. I will gather up as many as I can and I will give you a call."

The two hung up and Jason stood up and walked into his room and pulled open a sock drawer and moved some socks and found his old morpher. He really never wanted to get rid of it. He always wanted to keep it, even if he never used it again. The memories it brought back just looking at it. All the monsters that Rita and Lord Zedd had sent that were now forgotten about. Jason couldn't even remember all of their names.

He picked up his morpher. It was cold and metallic with some real weight to it. What if it still worked? It had been nearly 10 years since he had morphed into the Red Ranger. Could it really happen once more? Jason was eager to try. He pressed the button on the side of the morpher and shouted, "Tyrannosaurus!"

Jason heard the button clicked as...nothing happened. Jason began to get nervous. He really wanted to help. He pressed the button and again and once again shouted, "Tyrannosaurus!"

Still nothing happened. He pressed the button over and over but nothing happened. Jason shook it, as if that was going to help. He pressed the button again and he heard an electrical noise come from the morpher. There was a flash of light as he found himself clothed in a familiar red suit with a helmet over his head. He put his gloved hands in front of his face. "Wow..." he said to himself.

Jason looked all over his body, seeing the red ranger suit on him. He couldn't believe it worked. "Red always was your color," a voice said.

Jason's mind quickly registered the voice as Kimberly. He looked at her and said, "It worked...it really worked!"

Kimberly tried to smile as she walked to him and wrapped her arms around him. Jason stood there with his arms around her. There were no sounds made as the two stood there. A few moments later, Jason's suit vanished and he was left as himself. "The powers must be unstable," Jason commented.

Jason held Kimberly as he could hear her sigh. Jason moved back from her to see her face as he turned her face to his as he said, "Hey, whats wrong?"

Kim looked at him saying, "Why do you have to go? What if your powers don't work and something happens?"

"Everything is going to be fine. Nothing is going to happen, I promise," Jason said.

"I don't want you to go, but I know you need to. I guess part of me is jealous that I can't go with you. My coin was destroyed," Kim said.

Jason said, "Good, that way your safe here."

Kimberly said, "I don't think its safe. You shouldn't try using risky powers against any monster."

"I have to do this," he said.

"Remember when Tommy was losing his powers? Do you remember how many times he hated to be sent back because he was so weak?" Kim asked.

Jason nodded without saying anything. Kim continued, "It was for his safety. You wouldn't' let anything happen to him. Its the same thing here. I'm not letting anything happen to you. So please, don't go. Not with weak powers."

Jason, as a former leader, knew that if he went, he would be going against how he was handling Tommy's situation. Now that Jason had weak powers, it was best he didn't put himself in danger. He nodded and said, "I can still help round other rangers up. I want to help, however I can."

Kim nodded and seemed a little more perked up. "Of course. Besides, I want us to have a happy ending."

Jason smiled and took her hands as he said, "I plan for us to have a happy ending. An ending for all times."

Kimberly smiled looking up at him as the two shared a kiss. Kimberly held tightly to Jason as she said, "What can I say? I'm a sucker for a happy ending."

Carter Grayson was honored to be able to help in this terrible event. He knew the first rangers he would look for was the current team. He had seen the team usually roaming the city together. He drove in his old H1 Hummer. He stopped at a park where he saw five people who were a little younger than he was, talking inaudibly. Carter stepped out and walked towards them. "Cole Evans?" Carter asked.

Cole looked at Carter and carefully walked closer saying, "Yes?"

Carter asked, "Cole Evans? Red Wild Force Ranger?"

Cole seemed caught off guard when he asked, "How do you know who I am?"

Carter held up his wrist, showing Cole his Rescue Morpher. "I'm Carter Grayson. I'm the Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger."

Cole asked, "How many different rangers are there?"

Carter shrugged saying, "A lot. Anyways, I have come to recruit you and your team for an important mission. The fate of the world is at stake. We need your help."

Cole said, "What is it?"

"I'm not too familiar with this foe, but I am told it is on the moon and has serious destructive capabilities. The Earth and everything on it, is in danger," Carter explained.

Cole looked back at his team and said, "What about the Orgs? We can't just walk away from the city and leave it unprotected."

Max looked at Cole and said, "But Earth is in danger one way or another."

Alyssa looked at Cole and said, "You go and help them. We will stay here in case we are needed."

Cole nodded and said, "Thanks."

Carter said, "Alright, lets hurry!"

Carter hurried to his Hummer. He sat down and drove off. He looked at Cole and said, "So, how is it being a ranger?"

"Its great! Helping save the lives of animals and people. I don't know what else I would do with myself," Cole said.

Carter thought for a moment and then grabbed his in-car phone and dialed a number. A moment later he said, "Hello, I'm needing to get in touch with Wes Collins of the Silver Guardians."

A few moments later, Carter was speaking with Wes. "Hey Wes, I need your help."

Wes was happy to hear from Carter. "What do you need?"

"I need you to get Eric and Ill pick you both up. There is a serious danger approaching and I'm recruiting any rangers who will help," Carter explained.

A half an hour later, Carter picked up Wes and Eric as they climbed in. Both of them were shaking hands with Cole. "How are you guys?" Cole asked.

"Perfect. The Silver Guardians has never been in better shape," Eric said.

Wes said, "This must be serious if they are gathering all these rangers."

Carter dialed Jason again. When Jason answered, Carter explained to him that they could all meet at the newly rebuilt Aqua Base. After giving directions and confirming that Jason would tell Tommy, Carter hung up. Carter began explaining what he knew to the team of rangers with him.

Tommy took the directions down to the Aqua Base and said he would meet Jason there. Jason explained to him that his Power Morpher didn't hold out and that he probably shouldn't go.

Tommy thought for a moment. He wanted his best friend to be there with him. "Well bring it anyways. I have Billy coming back from Aquatar. I'm sure he can figure something out."

Jason agreed saying, "Billy has never let me down. If anyone can get it to work at full power, he can."

Tommy and Jason hung up. Tommy then made a last call to TJ. He waited and waited and just before he was about to give up and hang up the phone, a female voice picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, is TJ around?" Tommy asked.

"Sure, sorry it took so long to answer, its loud here at the stadium! TJ is in the middle of a baseball game!" Cassie said, nearly shouting.

Tommy bit his lip and said, "Its kind of an emergency. I need some help from a few rangers. Its VERY serious."

Cassie knew Tommy would never lie and if he was saying this was serious, then it MUST be so. Cassie ran out on the field in the middle of a Los Angeles game. TJ was about to bat when Cassie ran to him. The umpire shouted, "Get off the field!"

Cassie hurried to TJ and shouted so he could hear, "Tommy needs help from some rangers. He said there is something very serious."

TJ looked at the scoreboard seeing they needed one home run to win. TJ immediately took off his helmet and turned to his coach and said, "I'm sorry. I have a serious emergency."

His coach looked at him saying, "What kind of emergency? So important that you would miss out on the end of the game?"

TJ thought for a moment and said, "Its my family. There is a very important matter I need to take care of. Family comes first."

His coach looked at him and smiled warmly saying, "Well if its for family, then I can understand. You go on ahead."

TJ thanks him and said, "Stomp those Cubs for me!"

TJ jogged with Cassie beside him and took the phone. He spoke into it and said, "Tommy?"

Tommy spoke, "Wow, that took a long time."

"Sorry, I was in the middle of a major league game but Cassie said it was important," TJ said.

"No time to explain. Ill give you directions to what is known as, the Aqua Base. We will talk about what is going on with a big group of rangers," Tommy said in a hurry.

"This must be big," TJ said.

Tommy grinned and said, "Its not just big. This is life sized! We only have a few days before the Earth is doomed. Literally!"

TJ never doubted a word Tommy said to him. "We will be there." TJ said.

TJ told Cassie what Tommy had told her as the two headed for their car, which still happened to be Lightning Cruiser. Cassie sat in the passenger seat as she said, "Maybe we should get the other rangers."

TJ thought and said, "Well, Carlos and Ashley both have gone on to other things. I don't know how to get in touch with them."

"What about Justin?" Cassie asked.

TJ looked at her and froze for several seconds. She looked at him saying, "What?"

TJ shook his head saying, "No...just...no."

TJ pulled out using the directions Tommy had given him.

Tommy sat on the couch next to Kat and said, "I sure am glad I have unlimited minutes. I'm making so many calls its not even funny."

Katherine just smiled and said, "But its important."

Tommy dialed one last number. He needed to give Andros word of what was happening. A female picked up, "Hello?"

Tommy guessed and said, "Karone?"

Karone smiled and said, "Yes that's me!"

"Tell Andros we are going to meet at some place called the Aqua Base," Tommy informed her.

Karone said, "Oh, this is where the Lightspeed Rangers base is at. We have been there a few times."

Tommy said, "Well, I will see you there."

Tommy hung up and sat back and put his arm around his wife and said, "I can't wait for this to be over."

Katherine leaned against Tommy for a few minutes as she said, "I guess we better get going."

Tommy helped her to the car. He ran inside and grabbed his Zeo Morpher. Tommy jumped into the driver seat and drove off.

Jason held his morpher in his hands as he and Kimberly were talking. She was excited to get to see Billy. She hadn't seen him since she left to train for her gymnastics meet. Jason hadn't seen him since he was the Gold Zeo Ranger and that had been nearly 8 years ago. Time flies by so fast but Jason was happy where he was.

Jason told Kim, "Tommy thinks maybe Billy can get my morpher to work right."

Kim sighed and stared at the ground. Jason said, "But right now, it doesn't work and I'm not going to go get hurt. I can stay at this base with you and help out there somehow."

"You know how Billy is. He can fix anything..." she said in a low voice.

Jason tilted her head up and said, "I know you are worried, but if it works, I want to go. I need to go."

Kimberly looked at him and took a breathe as she started to talk. "I have never been happier in my life. I love being around you. I love having you in my life. I am scared something will happen to you. But I know you need to do this. Even though I don't want you to go, I support you in this."

Hearing Kim say this, only made him love her even more. Supporting him in a decision that she feared. He said, "Thank you. We probably should get going. Everyone is going to be there."

Kim stood up and held Jason's hand as he stuffed his morpher into his pocket. The two got onto the back of Jason's motorcycle and put on their helmets as they left their little house. Jason glanced at the house and hoped it would not be his last time seeing it. Kim held on to him as they rode off into the sunset, possibly to their deaths.

Chapter 3

Carter pulled into the Aqua Base, which had been rebuilt since it was last destroyed. It was completely the same except for a few more air ship ports and the entire base itself sat partially out of the water. Now that the demons were all destroyed, there was no need to hide in the water.

Carter parked the Hummer inside the base and stepped out as Captain Mitchel greeted them. "Welcome rangers. Glad to have you here," Captain Mitchell said as he shook each of their hands.

"Its such an honor to get to help," Cole said.

Captain Mitchell said, "Which one of you is Wes?"

Wes stepped forward saying, "That would be me."

"I was told to deliver you a gift," the captain said as he stepped to the side. Inside a doorway, between a few consoles, stood a small girl that he quickly recognized. His eyes grew wide as he moved towards her as he embraced her.

Jen held on to him as she said, "I discovered a darkness that is going to strike the Earth. One far worse than anything we ever encountered. I slipped away and wanted to help."

Wes smiled saying, "Well, I don't know much about it, except that its a really big deal. So big that there is a big gathering of rangers."

Circuit flew around both of them as he said, "Great, a big reunion!"

Captain Michell looked at Circuit and said, "A flying, talking bird?"

Circuit said, "I'm the one and only."

Captain Mitchell led everyone to a massive briefing room and said, "While you are here, everyone is welcome to anything here. Food, rest, anything."

Circuit plopped down on a chair as he said, "I wont need either of those."

Cole looked at Circuit saying, "You are the...oddest...animal I have ever seen."

Everyone laughed as Andros came walking in with Leo, Kendrix, Karone, Billy, and Aurico. TJ and Cassie were only a few minutes behind them as they joined everyone. TJ gave Andros a hug as the two began catching up on things. Andros filled TJ and Cassie in on what he knew.

After another fifteen minutes, Tommy and Kat showed up along with Jason and Kim. TJ and Cassie walked to Tommy and Kat and hugs and hand shakes were exchanged as Cassie noticed Kat's pregnant belly saying, "Well, this is a surprise!"

Katherine smiled and said, "Yes, we are very excited."

"Did you pick out a name?" TJ asked.

Katherine looked at Tommy as she said, "Nope, dad hasn't picked one yet."

Kimberly and Jason introduced themselves to TJ and Cassie as Billy walked to joined the club. Kim hugged him as it had been so long since this much of the old team had gotten back together. Jason pulled Billy close putting his arm around him saying, "I missed you man."

Captain Mitchell walked to the older team and began introducing himself. After each ranger was introduced, the captain asked, "Now, which rangers were you?"

Jason said, "Well, we were the very first team."

Captain Mitchell's eyes grew wide. "You mean the team with the dinosaur themed suits?"

"Affirmative," Billy said.

Captain Mitchell was astounded to hear each rangers color. When he heard Jason say he was the red ranger, Captain Mitchell was ecstatic as he said, "I can't believe I get to actually meet the first team!"

Tommy said, "Well, we sure enjoyed it while it lasted."

The newer teams moved forward and began introducing themselves to the older teams. Cole walked up to Kimberly and Jason and put out his hand and said, "Hi! I'm Cole, the Red Wild Force Ranger."

Jason noticed how enthusiastic Cole was about meeting other rangers. Out of respect, Jason shook his hand and said, "We were actually just talking about your team. Its nice to see other teams out there, helping protect Earth."

Cole said, "Well, I just started but I wouldn't trade it for anything. People and nature walk along this beautiful Earth, and I shall help protect it."

Jason noticed how cheesy Cole sounded, but he couldn't deny what Cole did. Kimberly gave Cole and hug and said, "Well, you are officially part of our ranger team. New or old, it doesn't matter. We are all after the same thing."

Cole nodded and said, "I just hope I can be useful here with everyone else. If there is anything I can do to save the Earth, I will do it."

Angela Fairweather entered the room with Joel as the two shook hands with Carter. Carter said, "Thanks for being here."

"Captain Mitchell said he might need my help," Angela said.

Circuit flew around looking at Joel and said, "Sky Cowboy Joel I presume?"

Joel gave the flying robotic owl an odd look saying, "We meet again Circuit."

"You have become a legend for your aerial abilities," Circuit said.

Joel nodded saying, "Well isn't that the truth? I think you need an autograph, Circuit."

"Oh yes!" Circuit shouted happily.

Wes, Eric, and Jen were introducing themselves to TJ and Andros when TJ said, "So let me get this straight. We have rangers from space, other planets, other galaxies, AND other times?"

Jen looked at TJ and nodded saying, "An entire century ahead of you."

Cassie said, "So whats it like that far into the future?"

"More advanced. Much more advanced," she said.

Wes put his arm around Jen and said, "She is starting to rack up a lot of frequent flyer miles, traveling from time to time."

Andros looked at Jen and asked, "Did you know anything about the danger today?"

"I read about a danger to the universe was going to unfold, so I made sure I could come here," Jen said.

Eric said, "Its nothing we can't handle."

"Lets hope not," Andros said.

Karone walked up and stood between Andros and TJ. Eric looked at her saying, "And who is this?"

TJ put his arm around Karone and said, "Her name is Karone. This is Andros' sister. She used to be evil."

Eric grinned and said, "Did she try to kill you with her looks?"

Karone smiled a little as she said, "I regret everything I did."

Andros began explaining the situation with him and his sister and how Darkonda had kidnapped her when she was young. Everyone in the room found themselves listening to her story. Karone never said a word. She only hung her head, ashamed of the evil she had caused, and the hard times she had put the Space Rangers through.

When Andros finished, Leo began explaining the time when she stepped up and became the Pink Galaxy Ranger. Even after explaining how much Karone had helped Leo's team, Karone could not even manage to look at anyone. The evil she caused would never be erased and would always haunt her.

Katherine stepped forward and took Karone's hand saying, "I was once evil also."

Karone peeked up at her as Kat explained how she had once been evil through being brain washed under a spell by Rita and Lord Zedd. She also explained how she was given the honor of taking over the pink ranger powers from Kimberly. "So we have a lot in common. We were once evil, and became pink rangers. Seems like we were chosen from the former pink rangers."

Karone smiled a little as Kat hugged her. Tommy stepped forward began telling his story of becoming the evil green ranger and being controlled by Rita to destroy Earth. "I trapped the rangers leader in a dimension, alone and tried to kill him when he couldn't even morph. I helped destroy their megazord. Luckily their leader was able to save me."

Tommy put his arm around Jason and said, "If it weren't for this man right here, I would not be who I am today. Everything I am, is because he saved me. He destroyed the Sword of Darkness. He saved my life. All I ever wanted was to make up for what I did."

Jason looked at Tommy saying, "You did, bro."

The two shook hands as Karone was now staring up at this family of rangers. "I just hope I have made up for the evil I caused. I nearly destroyed Zordon."

Andros said, "But everything is fine now. Your not evil and you are safe."

"And you got one big family standing right here," Kat said.

Karone hugged Katherine tightly. Aurico said, "We are all here...to help each other. We are all...a team. Even for those...who are no longer...rangers."

Billy nodded and said, "Precisely. I am getting the feeling, you wish to do more good as a ranger, but that isn't what is important. There was a time when I was no longer a ranger. I had discovered that I was twice as useful not being a ranger. I began assisting them, building weapons, and analyzing monsters."

Aurico said, "And saving...our planets water."

Karone looked around the room at all the faces, new and old. "Thank you all. I just hope, I'm completely purged of all evil," she said.

Cole moved towards her and stood in front of her. He took one of her hands in both of his. He closed his eyes for a moment. Karone looked at him a little odd.

Cole was very silent for nearly ten seconds as he looked at her and then smiled as he said, "Your heart thrives with good, even through your depressed about what you have done. You are good to the core."

Karone said, "How? How could you know that?"

"I am in touch with nature. I can see into people's hearts. Its a skill I learned while alone in the wilderness," Cole explained.

Karone was impressed with Cole's ability. "I only hope to be able to stay that way."

Cole said, "There is nothing to it. Just do good things. Help anyone and anything in need. At least, that's how I do it."

Dana Mitchell walked up and stood beside Carter and said, "So everyone seems to be here?"

Carter nodded and said, "I'm pretty sure."

Tommy nodded and said, "Lets get started then."

Everyone sat down around a big round table. Tommy began speaking, "Alright, so I have called as many rangers here as I can. During our battle against King Mondo, a machine, bent on destruction, had attempted to take over the Earth. My team of Zeo Rangers were successful in keeping his invasion at bay. Eventually, he seemed to halt his attempts, as he could not defeat the rangers."

Andros began explaining, "When Zordon's tube was destroyed, the pure energy purified everything in the vicinity. King Mondo was one of them. A few months ago however, I discovered a team of robots trying to resurrect old robots and zords. This team is called, "The Borg." This small remnant of the Machine Empire, plans to seek revenge on Earth, for the loss of King Mondo. "

Karone said, "Andros and I have been tracking their movements to keep up to date as we discovered the team of borgs on the moon, as they have discovered a very powerful weapon."

Captain Mitchell said, "But what do they want on the moon?"

"Serpentera," Jason said.

"And what is that?" Jen asked.

Jason said, "One of our enemies was named Lord Zedd. He had a zord named Serpentera. It was, by far, the biggest weapon even used against us. If the borgs get their hands on Serpentera, they are going to have MORE than enough power to destroy Earth."

Carter asked, "So, what did it take to defeat it?"

"We never could," Kim explained. "Serpentera was WAY larger, than any of our zords. It always ran out of power and had to retreat."

Andros chimed in, "I have been watching them over the last few weeks. They are getting very close. We don't have a lot of time."

Cole listened to every word. He looked at Andros and Tommy and said, "We have to stop them. We are Earth's only hope."

Wes asked, "But how do we even get to the moon?"

"I have a brand new Megaship. Fresh off the assembly line from KO35. Its much faster and more maneuverable then the last one. It is the fastest ship in the galaxy," Andros explained.

Leo asked, "Faster than the Millennium Falcon?"

"Well...maybe not that fast...it doesn't exactly have a hyper drive..."Andros said.

TJ said, "How are we going to survive on the moon with out oxygen? Do people seem to think rangers can just walk around on the moon like its got earth's gravity?"

Andros laughed and said, "No, see, the Borg has a barrier around the entire area. This barrier is kind of like a giant bubble. Its covering the section of the moon that they are working in and about 2 miles from the surface of the moon. What this bubble does is keeps the gravity at Earth's specific standards. On the moon, you would weigh less, because of less gravity. They can't dig it out the same if they have the gravity from the moon. It would be too hard to dig or do anything, with less gravity."

"But how do we breathe?" Eric asked.

"Simple. The Borg already has oxygen within this barrier. They are trying to harness what is called, a Neoplutonium Reactor, which will fuel Serpentera, indefinitely. It requires oxygen to harness it, so they have oxygen in this barrier. I was there myself, in human form. It was kind of musty smelling, but it was no different there as it is here," Andros explained.

"So, we are just going to go there and defeat them their on the moon? Sounds easy enough," Wes said.

Jen said, "What happens if Serpentera is completely dug out and begins taking off for Earth while you are there? How will you combat it? I mean, you said it was massive."

Jason said, "We are going to need some zords. That's our best shot."

Tommy said, "Good thinking. Anyone here got some zords?"

Several hands began to raise but Cole was the very first one to stand up and say, "My red lion zord and I are ready to help. I have access to the Wild Force Megazord."

Jason was impressed with Cole. He admired Cole's eagerness to help save the Earth against an evil that he had no idea of how dangerous it was. Jason felt certain that the current team was in good hands with this new guy as their leader. "Thanks bro," Jason said shaking Cole's hand.

Eric looked at Tommy and said, "I have access to my Q-rex."

"I can get the Time Force Megazord for us," Wes said.

Leo said, "The Galaxy Megazord is ready."

"Well, my first Megaship was destroyed. Thanks to a certain someone," Andros said as looked at Leo.

Leo started to say, "Well, Trakeena was going to..."

Andros put his hand up and grinned saying, "Its alright, I understand and forgive you. My new Megaship has the ability to turn into an Astro Megazord. So that's one more."

Aurico looked at Tommy and said, "The Alien Rangers...still have access...to your old Shogun Megazord."

Angela Fairweather said, "We lost all of our megazords in our encounter with Queen Bansheera. After the first Aqua Base was destroyed we rebuilt the new one here. We began to attempt to repair the megazords. We have completely repaired the Lightspeed Megazord so it should be ready. We are nearly the completion of the Super Train Megazord but I don't think it will be ready for battle by then. The other Megazords couldn't saved."

"Great," Tommy said.

She continued, "At TJ's request, we were able to get TJ's Turbo Morpher to work at full power. Since it works just like a car's ignition, and that's what we specialize in, I was able to re-route the power supply to here. So TJ is getting his powers from the same place as the Lightspeed Rangers."

Jason became very curious and took out his Power Morpher and said, "Think you could make this work again?"

Captain Mitchell was very surprised, "That's the very first morpher ever made!"

Angela looked at Jason holding it and said, "Sadly, I don't know the first thing about it. I wish I could help."

Billy looked at Jason and said, "I knew you were going to want to get in on the action. I already have a plan to get your morpher to work. Don't worry. I promise you will be right in the middle of the action."

Jason smiled really big. He felt great now. He was actually going to be able to help. He had been hoping the entire time that he wouldn't have to sit on the sidelines and watch as this big group of rangers battles evil, possibly for the last time, without him. Kim sighed as she looked at Jason and said, "Promise me you will stay safe?"

"Of course," he said to her as he held her hand. She moved closer to him. Jason hoped this wouldn't be the last time he got to see her. He wanted to move on with his life and go deeper in his relationship with Kim.

Angela said, "We have also reconstructed TJ's Turbo Megazord. Unfortunately, we weren't able to reconstruct the Rescue Megazord, because each vehicle, transforms into its own fighting unit and that is something we would need to do a little extra research on. Its interesting, how something simple like that, can put an entire facility at stop."

Tommy looked at TJ sternly and said, "You mean to tell me, that I left you in charge as leader, and you got my Turbo Megazord destroyed?"

TJ grinned a little and said, "Well, not on purpose."

"Megazord killer!" Tommy exclaimed.

TJ began to talk but Tommy cut him off saying, "That was my favorite Megazord!"

"There was this monster called Goldgoyle!" TJ tried to explain. "He destroyed both the Turbo and Rescue zords."

Cassie leaned forward and said, "No, that's not what happened. Goldgoyle was beating the Rescue Megazord, so TJ decided to self destruct it."

Tommy looked at TJ and said, "You REALLY ARE a Megazord killer! You did it on purpose!"

TJ looked at Cassie and said, "Well, if I recall, someone wanted to go down into the Megazord and fix the systems that were falling apart, with her bare hands in the middle of the fight."

Tommy said, "At least tell me you put up a fight with the Turbo Megazord."

"I hit the monster with the spin out move," TJ said.

"And then you at least attacked?" Tommy asked.

Cassie said, "Nope, he stood there."

Tommy's mouth dropped open. TJ said, "The spin out didn't even phase him. Even if I swung at him, there was no way I was going to scratch him. So Goldgoyle blasted the Turbo Megazord and that was pretty much it."

Tommy shook his head and turned away muttering, "Megazord killer..."

TJ couldn't stop laughing as he said, "I couldn't do anything else."

"So how did you destroy this Goldgoyle?" Tommy asked turning back to TJ.

"I threw all of our weapons down its throat and blew it up from the inside," TJ said.

Tommy thought a moment and said, "Well, I guess Ill forgive you. I mean, you did figure out a way to destroy it without zords."

TJ asked, "So we're cool?"

"Yes Mr. Megazord killer. We are cool," Tommy said.

TJ just kept on laughing. Billy turned to Angela and said, "You build Megazords?"

"Oh yes, we built five zords here. They were used to battle Queen Bansheera and her demons," Angela said.

Billy found it interesting that someone else could make zords. He wanted to learn as much as he could about what she could do. He asked, "So what could the zords do?"

She said, "Well, the first zord was called the Lightspeed Megazord."

TJ thought a moment and asked, "Isn't that the one with the go-go gadget arm ability?"

Laughter went over the room as Angela said, "When separate, the red rescue zord was a fire truck and could extend the ladder to save someone like from a building. In Megazord mode, it could extend the ladders to attack and punch from far away."

Carter shook his head and said, "Those silly arm extenders worked on like...the first two monsters. After that they were useless. I never liked that Megazord anyways."

Angela said, "It also had a sword, which could be used for a energized sword slash."

Billy seemed stunned as he said, "Is that all it could do?"

At that moment, Angela sat up, furrowed her eye brows as she asked a little offended, "What do you mean, is that all it can do?"

Billy shrugged and said, "I was thinking with all the help here, it might have had a few different abilities."

Joel tried to help Angela as he said, "She made the Super Train Megazord also."

"Yeah," she said. "The Super Train Megazord is a massive Megazord. It was built to have a lot of physical strength. We gave it enough power to finish monsters with missiles and an ion turbine weapon to blow enemies away."

Dana nodded and said, "Yes, I remember that. It was so powerful...that it nearly over powered the zord the first time or two we used it and injured us in the process."

Billy seemed surprised and said, "You were injured?"

Captain Mitchell said, "It was just to powerful. But we got it under control."

Billy asked, "Ok, One Megazord has ladders arms and another has a bunch of ammunition. What else did you make?"

"We also made the Light Speed Solarzord." Angela explained. "It had the ability to absorb attacks and use the solar energy during the day."

"That's a little more interesting than the others Ill admit," Billy said a little more interested.

Angela had never met anyone who seemed so disinterested in her work. "I also made the Omega Megazord. It could use what was called, Crawler Mode, and..."

She was interrupted as Carter said, "That mode was so useless..."

"It also could fire a missile at the opponent to destroy it and use its staff for a few slashes," Angela said.

Billy found himself surprised that the zords he was hearing about, for the most part, had no useful abilities to aid it in battle. He nodded and said, "Well I made a Megazord once also."

Angela laughed a little as she asked, "Just one?"

"Yes but it had a nice features. It was called the Zeo Megazord," Billy said.

"Wasn't that the one with the gold sphinx on its chest and the silly red helmet?" Angela asked.

Billy began explaining, "The silly red helmet was one of five different helmets it could activate. Each helmet drastically changed its fighting style. The red helmet was called Warrior Mode. It was the mode the Megazord usually fought in. It had Gravity Mode which could neutralize gravity fields and increase its physical strength. It also had Cannon Mode which fired a incredibly powerful energy blasts. It could also use a whirlwind like attack. Then there was Rocket Mode, which gave it the ability to fly and could also fire smaller blasts at the same time. And last, and my personal favorite, was Pyramid mode, which fired a blue ray at the opponent and could levitate them into the air, rendering them completely useless as it kept them from trying to possibly fire back or anything and slam them on the ground over and over. Oh yes, and it had a sword to finish its opponent with."

Captain Mitchell was impressed, "Billy, that is incredible for one Megazord."

Billy said, "I also created the Red Battlezord. It was designed to be controlled through Tommy's mind rather use any kind of controls."

"Brilliant!" Captain Mitchell exclaimed.

Angela began again, "I created the Lifeforce Megazord. It could..."

Carter and Dana were laughing aloud as Carter said, "That was an awful Megazord!"

Angela looked at Joel as he nodded slightly. Billy asked, "Whats so bad about it?"

Dana explained, "It took energy from the rangers own life force in order to battle. The time and effort it took to engineer something like that...and we were barely able to use it. It was too dangerous."

Billy thought a moment and asked, "Why make a Megazord that drains the energy from the rangers who are using it? I get that its a scientific advance but is it a good advance?"

"It was a step forward, nonetheless," Angela said slightly irritated.

At this point, Billy couldn't hide the surprised look on his face, "And you made all those zords with help here at this Aqua Base?"

"Of course, we are a team and work together," Angela said.

Billy nodded and said, "Must have been nice. I only had an Alpha droid and myself."

Captain Mitchell looked at Billy and said, "If you ever wanted a job here at the Aqua Base, I would put you at the top with the best of the best."

Billy smiled and said, "Thanks, but my place is on Aquatar."

Jason asked, "I have a question. Everyone calls their newer robots, Megazords. Where did you get the idea?"

Captain Mitchell said, "From the first Power Rangers, of course. They had that dinosaur themed Megazord. When we created our first Megazord, I wanted to give it some kind of fitting name. Lightspeed seemed fitting."

Jason smiled and said, "Its great to know that we inspired other groups of people to create new ranger teams."

Eric looked at Jason and Tommy and asked, "So, since your from the oldest teams, you must have a lot of zords?"

Tommy and Jason, along with most of the older rangers exchanged glances as Jason said, "During encounters, things happen to a lot of zords."

"So you don't have any?" Eric asked.

Tommy looked at Billy and asked, "What about the Zeo Zords?"

Billy thought a moment and said, "If they are, they are probably still in the Zeozord holding bay. We can go check it out in the morning."

"Sounds good Billy," Tommy said.

Billy looked at Andros and said, "Do you think you could give us a lift tomorrow?"

Andros nodded and said, "Absolutely."

Captain Mitchell said, "Lets have everyone bring your Megazords here to the Aqua Base and we will store them here so when you need them, they will be ready."

Everyone agreed as Captain Mitchell continued, "We will go ahead and end our session and meet back tomorrow morning. Anyone who doesn't have anywhere to stay can stay here. We have plenty of beds and rooms."

Jason nodded as he was excited about actually being able to help. He walked outside with Kim, Billy, Kat and Tommy. Jason stopped at his motorcycle as Billy said, "I'm going to take all of our old Power Coins and drain what ever power they have and put it all into yours."

Tommy said, "But they were destroyed."

"Our Ninja Coins from Ninjor were destroyed by Lord Zedd and Rita. Our old Power Coins from Zordon were kind of abandoned because we lost most of the power when Rito came along. I actually used my old morpher a while back and it only lasted a little bit. See, the Power Coins, act like a battery with information and the morpher simply processes it and surrounds the user in a colored suit and has access to certain powers. If I drain all the power from them, it would be as if you had assumed the power of the entire team, like we used to do," Billy explained as Jason hugged him.

Jason said, "Once again, you prove mind over muscle. This means a lot to me."

Billy said, "Ill get Trini's coin and you get Zacks. I'm sure they will understand."

Jason nodded and said, "Do you need a ride?"

Billy pointed to his communicator and said, "I can still teleport."

"Lucky guy," Tommy said laughing.

Kat put a hand on her belly and seemed to wince in pain for a moment. Everyone stared at her as she said, "I think the baby is kicking. Its getting so close."

Billy smiled and said, "You two are going to make great parents."

Everyone saw Cole walking from the base and out into the forest. Jason asked, "Where are you going Cole?"

"To spend the night in the forest!" Cole called back as he kept walking on.

"If that's how he likes it, then so be it," Tommy said.

Everyone shook hands and exchanged hugs. Jason called up Zack and told him he would stop by for a moment. Jason got on his motorcycle with Kim behind him and took off to see Zack. When Jason arrived, Zack stepped outside the door with his son next to him. Jason hugged Zack as his wife Angela, stepped outside. Zack had managed to marry Angela, his high school crush.

"How is married life?" Jason asked both of them.

"Its amazing!" Angela said.

Zack said, "With three children, it can't get any better than this."

Kim smiled and said, "They are all so beautiful!"

Zack said, "So when are you two gonna...?"

Jason put his hand over Zack's mouth saying, "Hey bro. Easy with that."

Zack laughed and said, "So what did you need?"

Jason explained the situation with Serpentera and needing Zack's coin to re-energize Jason's powers. Zack listened and said, "I would go, but I really don't want to risk my family not having a dad, if something happened to me."

"I understand that," Jason said.

Zack nodded and said, "You are gonna save us right?"

"I'm going to do whatever it takes," Jason said.

Zack walked inside and came back out with his coin. "I never really used it, but I couldn't get rid of it either."

Jason smiled and said, "Thanks man. You have no idea how much your helping me."

"Your my friend man. You always will be, no matter what happens," Zack said as he and Jason embraced.

Zack looked at Kim and said, "You take care of this guy. He's a good guy." Zack said as he and Kim also embraced.

Jason said, "I don't wanna keep you up any later, so Ill go ahead and head out."

Zack nodded and said, "Stay safe. Let the power protect you."

Jason and Kim waved goodbye as they hoped on Jason's motorcycle and stopped by their house as Kim grabbed her coin. When she hoped back on she looked at Jason and said, "Will you promise me you will be safe?"

Jason pulled her to him as he said, "I promise. I will be as safe as I can be. Billy said he can make it work again. With all these other rangers here, there is no way anything could happen. Its one huge team."

Kim nodded and said, "I just don't want to lose you."

"You wont," Jason assured her.

The two rode off back to the Aqua Base. Once inside, Jason found Billy in a room he was given and was sharing with Aurico. Billy said, "Trini is in Hawaii."

"Doing what?" Kim asked.

"She has going from state to state, helping with children who are homeless. Its quite interesting," Billy said as he took all the coins and set them on a table next to a machine.

"I sure do miss seeing her," Jason said.

Billy's machine consisted of four metallic tubes which met and joined together to make one big tube. The center where the tubes met had a small electronic motor. Billy said, "This is designed to drain most of the power from the four coins and fill your coin. I'm going to leave the coins with a very small amount of power so that they aren't destroyed."

Jason nodded and said, "Your a genius Billy. Thanks man."

"No problem. I'm going to go ahead and go to bed. Ill see you in the morning," Billy said.

"Good night," Kim said as she and Jason walked out and to a room they were given. Once in bed, Jason found it easy to doze off to sleep with Kim next to him. The few days would be the most difficult days for any ranger.

Chapter 3

Carter pulled into the Aqua Base, which had been rebuilt since it was last destroyed. It was completely the same except for a few more air ship ports and the entire base itself sat partially out of the water. Now that the demons were all destroyed, there was no need to hide in the water.

Carter parked the Hummer inside the base and stepped out as Captain Mitchel greeted them. "Welcome rangers. Glad to have you here," Captain Mitchell said as he shook each of their hands.

"Its such an honor to get to help," Cole said.

Captain Mitchell said, "Which one of you is Wes?"

Wes stepped forward saying, "That would be me."

"I was told to deliver you a gift," the captain said as he stepped to the side. Inside a doorway, between a few consoles, stood a small girl that he quickly recognized. His eyes grew wide as he moved towards her as he embraced her.

Jen held on to him as she said, "I discovered a darkness that is going to strike the Earth. One far worse than anything we ever encountered. I slipped away and wanted to help."

Wes smiled saying, "Well, I don't know much about it, except that its a really big deal. So big that there is a big gathering of rangers."

Circuit flew around both of them as he said, "Great, a big reunion!"

Captain Michell looked at Circuit and said, "A flying, talking bird?"

Circuit said, "I'm the one and only."

Captain Mitchell led everyone to a massive briefing room and said, "While you are here, everyone is welcome to anything here. Food, rest, anything."

Circuit plopped down on a chair as he said, "I wont need either of those."

Cole looked at Circuit saying, "You are the...oddest...animal I have ever seen."

Everyone laughed as Andros came walking in with Leo, Kendrix, Karone, Billy, and Aurico. TJ and Cassie were only a few minutes behind them as they joined everyone. TJ gave Andros a hug as the two began catching up on things. Andros filled TJ and Cassie in on what he knew.

After another fifteen minutes, Tommy and Kat showed up along with Jason and Kim. TJ and Cassie walked to Tommy and Kat and hugs and hand shakes were exchanged as Cassie noticed Kat's pregnant belly saying, "Well, this is a surprise!"

Katherine smiled and said, "Yes, we are very excited."

"Did you pick out a name?" TJ asked.

Katherine looked at Tommy as she said, "Nope, dad hasn't picked one yet."

Kimberly and Jason introduced themselves to TJ and Cassie as Billy walked to joined the club. Kim hugged him as it had been so long since this much of the old team had gotten back together. Jason pulled Billy close putting his arm around him saying, "I missed you man."

Captain Mitchell walked to the older team and began introducing himself. After each ranger was introduced, the captain asked, "Now, which rangers were you?"

Jason said, "Well, we were the very first team."

Captain Mitchell's eyes grew wide. "You mean the team with the dinosaur themed suits?"

"Affirmative," Billy said.

Captain Mitchell was astounded to hear each rangers color. When he heard Jason say he was the red ranger, Captain Mitchell was ecstatic as he said, "I can't believe I get to actually meet the first team!"

Tommy said, "Well, we sure enjoyed it while it lasted."

The newer teams moved forward and began introducing themselves to the older teams. Cole walked up to Kimberly and Jason and put out his hand and said, "Hi! I'm Cole, the Red Wild Force Ranger."

Jason noticed how enthusiastic Cole was about meeting other rangers. Out of respect, Jason shook his hand and said, "We were actually just talking about your team. Its nice to see other teams out there, helping protect Earth."

Cole said, "Well, I just started but I wouldn't trade it for anything. People and nature walk along this beautiful Earth, and I shall help protect it."

Jason noticed how cheesy Cole sounded, but he couldn't deny what Cole did. Kimberly gave Cole and hug and said, "Well, you are officially part of our ranger team. New or old, it doesn't matter. We are all after the same thing."

Cole nodded and said, "I just hope I can be useful here with everyone else. If there is anything I can do to save the Earth, I will do it."

Angela Fairweather entered the room with Joel as the two shook hands with Carter. Carter said, "Thanks for being here."

"Captain Mitchell said he might need my help," Angela said.

Circuit flew around looking at Joel and said, "Sky Cowboy Joel I presume?"

Joel gave the flying robotic owl an odd look saying, "We meet again Circuit."

"You have become a legend for your aerial abilities," Circuit said.

Joel nodded saying, "Well isn't that the truth? I think you need an autograph, Circuit."

"Oh yes!" Circuit shouted happily.

Wes, Eric, and Jen were introducing themselves to TJ and Andros when TJ said, "So let me get this straight. We have rangers from space, other planets, other galaxies, AND other times?"

Jen looked at TJ and nodded saying, "An entire century ahead of you."

Cassie said, "So whats it like that far into the future?"

"More advanced. Much more advanced," she said.

Wes put his arm around Jen and said, "She is starting to rack up a lot of frequent flyer miles, traveling from time to time."

Andros looked at Jen and asked, "Did you know anything about the danger today?"

"I read about a danger to the universe was going to unfold, so I made sure I could come here," Jen said.

Eric said, "Its nothing we can't handle."

"Lets hope not," Andros said.

Karone walked up and stood between Andros and TJ. Eric looked at her saying, "And who is this?"

TJ put his arm around Karone and said, "Her name is Karone. This is Andros' sister. She used to be evil."

Eric grinned and said, "Did she try to kill you with her looks?"

Karone smiled a little as she said, "I regret everything I did."

Andros began explaining the situation with him and his sister and how Darkonda had kidnapped her when she was young. Everyone in the room found themselves listening to her story. Karone never said a word. She only hung her head, ashamed of the evil she had caused, and the hard times she had put the Space Rangers through.

When Andros finished, Leo began explaining the time when she stepped up and became the Pink Galaxy Ranger. Even after explaining how much Karone had helped Leo's team, Karone could not even manage to look at anyone. The evil she caused would never be erased and would always haunt her.

Katherine stepped forward and took Karone's hand saying, "I was once evil also."

Karone peeked up at her as Kat explained how she had once been evil through being brain washed under a spell by Rita and Lord Zedd. She also explained how she was given the honor of taking over the pink ranger powers from Kimberly. "So we have a lot in common. We were once evil, and became pink rangers. Seems like we were chosen from the former pink rangers."

Karone smiled a little as Kat hugged her. Tommy stepped forward began telling his story of becoming the evil green ranger and being controlled by Rita to destroy Earth. "I trapped the rangers leader in a dimension, alone and tried to kill him when he couldn't even morph. I helped destroy their megazord. Luckily their leader was able to save me."

Tommy put his arm around Jason and said, "If it weren't for this man right here, I would not be who I am today. Everything I am, is because he saved me. He destroyed the Sword of Darkness. He saved my life. All I ever wanted was to make up for what I did."

Jason looked at Tommy saying, "You did, bro."

The two shook hands as Karone was now staring up at this family of rangers. "I just hope I have made up for the evil I caused. I nearly destroyed Zordon."

Andros said, "But everything is fine now. Your not evil and you are safe."

"And you got one big family standing right here," Kat said.

Karone hugged Katherine tightly. Aurico said, "We are all here...to help each other. We are all...a team. Even for those...who are no longer...rangers."

Billy nodded and said, "Precisely. I am getting the feeling, you wish to do more good as a ranger, but that isn't what is important. There was a time when I was no longer a ranger. I had discovered that I was twice as useful not being a ranger. I began assisting them, building weapons, and analyzing monsters."

Aurico said, "And saving...our planets water."

Karone looked around the room at all the faces, new and old. "Thank you all. I just hope, I'm completely purged of all evil," she said.

Cole moved towards her and stood in front of her. He took one of her hands in both of his. He closed his eyes for a moment. Karone looked at him a little odd.

Cole was very silent for nearly ten seconds as he looked at her and then smiled as he said, "Your heart thrives with good, even through your depressed about what you have done. You are good to the core."

Karone said, "How? How could you know that?"

"I am in touch with nature. I can see into people's hearts. Its a skill I learned while alone in the wilderness," Cole explained.

Karone was impressed with Cole's ability. "I only hope to be able to stay that way."

Cole said, "There is nothing to it. Just do good things. Help anyone and anything in need. At least, that's how I do it."

Dana Mitchell walked up and stood beside Carter and said, "So everyone seems to be here?"

Carter nodded and said, "I'm pretty sure."

Tommy nodded and said, "Lets get started then."

Everyone sat down around a big round table. Tommy began speaking, "Alright, so I have called as many rangers here as I can. During our battle against King Mondo, a machine, bent on destruction, had attempted to take over the Earth. My team of Zeo Rangers were successful in keeping his invasion at bay. Eventually, he seemed to halt his attempts, as he could not defeat the rangers."

Andros began explaining, "When Zordon's tube was destroyed, the pure energy purified everything in the vicinity. King Mondo was one of them. A few months ago however, I discovered a team of robots trying to resurrect old robots and zords. This team is called, "The Borg." This small remnant of the Machine Empire, plans to seek revenge on Earth, for the loss of King Mondo. "

Karone said, "Andros and I have been tracking their movements to keep up to date as we discovered the team of borgs on the moon, as they have discovered a very powerful weapon."

Captain Mitchell said, "But what do they want on the moon?"

"Serpentera," Jason said.

"And what is that?" Jen asked.

Jason said, "One of our enemies was named Lord Zedd. He had a zord named Serpentera. It was, by far, the biggest weapon even used against us. If the borgs get their hands on Serpentera, they are going to have MORE than enough power to destroy Earth."

Carter asked, "So, what did it take to defeat it?"

"We never could," Kim explained. "Serpentera was WAY larger, than any of our zords. It always ran out of power and had to retreat."

Andros chimed in, "I have been watching them over the last few weeks. They are getting very close. We don't have a lot of time."

Cole listened to every word. He looked at Andros and Tommy and said, "We have to stop them. We are Earth's only hope."

Wes asked, "But how do we even get to the moon?"

"I have a brand new Megaship. Fresh off the assembly line from KO35. Its much faster and more maneuverable then the last one. It is the fastest ship in the galaxy," Andros explained.

Leo asked, "Faster than the Millennium Falcon?"

"Well...maybe not that fast...it doesn't exactly have a hyper drive..."Andros said.

TJ said, "How are we going to survive on the moon with out oxygen? Do people seem to think rangers can just walk around on the moon like its got earth's gravity?"

Andros laughed and said, "No, see, the Borg has a barrier around the entire area. This barrier is kind of like a giant bubble. Its covering the section of the moon that they are working in and about 2 miles from the surface of the moon. What this bubble does is keeps the gravity at Earth's specific standards. On the moon, you would weigh less, because of less gravity. They can't dig it out the same if they have the gravity from the moon. It would be too hard to dig or do anything, with less gravity."

"But how do we breathe?" Eric asked.

"Simple. The Borg already has oxygen within this barrier. They are trying to harness what is called, a Neoplutonium Reactor, which will fuel Serpentera, indefinitely. It requires oxygen to harness it, so they have oxygen in this barrier. I was there myself, in human form. It was kind of musty smelling, but it was no different there as it is here," Andros explained.

"So, we are just going to go there and defeat them their on the moon? Sounds easy enough," Wes said.

Jen said, "What happens if Serpentera is completely dug out and begins taking off for Earth while you are there? How will you combat it? I mean, you said it was massive."

Jason said, "We are going to need some zords. That's our best shot."

Tommy said, "Good thinking. Anyone here got some zords?"

Several hands began to raise but Cole was the very first one to stand up and say, "My red lion zord and I are ready to help. I have access to the Wild Force Megazord."

Jason was impressed with Cole. He admired Cole's eagerness to help save the Earth against an evil that he had no idea of how dangerous it was. Jason felt certain that the current team was in good hands with this new guy as their leader. "Thanks bro," Jason said shaking Cole's hand.

Eric looked at Tommy and said, "I have access to my Q-rex."

"I can get the Time Force Megazord for us," Wes said.

Leo said, "The Galaxy Megazord is ready."

"Well, my first Megaship was destroyed. Thanks to a certain someone," Andros said as looked at Leo.

Leo started to say, "Well, Trakeena was going to..."

Andros put his hand up and grinned saying, "Its alright, I understand and forgive you. My new Megaship has the ability to turn into an Astro Megazord. So that's one more."

Aurico looked at Tommy and said, "The Alien Rangers...still have access...to your old Shogun Megazord."

Angela Fairweather said, "We lost all of our megazords in our encounter with Queen Bansheera. After the first Aqua Base was destroyed we rebuilt the new one here. We began to attempt to repair the megazords. We have completely repaired the Lightspeed Megazord so it should be ready. We are nearly the completion of the Super Train Megazord but I don't think it will be ready for battle by then. The other Megazords couldn't saved."

"Great," Tommy said.

She continued, "At TJ's request, we were able to get TJ's Turbo Morpher to work at full power. Since it works just like a car's ignition, and that's what we specialize in, I was able to re-route the power supply to here. So TJ is getting his powers from the same place as the Lightspeed Rangers."

Jason became very curious and took out his Power Morpher and said, "Think you could make this work again?"

Captain Mitchell was very surprised, "That's the very first morpher ever made!"

Angela looked at Jason holding it and said, "Sadly, I don't know the first thing about it. I wish I could help."

Billy looked at Jason and said, "I knew you were going to want to get in on the action. I already have a plan to get your morpher to work. Don't worry. I promise you will be right in the middle of the action."

Jason smiled really big. He felt great now. He was actually going to be able to help. He had been hoping the entire time that he wouldn't have to sit on the sidelines and watch as this big group of rangers battles evil, possibly for the last time, without him. Kim sighed as she looked at Jason and said, "Promise me you will stay safe?"

"Of course," he said to her as he held her hand. She moved closer to him. Jason hoped this wouldn't be the last time he got to see her. He wanted to move on with his life and go deeper in his relationship with Kim.

Angela said, "We have also reconstructed TJ's Turbo Megazord. Unfortunately, we weren't able to reconstruct the Rescue Megazord, because each vehicle, transforms into its own fighting unit and that is something we would need to do a little extra research on. Its interesting, how something simple like that, can put an entire facility at stop."

Tommy looked at TJ sternly and said, "You mean to tell me, that I left you in charge as leader, and you got my Turbo Megazord destroyed?"

TJ grinned a little and said, "Well, not on purpose."

"Megazord killer!" Tommy exclaimed.

TJ began to talk but Tommy cut him off saying, "That was my favorite Megazord!"

"There was this monster called Goldgoyle!" TJ tried to explain. "He destroyed both the Turbo and Rescue zords."

Cassie leaned forward and said, "No, that's not what happened. Goldgoyle was beating the Rescue Megazord, so TJ decided to self destruct it."

Tommy looked at TJ and said, "You REALLY ARE a Megazord killer! You did it on purpose!"

TJ looked at Cassie and said, "Well, if I recall, someone wanted to go down into the Megazord and fix the systems that were falling apart, with her bare hands in the middle of the fight."

Tommy said, "At least tell me you put up a fight with the Turbo Megazord."

"I hit the monster with the spin out move," TJ said.

"And then you at least attacked?" Tommy asked.

Cassie said, "Nope, he stood there."

Tommy's mouth dropped open. TJ said, "The spin out didn't even phase him. Even if I swung at him, there was no way I was going to scratch him. So Goldgoyle blasted the Turbo Megazord and that was pretty much it."

Tommy shook his head and turned away muttering, "Megazord killer..."

TJ couldn't stop laughing as he said, "I couldn't do anything else."

"So how did you destroy this Goldgoyle?" Tommy asked turning back to TJ.

"I threw all of our weapons down its throat and blew it up from the inside," TJ said.

Tommy thought a moment and said, "Well, I guess Ill forgive you. I mean, you did figure out a way to destroy it without zords."

TJ asked, "So we're cool?"

"Yes Mr. Megazord killer. We are cool," Tommy said.

TJ just kept on laughing. Billy turned to Angela and said, "You build Megazords?"

"Oh yes, we built five zords here. They were used to battle Queen Bansheera and her demons," Angela said.

Billy found it interesting that someone else could make zords. He wanted to learn as much as he could about what she could do. He asked, "So what could the zords do?"

She said, "Well, the first zord was called the Lightspeed Megazord."

TJ thought a moment and asked, "Isn't that the one with the go-go gadget arm ability?"

Laughter went over the room as Angela said, "When separate, the red rescue zord was a fire truck and could extend the ladder to save someone like from a building. In Megazord mode, it could extend the ladders to attack and punch from far away."

Carter shook his head and said, "Those silly arm extenders worked on like...the first two monsters. After that they were useless. I never liked that Megazord anyways."

Angela said, "It also had a sword, which could be used for a energized sword slash."

Billy seemed stunned as he said, "Is that all it could do?"

At that moment, Angela sat up, furrowed her eye brows as she asked a little offended, "What do you mean, is that all it can do?"

Billy shrugged and said, "I was thinking with all the help here, it might have had a few different abilities."

Joel tried to help Angela as he said, "She made the Super Train Megazord also."

"Yeah," she said. "The Super Train Megazord is a massive Megazord. It was built to have a lot of physical strength. We gave it enough power to finish monsters with missiles and an ion turbine weapon to blow enemies away."

Dana nodded and said, "Yes, I remember that. It was so powerful...that it nearly over powered the zord the first time or two we used it and injured us in the process."

Billy seemed surprised and said, "You were injured?"

Captain Mitchell said, "It was just to powerful. But we got it under control."

Billy asked, "Ok, One Megazord has ladders arms and another has a bunch of ammunition. What else did you make?"

"We also made the Light Speed Solarzord." Angela explained. "It had the ability to absorb attacks and use the solar energy during the day."

"That's a little more interesting than the others Ill admit," Billy said a little more interested.

Angela had never met anyone who seemed so disinterested in her work. "I also made the Omega Megazord. It could use what was called, Crawler Mode, and..."

She was interrupted as Carter said, "That mode was so useless..."

"It also could fire a missile at the opponent to destroy it and use its staff for a few slashes," Angela said.

Billy found himself surprised that the zords he was hearing about, for the most part, had no useful abilities to aid it in battle. He nodded and said, "Well I made a Megazord once also."

Angela laughed a little as she asked, "Just one?"

"Yes but it had a nice features. It was called the Zeo Megazord," Billy said.

"Wasn't that the one with the gold sphinx on its chest and the silly red helmet?" Angela asked.

Billy began explaining, "The silly red helmet was one of five different helmets it could activate. Each helmet drastically changed its fighting style. The red helmet was called Warrior Mode. It was the mode the Megazord usually fought in. It had Gravity Mode which could neutralize gravity fields and increase its physical strength. It also had Cannon Mode which fired a incredibly powerful energy blasts. It could also use a whirlwind like attack. Then there was Rocket Mode, which gave it the ability to fly and could also fire smaller blasts at the same time. And last, and my personal favorite, was Pyramid mode, which fired a blue ray at the opponent and could levitate them into the air, rendering them completely useless as it kept them from trying to possibly fire back or anything and slam them on the ground over and over. Oh yes, and it had a sword to finish its opponent with."

Captain Mitchell was impressed, "Billy, that is incredible for one Megazord."

Billy said, "I also created the Red Battlezord. It was designed to be controlled through Tommy's mind rather use any kind of controls."

"Brilliant!" Captain Mitchell exclaimed.

Angela began again, "I created the Lifeforce Megazord. It could..."

Carter and Dana were laughing aloud as Carter said, "That was an awful Megazord!"

Angela looked at Joel as he nodded slightly. Billy asked, "Whats so bad about it?"

Dana explained, "It took energy from the rangers own life force in order to battle. The time and effort it took to engineer something like that...and we were barely able to use it. It was too dangerous."

Billy thought a moment and asked, "Why make a Megazord that drains the energy from the rangers who are using it? I get that its a scientific advance but is it a good advance?"

"It was a step forward, nonetheless," Angela said slightly irritated.

At this point, Billy couldn't hide the surprised look on his face, "And you made all those zords with help here at this Aqua Base?"

"Of course, we are a team and work together," Angela said.

Billy nodded and said, "Must have been nice. I only had an Alpha droid and myself."

Captain Mitchell looked at Billy and said, "If you ever wanted a job here at the Aqua Base, I would put you at the top with the best of the best."

Billy smiled and said, "Thanks, but my place is on Aquatar."

Jason asked, "I have a question. Everyone calls their newer robots, Megazords. Where did you get the idea?"

Captain Mitchell said, "From the first Power Rangers, of course. They had that dinosaur themed Megazord. When we created our first Megazord, I wanted to give it some kind of fitting name. Lightspeed seemed fitting."

Jason smiled and said, "Its great to know that we inspired other groups of people to create new ranger teams."

Eric looked at Jason and Tommy and asked, "So, since your from the oldest teams, you must have a lot of zords?"

Tommy and Jason, along with most of the older rangers exchanged glances as Jason said, "During encounters, things happen to a lot of zords."

"So you don't have any?" Eric asked.

Tommy looked at Billy and asked, "What about the Zeo Zords?"

Billy thought a moment and said, "If they are, they are probably still in the Zeozord holding bay. We can go check it out in the morning."

"Sounds good Billy," Tommy said.

Billy looked at Andros and said, "Do you think you could give us a lift tomorrow?"

Andros nodded and said, "Absolutely."

Captain Mitchell said, "Lets have everyone bring your Megazords here to the Aqua Base and we will store them here so when you need them, they will be ready."

Everyone agreed as Captain Mitchell continued, "We will go ahead and end our session and meet back tomorrow morning. Anyone who doesn't have anywhere to stay can stay here. We have plenty of beds and rooms."

Jason nodded as he was excited about actually being able to help. He walked outside with Kim, Billy, Kat and Tommy. Jason stopped at his motorcycle as Billy said, "I'm going to take all of our old Power Coins and drain what ever power they have and put it all into yours."

Tommy said, "But they were destroyed."

"Our Ninja Coins from Ninjor were destroyed by Lord Zedd and Rita. Our old Power Coins from Zordon were kind of abandoned because we lost most of the power when Rito came along. I actually used my old morpher a while back and it only lasted a little bit. See, the Power Coins, act like a battery with information and the morpher simply processes it and surrounds the user in a colored suit and has access to certain powers. If I drain all the power from them, it would be as if you had assumed the power of the entire team, like we used to do," Billy explained as Jason hugged him.

Jason said, "Once again, you prove mind over muscle. This means a lot to me."

Billy said, "Ill get Trini's coin and you get Zacks. I'm sure they will understand."

Jason nodded and said, "Do you need a ride?"

Billy pointed to his communicator and said, "I can still teleport."

"Lucky guy," Tommy said laughing.

Kat put a hand on her belly and seemed to wince in pain for a moment. Everyone stared at her as she said, "I think the baby is kicking. Its getting so close."

Billy smiled and said, "You two are going to make great parents."

Everyone saw Cole walking from the base and out into the forest. Jason asked, "Where are you going Cole?"

"To spend the night in the forest!" Cole called back as he kept walking on.

"If that's how he likes it, then so be it," Tommy said.

Everyone shook hands and exchanged hugs. Jason called up Zack and told him he would stop by for a moment. Jason got on his motorcycle with Kim behind him and took off to see Zack. When Jason arrived, Zack stepped outside the door with his son next to him. Jason hugged Zack as his wife Angela, stepped outside. Zack had managed to marry Angela, his high school crush.

"How is married life?" Jason asked both of them.

"Its amazing!" Angela said.

Zack said, "With three children, it can't get any better than this."

Kim smiled and said, "They are all so beautiful!"

Zack said, "So when are you two gonna...?"

Jason put his hand over Zack's mouth saying, "Hey bro. Easy with that."

Zack laughed and said, "So what did you need?"

Jason explained the situation with Serpentera and needing Zack's coin to re-energize Jason's powers. Zack listened and said, "I would go, but I really don't want to risk my family not having a dad, if something happened to me."

"I understand that," Jason said.

Zack nodded and said, "You are gonna save us right?"

"I'm going to do whatever it takes," Jason said.

Zack walked inside and came back out with his coin. "I never really used it, but I couldn't get rid of it either."

Jason smiled and said, "Thanks man. You have no idea how much your helping me."

"Your my friend man. You always will be, no matter what happens," Zack said as he and Jason embraced.

Zack looked at Kim and said, "You take care of this guy. He's a good guy." Zack said as he and Kim also embraced.

Jason said, "I don't wanna keep you up any later, so Ill go ahead and head out."

Zack nodded and said, "Stay safe. Let the power protect you."

Jason and Kim waved goodbye as they hoped on Jason's motorcycle and stopped by their house as Kim grabbed her coin. When she hoped back on she looked at Jason and said, "Will you promise me you will be safe?"

Jason pulled her to him as he said, "I promise. I will be as safe as I can be. Billy said he can make it work again. With all these other rangers here, there is no way anything could happen. Its one huge team."

Kim nodded and said, "I just don't want to lose you."

"You wont," Jason assured her.

The two rode off back to the Aqua Base. Once inside, Jason found Billy in a room he was given and was sharing with Aurico. Billy said, "Trini is in Hawaii."

"Doing what?" Kim asked.

"She has going from state to state, helping with children who are homeless. Its quite interesting," Billy said as he took all the coins and set them on a table next to a machine.

"I sure do miss seeing her," Jason said.

Billy's machine consisted of four metallic tubes which met and joined together to make one big tube. The center where the tubes met had a small electronic motor. Billy said, "This is designed to drain most of the power from the four coins and fill your coin. I'm going to leave the coins with a very small amount of power so that they aren't destroyed."

Jason nodded and said, "Your a genius Billy. Thanks man."

"No problem. I'm going to go ahead and go to bed. Ill see you in the morning," Billy said.

"Good night," Kim said as she and Jason walked out and to a room they were given. Once in bed, Jason found it easy to doze off to sleep with Kim next to him. The few days would be the most difficult days for any ranger.

Chapter 4  
>The sky was black and the ground was covered in dark grey moon rock. There was eruptions and explosions going off all around as moon rock spewed through the air. The first Red Ranger was among some other rangers in a vicious battle. His voice could be heard as he fell to the ground from a beam fired from the almighty Serpentera. Jason, in his ranger form, tried to stand up, only to be pummeled by mysterious black figures as nearly 8 of them over took him.<p>

Kim watched from afar, as Jason battled as hard as he could against the foes. She wondered where Tommy and the others were. Had they already been destroyed? Why couldn't Jason fight back? Were his powers failing? She struggled to concentrate as he was knocked down time and time again. Kim wondered if he was the last ranger remaining.

The Red Ranger powers suddenly left Jason as he was left vulnerable in human form. Kim could see Serpentera making its way around in the air as it fired a beam at Jason. He looked at Kim, as he laid on the ground and reached a hand out for her. Kim let out a scream that could not be heard. She closed her eyes.

Suddenly, Kim found herself sitting up in her bed. The images that she had just seen left her questioning. Had Jason already died? Was she going insane now? She looked around seeing she was in the same room she fell asleep in. She looked to her left and saw Jason laying down, looking straight up at her. "Bad dream?" he asked.

She let out one long sigh of relief as she lowered herself and let her head rest on his chest. "Yeah, bad dream," she replied.

"What was it about?" Jason asked.

"You," she said in a low voice.

Jason didn't even need to know what it was about, he already knew. "Nothing is going to happen to me. I'm going to be just fine."

She said, "And if Billy can't get your morpher to work right?"

"Then I won't go," Jason said as he pushed that thought from his mind. He knew Billy would get it to work. "Simple as that. Besides, we have a future together."

Kim perked up as she looked at him saying, "We do?"

Jason could see from the look in her eye, what she was thinking about. Jason just didn't quite understand, why he was so nervous about taking the next step. She clearly wanted to get married and so did he, but only he, himself, held them back. "Yeah, we do," he told her.

She smiled really big and said, "Take your time."

Hearing that only made him feel worse about it. She was being patient with him and he was just...taking his time. For the first time, Jason was unsure of himself. His mind was so confused about why he couldn't say what he wanted to say, or ask what he wanted to ask. He knew one thing that would help. "I wonder if they have breakfast ready," he said.

"Pig!" Kim said as she laughed. The two of them got out of bed, took a shower in the room they had, and walk outside. Jason was quickly met with Billy. He held Jason's morpher in his hand and the other four coins as he gave the morpher to Jason.

Billy said, "It should work just fine. Just try to avoid anything that might cause your powers to deactivate. I remember things like, falling from high places, like falling from the zords, that always seemed to knock the power out for a little while. I'm sure your power would save you. I just don't know how long it would be before you could morph again."

"Thanks Billy. Thanks a lot," Jason said thankful.

Kim looked at Jason and said, "You promised you would be careful."

"I know," Jason said putting his arm around her.

Billy said, "The more rangers, the better."

Captain Mitchell and Andros joined them as Andros said, "The Megaship is ready when you are."

Jason said, "I'm going to get some breakfast first."

Andros said, "The Megaship has the ability to make high quality food for you."

"Seriously?" Kim said surprised.

"Yes, anything you want," Andros assured her.

Katherine waddled forward holding on to Tommy as she said, "I am getting hungry myself."

Kim let go of Jason's arm and walked to Kat saying, "Ill switch you Tommy. Ill take Kat to go get something here. You hold on to Jason and make sure he gets something to eat on the ship."

Tommy and Jason looked at each other a little odd as Tommy said, "I don't think holding on to him, is going to be as enjoyable as holding on to my wife."

Everyone laughed for a moment and then departed. Kim and Kat walked towards the dinner area as everyone else headed to the Megaship. Captain Mitchell asked, "Tommy, have you thought of a name yet?"

Tommy shook his head, "Boys names are harder than girls."

"What do you mean," the captain asked.

"I want a name with meaning. Not just any old name. Something with true meaning," Tommy said.

Captain Mitchell said, "Well, no pressure. Dana says she wouldn't be surprised if she had her baby within the next few days."

"The doctor said she still had about a month to go," Tommy said.

"My daughter has a very special gift, when it comes to anything medical related. I never question what she says. You might ask her to take a look at Kat for herself. The equipment needed is here at the Aqua Base. She wouldn't even charge you," Captain Mitchell explained.

Tommy wanted the best for his wife. He wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to have her checked out. "I would appreciate that. I mean, if she really thinks Kat is that close. I never really trust doctors. They always say something different."

"I can't think of anyone more qualified, and more willing to help than Dana," the captain told him.

"I just have been so worried that something might happen to her. Like for instance, I might not be there if she were to go into labor and she was left by herself, or if she fell. I can only do so much. Even like now, I know I need to go help fight those borgs, but I just want to be there with her right now. I mean, Kim is with her, which makes me feel a little better..." Tommy said as he was clearly spilling his feelings out.

Captain Mitchell put both his hands on Tommy's shoulders and said, "Your worried. You have never gone through this. You have to remember, she isn't the first woman to have a baby. And if, for some reason, she went into labor within the next few days, well, we are at a facility with trained personnel. Dana, as well as Carter, are all trained for this kind of thing. The Aqua Base wasn't just built to create Power Rangers. We also have a highly sophisticated Health Unit as well. Don't you worry. Ill call Dana right now."

Captain Mitchell's words comforted Tommy. Captain Mitchell walked to a console near the Megaship and pressed a button and spoke, "Dana, please respond."

A few moments later, Dana responded, "Yes dad?"

"Could you possibly run full check up on Katherine. Tommy wants to be certain," the captain asked.

"Certainly. No need to ask. Tell Tommy his wife will receive the best care," Dana responded.

Tommy couldn't help but get a big smile on his face when he heard how cheerful she sounded. Tommy spoke, "Thank you Dana. This means a lot to me."

"I know," she said cheerfully.

The transmission was ended. Tommy looked at Captain Mitchell and said, "Thank you again."

"Anytime," Captain Mitchell said.

Everyone stood at the ramp leading up to the inside of the Megaship as Karone walked down the ramp and said, "All aboard the Megaship."

Everyone started walking up the ramp as Captain Mitchell watched. Tommy looked back at Captain Mitchell and said, "Are you coming?"

Captain Mitchell shook his head as Billy said, "I'm not sure what we are going to find, if anything. We can use all the help we can get."

Captain Mitchell thought for a moment and then said, "Well, I wouldn't miss my chance to get to help the rangers who inspired me."

Captain Mitchell followed everyone else up the ramp. Karone waited at the bottom of the ramp and then began to follow behind everyone. A female voice sounded from the distance saying, "Wait!"

Everyone looked back as Kendrix moved towards them. She looked at Tommy and said, "I have decided I'm not going to help fight against Serpentera."

Tommy asked, "Why not?"

She looked at Karone and handed her, her Quasar Saber. "You are going to go for me," Kendrix said.

Karone held the saber as she said, "I don't understand."

"It makes sense. You want to go and be of use to everyone. You want to make up for what you have done. That is the only thing that is going to put your mind at ease," Kendrix explained as she turned to Tommy. "I want to stay and help your wife."

Tommy was confused as he said, "I don't understand."

"I just have this feeling, a gut feeling, that I need to stay with Katherine. I want to help her, since you have to go," Kendrix said.

Captain Mitchell looked at Tommy saying, "Your wife has three different people wanting to stay with her when your gone."

Tommy was kind of speechless. He was worried sick over his wife and her safety and the safety of the baby. He said, "Thank you. It means a lot. I just...I just don't want anything to happen to her."

"You have my word that she will be safe," Kendrix assured. She looked at Karone and said, "And I'm sure you will be very useful to the team."

Karone couldn't help but smile as she hugged Kendrix saying, "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Now go help your friends," Kendrix said as Karone hurried up the ramp and said, "Ill make you proud Kendrix!"

"You already have!" Kendrix called back as the ramp began to raise up into the Megaship. Kendrix hurried to Katherine to join her with several other older pink rangers.

Andros walked to a panel just by the ramp, which was already closed and spoke, "Deca, set a course for..."

Billy said, "Ill feed in the coordinates."

Andros watched as Billy tapped some keys and input the location of the Zeo Zord holding bay. Deca confirmed as Andros said, "You...you know how to give coordinates to a computer?"

"That's not hard to do at all," Billy said.

"Be careful. I might replace Deca with you, since your so skilled at...everything," Andros said.

Billy laughed and said, "By any chance...I was wondering..."

"What?" Andros asked.

Billy looked at him saying, "Can I fly the ship?"

"Its kind of a difficult thing. You might need someone to show you how to take off," Andros said.

Billy shook his head saying, "Na, I doubt that."

Andros wanted to see what else Billy could do. "Sure, Ill show you to the control room."

Andros led the others to the control room where Karone was by the navigation controls. Andros said, "Go right ahead."

Billy rolled up his sleeves and looked at the navigation panel at all of the instruments. He pushed a few buttons as the ship began to roar to life. Andros watched as Billy took hold of the acceleration handles and began to push one forward. The Megaship began to lift up slowly. Higher and higher, the ship went straight up as Billy exited through a port at the top of the Aqua Base hanger, which extended out of the water. The Megaship hovered in place when it was completely out of the Aqua Base.

Andros said, "So I guess you don't need to know that to go forward you..."

Before Andros could finish, Billy pushed the second handle forward causing the ship to go forward. The Megaship began moving faster and faster in the direction of the Zeo Zord holding bay. Billy pushed a button and the auto pilot took over as Billy let go of the controls. "That was fun. Thank you," Billy said.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Captain Mitchell asked.

"I'm not much of a cook," Billy said.

Jason said, "With that note, I hungry."

Karone said, "Follow me."

She led the others to the dining area. She walked to a panel and said, "All you have to do is.."

Billy pushed a few buttons and after a moments, near the dining table, a door opened, which looked much like the inside of an oven, with burners on the bottom. A plate of bacon and eggs was warm and ready. Billy picked it up and took a fork and tasted it. "Wow, this is really good."

Everyone else made their selections and sat down at the table. It was somewhat silent for a moment as Karone said, "So, what is it like living on Aquatar, Billy?"

Billy explained how the planet was almost all water, but there were many spots of dry land. He was also in the process of developing many filter systems to allow for fresh, clean water. "They have about as many issues as Earth does. A lot of people just don't care about the environment," Billy said.

After about an hour, the Megaship made a buzzing noise as the computer stated that they were nearly at their destination. Everyone cleared the table and moved to the main control room. The Megaship began to land next to an extremely large hill covered in grass. Andros said, "Karone, go lower the ramp."

Karone led everyone to the ramp as she pressed a button which activated the ramp. As it lowered, everyone walked off the ship and onto grass. Tommy said, "Billy, this is the place, right?"

Billy nodded and said ,"Of course. I just hope the bay door still works."

Billy walked to one side of the hill as the huge bay door remained closed ever since the Zeo power was abandoned. Billy stood by the door and removed the cover of an electrical box. He pushed a few buttons as the door refused to open. "Whats wrong?" Jason asked.

"The door won't open. It has power but I don't think the system is working right. I'm going to hot wire it," Billy said.

"That's sad when you have to break into your own bay," Captain Mitchell said.

At that moment, a green borg lept from the air and landed behind the crew. Everyone spun around as the green borg spoke in a monotone robotic voice, "I am here to claim the zords within for myself. Step aside or you shall force my hand."

No one moved as Andros said, "Gerrok, you have no chance against all of us."

"I am not alone. Cogs!" Gerrok called out.

About 18 cogs flipped out of the air and landed in front of Gerrok. Each one stood ready to defend Gerrok. Jason, Tommy, Andros, Karone, Billy, and Captain Mitchell stood ready. Karone looked at Captain Mitchell and said, "We will handle this. Just hang back."

Captain Mitchell smiled and said, "I may be older than all of you, but I have skills."

"Attack!" Gerrok shouted.

The cogs charged in and began attacking everyone. Jason and Tommy fought side by side, knocking cogs left and right. The two were an incredible team. Karone and Andros also fought together, eliminating cogs. Billy wasn't the best fighter, but he had the skills for basic defense, which was enough to thwart the cogs. Captain Mitchell, proved to have some serious fighting skills of his own as he put a few cogs on the ground.

One by one, the cogs were eliminated, until none remained. Everyone stood side by side, waiting for Gerroks next move. Gerrok pulled out a broad sword. "You shall all die!"

At this point, everyone knew what time it was. Jason turned to Billy and Captain Mitchell and said, "You go get the door open. We will handle this."

"Its morphin' time!" Jason and Tommy shouted at the same time. Both morphing into their red ranger suits.

Andros shouted, "Lets rock it!"

Karone with her Quasar Saber shouted, "Go galactic!"

All four rangers stood side by side. Gerrok waited as he spoke, "No power shall save you from my wrath!"

Gerrok charged forward with his weapon drawn as the rangers charged together. Gerrok swung his sword left and right, striking Andros. Jason and Tommy began landing punches and kicks as Karone helped Andros up and joined them. The battle was extremely one sided as Gerrok fell to his knees, out of breath. "You rangers...Ill destroy you forever!"

Gerrok charged as a last effort. Karone used her Quasar Saber and slashed several times across Gerrok's chest. Gerrok roared out as he fell to the ground and a massive explosion erupted. The three reds congratulated Karone. "And you thought you were going to be useless," Jason said.

Karone, hid behind her helmet, the smile of victory. She wanted to be useful and she finally had been. Maybe they would be able to defeat the borgs. She certainly hoped so. "I'm just glad I could help," Karone said.

The bay door finally flew open as Billy said, "I got it!"

The four rangers took off their helmets as Karone looked at Captain Mitchell and said, "So where did you learn to fight?"

"I used to train when I was younger, but when I got older and began running the Aqua Base, I didn't have as much time for those things. Anyways, good job with that borg," Captain Mitchell said.

Karone couldn't help but let out her excitement as she said, "I feel so good. I got to help. I mean...I REALLY got to help, like I did with the other Galaxy Rangers!"

Captain Mitchell said, "Now remember, even after all of this is over, you can still be useful, even without ranger powers. There is all sorts of things people can do to help others."

Karone realized at that moment that the powers only gave her physical power, and that she had what it took to be a hero with her own heart. There would always be other people in the world who needed saving, but not from monsters, but other things that threatened them in some way. She took this to heart.

Everyone began to enter the bay as Billy said, "I just hope all the zords work."

Jason said, "Its been a while since I even thought of that Warrior Wheel zord."

As everyone walked inside, along the wall were four different bays for each zord. The Zeo Megazord was in the first one and the Red Battle Zord was in the second one. The third was for the Super Zeo Megazord, but the zord was laying face down on the floor, on top of the Warrior Wheel. In fact, many of the tools and machinery inside the bay, laid all about the floor. Walk ways in the air, now laid on the ground.

"It kind of looks like an earthquake hit," Billy said.

Tommy ran to the Red Battlezord and reattached his helmet so he could jump up to the top. He slipped inside his old zord and pressed a button to activate the zord but it did not respond. He tried several times but nothing happened. "I think the Red Battlezord is dead."

Billy bit his lip as he and Jason walked slightly ahead of the other three to the Super Zeo Megazord and looked at the damage. The megazord laid on top of the Warrior Wheel, which now looked a lot flatter. Jason said, "Even if Warrior Wheel worked, it won't be useful like that."

Billy said, "Jason, check the Super Zeo Megazord."

Jason nodded and put his helmet on and leaped up to the fallen megazord, entering inside and tried to activate the megazord. Nothing responded as Jason called out, "Its dead. The computer screen doesn't even work."

Suddenly, there was the sound of metallic footsteps. Billy and everyone else, spun around to see the Zeo Megazord walking towards them. Each step made the ground vibrate violently. "Easy Tommy!" Andros called out.

Captain Mitchell looked up at the Zeo Megazord saying, "Now that is a nice looking zord. It has a very...warrior like, look to it."

Billy said, "Well, that's one zord."

Tommy looked at the computer screen on the zord and said, "It doesn't have much power left. Its going to need some recharging."

"We can take it back to the Aqua Base. Ill see to it that you get all the power you need," Captain Mitchell said.

Karone looked at Billy saying, "So what do the helmets look like?"

Billy grinned and said, "Go ahead and show it off Tommy."

Tommy pushed a button and shouted, "Zeo zord five helmet, power down!"

Tommy waited but nothing happened. He pushed the button several more times and said, "Billy, I don't think the helmets are working."

"We'll take it back and Ill look at it," Billy said as Tommy turned the zord and walked out of the holding bay.

"What are we going to do with the dead zords?" Jason asked.

Billy looked at Captain Mitchell and said, "Would you have any use for them? Even scrap metal?"

"We might be able to. I can send a team out here to see what they can use, if you really don't want them," Captain Mitchell said.

"They would need a lot of work to get them up and running. They have sat around for years and years. I'm sure many of the electronics don't work anymore," Billy said.

"At least we have another zord," Karone said.

Andros said, "If we get into a zord battle on the moon, your more than welcome to ride along with me in the Astro Megazord, if you want, Jason."

Jason nodded and said, "Thanks. My zords are long gone."

Billy said, "That might not be so."

Jason looked at Billy saying, "Didn't you say the Thunder Zords were destroyed?"

"Yes, but I think they are still available. See, if you remember, Zordon designed the Dinozords with that back up system in case they lost," Billy said.

"You mean, when they lost, they returned to their hiding place to recharge?" Jason asked.

"Correct," Billy confirmed. "But see, I think that same system remained when we obtained the Thunderzords. When they were destroyed, Zordon said he couldn't recharge the zords because there was no source of power. The Command Center's power core was gone. We recharged the core once we got our new powers."

"So you think, that the zords recharged after you got the new power?" Jason asked.

"Affirmative. I could be wrong, but you might try calling them. This is also why I didn't drain all of the power from all of the coins. Just in case the zords worked, we will need Power Crystals," Billy said as he opened his hand, showing the other four coins.

Captain Mitchell asked, "Now, which zords are we talking about? I keep hearing thunder and Dinozords."

"Our Thunderzords were our Dinozords infused with the power of thunder," Billy said.

"Well, call them out. I want to see them," Captain Mitchell said.

Jason looked out at the open grassland. He put his hand in the air and shouted, "I need Thunderzord power now!"

Lightning boomed overhead as the five Dinozords rushed to Jason's call. Once gathered they stood together as the Pterodactyl flew about overhead. Jason expected them to turn into the Thunderzords. "Billy, we aren't they changing?"

Billy shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe that power is no longer available. Might as well make sure they work."

Suddenly, there ground shook as everyone spun around to see smoke billowing from the ground. Before the crews very eyes, Gerrok had raised up to full grown height. "I will be taking all of these zords with me to the moon!"

Billy turned to Andros and said, "The Zeo Megazord doesn't have much power. I don't know how much the Dinozords have either, but I don't think its enough."

"I have you covered!" Andros shouted as he leaped through the air and into the Megaship. He pushed a button and shouted, "Astro Megazord transformation!"

The Megaship flew up into the air and began to transform into the Astro Megazord and landed between Gerrok and the other zords. The Astro Megazord drew its saber as it stood ready to defend the others. Gerrok, with his sword in hand, charged at the Megazord. Swords collided, sending a few sparks about as Andros fought against Gerrok.

Gerrok raised his sword high as he shouted, "I shall destroy you!"

It struck the Astro Megazord several times as Andros tried to hold it steady. "He is really strong!" Andros shouted.

Tommy knew he couldn't just sit and watch. He had to help. He marched the Zeo Megazord towards Gerrok. Gerrok struck the Zeo Megazord a few times before taking a punch and was sent flying through the air. He crashed with a thud but stood up quickly. His sword glowed green as he threw it at the Zeo Megazord, striking it again. Tommy shouted, "Zeo 1 battle helmet activate!"

Once again, nothing happened. Tommy shook his head, knowing he should have remembered. Gerrok began to advance on both Megazords, striking them both and knocking them down. "Down for the count!" Gerrok taunted.

Jason said, "We have to try the Dinozords."

Billy gave a coin to each of the remaining crew, except for the Saber Toothed Tiger. Jason looked at Billy and said, "I have you Billy." He turned to Karone and said, "Karone, take Captain Mitchell to the Mastodon."

Billy held onto Jason, as Jason jumped up to the Triceratops and let Billy in, before leaping to his Tyrannosaurus. Once Captain Mitchell was inside the Mastodon, Karone hurried into the Pterodactyl. Captain Mitchell was shouted with joy as he got to be inside one of the Dinozords. Jason called out, "All right, power up your Power Crystals!"

Jason used his coin and made the crystal and plugged it into the controls. Billy did the same as he said, "You two, all you have to do is put the coin in your hand, and spread them apart, and the crystal will form."

After a few moments, everyone was running along with the Dinozords. Even without Trini, the Saber Toothed Tiger followed. Jason shouted, "Time for some Megazord power!"

Jason pushed a button as the Dinozords came together to create tank mode. Once everyone was in the same cockpit, Jason pushed another button and the zord began to stand up. Billy said, "This feels like old times."

Captain Mitchell couldn't help but lean forward to look out as the ground moved farther and farther away from them as the zord stood up. Once the horns swung into place and the computer stated, "Megazord activated!"

Lightning struck the Megazord as Jason looked over at Billy and said, "How much power do we have?"

Billy ran a few checks and said, "Looks like we have about half power. These zords have been sitting around for a long time."

Captain Mitchell tapped a few keys and said, "Looks like your sword and shield are still available."

"That's great," Jason said. He turned to Karone and without thinking said, "Kim, can you..."

Jason felt embarrassed as he said, "I'm sorry, I'm just used to Kim sitting there..."

"Not a problem," She said.

Jason said, "Can you monitor our power? Just in case what we have doesn't last long."

"Of course," she said.

Jason marched the Megazord closer to the battle. Jason looked over at the captain, seeing how excited he was. Jason looked ahead and swung a fist at Gerrok, sending him tumbling about. Jason stood the Megazord between Gerrok and the other two zords. Jason called out, "Andros, take the Zeo Megazord back to the Aqua Base. We will be there soon!"

"Jas', are you sure?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, we can handle this," Jason called back.

Andros pressed a button as the Astro Megazord reverted back into the Megaship. Tommy raised the Zeo Megazords arms and took hold of the arms of the Astro Megazord that ran along the bottom of the Megaship as landing gear. Andros began to fly the Megaship back as the Zeo Megazord held on tightly.

Gerrok shouted, "I will dismantle each zord, one by one, and take it as my own!"

Gerrok raced forward and swung his sword a few times, striking the Megazord several times. The Megazord stumbled backwards as Billy said, "We aren't going to have enough for a long fight. We better end this quickly."

Jason nodded and said, "Kim, can you..."

Jason nearly swore as he made the same mistake. Karone was impossible to offend, but Jason still couldn't help himself. "Karone," Jason said slowly. "Can you see how much power the Power Sword has?"

Karone tapped a few buttons and said, "It has full power."

Jason nodded saying, "Thanks." He looked at Captain Mitchell and said, "Activate the shield!"

Captain Mitchell pressed a button and the shield appeared in the Megazord's left hand. "We need the Power Sword!" Jason called out.

The sword flew from the sky as the Megazord caught it in the air. Gerrok charged and clashed swords with the Megazord. Both exchanged blows as Gerrok fired a blast of energy. Jason held the shield in front as the blast was redirected back at Gerrok. Gerrok fell to the ground as Jason said, "Alright, lets finish this!"

The Megazord raised its sword into the air as lighting struck it and caused it to glow purple with energy. The Megazord rushed towards Gerrok, striking him once as Gerrok cried out in agony as he fell to the ground and exploded. "Yes!" Jason shouted.

Captain Mitchell was ecstatic. "I actually got to go through a battle in this Megazord!"

Everyone cheered as they had taken down an enemy together. Jason said, "Well, that's one less opponent to worry about."

Captain Mitchell said, "There is a good chance they know we are coming, since they seemed to know where to send someone to attempt to stop us."

Karone looked at Jason and said, "So, when are your big day?"

Jason spun around in his chair, surprised by her question. "What do you mean?"

"Oh you know, when you and Kim say your vows, make love, and live happily ever after!" she said teasingly.

"Oh, we aren't engaged yet," Jason said looking away.

"Why not?" she asked.

Jason stopped for a moment and said, "Its a hard thing to do..."

Captain Mitchell sat forward and said, "Are you afraid she will reject you?"

Jason shook his head, "No, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't. Its just...I'm really going through with it. Its a big step. I want to marry her, but my brain is too nervous."

Captain Mitchell said, "Asking a girl to marry you can be a very intimidating thing to do. Its a lot like martial arts. If you want to see the results, you have to go through with it. I was nervous about asking my wife also. We were happy together, but I soon realized there was nothing to be afraid of. Of course, I don't mean to sound like your dad."

Jason nodded saying, "I know. I'm just working up the courage. I can't say anything else I have ever done in my life was as hard as this."

Billy said, "A nice, big wedding would be something good to think about as well."

Jason thought for a moment and then said, "Yeah, that would be great. But I want to do this...with style."

Captain Mitchell said, "Why don't you ask her before you go to the moon and when you get back, then you can get married once you step back onto Earth."

"But who would marry us?" Jason asked.

"I'm qualified," the captain said.

Jason said curiously, "What are you not qualified to do? You know martial arts, your a the captain of an underwater base, your a fire fighter..."

Captain Mitchell said, "I just like to be able to do different things. So what do you say? Ill marry you two once you step off the Megaship."

Jason thought and then with a smile said, "Deal."

"Then its settled," the captain said.

Jason looked at Billy and said, "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Name it," Billy said.

"May I use your communicator to teleport to go buy the ring Kim wanted? I know Zordon would never have said this was alright, but its kind of an emergency."

Billy grinned and said, "No problem at all." He said as he took his communicator off and handed it to Jason.

Captain Mitchell said, "Ill make sure your Megazord gets fully charged for battle."

"I can't thank you enough. Your very hospitable and willing to help us," Jason said as he shook the Captains hand.

"If there is anything else you need, let me know," Captain Mitchell said.

Sucks when you have work and other obligations and can't write as much as you want.

Chapter 5

Andros flew Tommy and the malfunctioning, Zeo Megazord to the Aqua base. He lowered it into one of the many zord holding bays available. He landed the Astro Megaship and lowered the ramp as he exited. He walked to the bay holding the Zeo Megazord and watched as Tommy leaped down from the zord. When he landed, he demorphed. Tommy asked, "I sure hope Billy can fix it. We are going to need all we can get."

Andros nodded saying, "I'm sure he can fix anything."

"He never failed us once. He got us through a lot of tight jams," Tommy said.

"I just hope he and the others are alright," Andros said a little worried.

Tommy looked at Andros and said confidently, "Jason can handle himself, along with any situation that approaches."

Tommy made his way through the base with Andros following. "Do you always trust each other that much?" Andros asked.

"Of course. You have to if you want to succeed," Tommy told him.

Andros thought about that as he followed Tommy into the lounge area where Tommy's pregnant wife Katherine was reclining. Kimberly, Kendrix, Dana, Cassie, and Jen all surrounded his wife. Kendrix was right. Katherine was safe and had someone with her. He walked to his wife and leaned down and hugged her tightly saying, "How are you feeling?"

"Never better! I'm so excited!" Katherine said in a very happy tone with a big smile

"Why?" Tommy asked.

Dana looked at Tommy and said, "I was right. Your wife is probably going to go into labor within a few days."

Tommy's smile matched Katherine's as he said, "That is amazing!"

He thought for a moment and his face went a little worried again as he asked, "What if we are all gone when it happens?"

Dana put a hand on Tommy's arm saying, "I will be right here beside her. She will be in the best care possible."

Her confidence made Tommy feel better. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I have just been worrying so much."

Tommy said, nearly overcome with emotion. He had done nothing but worry about his wife. It felt nice to have some weight lifted off. Kendrix said, "We have also decided to take shifts with her at night."

Dana said, "You have five former Pink Rangers taking care of your Pink Ranger."

Tommy sat beside his wife and put his arm around her as Kimberly asked, "So where is Jason?"

"We found our zords. We ran into a member of the Borg and the Zeo Megazord wasn't working properly, so Andros brought us back and Jason is finishing the fight," Tommy said.

Kimberly nodded with understanding as she said, "So he should be back soon then."

Andros stared at Kimberly, seeing no sign of worry about her dearest love. This senior team all trusted each other. No one was greater than the other. No one seemed to do anything on their own, they worked together.

Captain Mitchell walked into the lounge and said, "And that Borg is history!"

"One less enemy to worry about, "Andros said happily.

The captain said in a serious tone, "I think there is a good chance they know we are coming, or at the very least, aware of them. That is the only reason as to why we happened to get attacked at a pretty dead and barren location."

"Where is everyone else?" Kimberly asked.

Captain Mitchell said, "Looking at the Zeo Megazord. Billy went to work on it as soon as we arrived."

"That sounds about like him," Kimberly confirmed.

"Knowing him, he'll have fixed in a little while," Katherine said.

Andros had been a Power Ranger for quite a while, but next to everyone else, he felt like a junior. He said, "I like your confidence in each other as a team. I think I could learn from it."

Captain Mitchell stepped forward and looked at Andros as he spoke, "The Power Rangers are a team. You have to work together as a team and trust each other. Everyone has strengths and weaknesses and as a leader, you need to be able to identify your teams abilities. Billy has insane mechanical skills. Everyone trusts he knows what he is doing."

Andros nodded saying, "I was never much of a team player in the first place."

"You got that right," TJ said as he sat beside Cassie.

"I have just always felt that I was going to get things done quicker if I just go alone. I don't have to worry about bringing anyone else along. They only slow me down," Andros admitted.

Captain Mitchell replied, "Sometimes going slower is better. With more than one set of eyes looking at each others back for traps or other surprises, your less likely to be ensnared somehow and lose time. You can finish a monster faster with more help. A ranger can only do so much on his or her own."

Jason finally stepped into the room after returning, overhearing the conversation, he said, "You have an entire family of rangers. You don't ever have to do anything on your own. No matter how good a ranger may be, there will always come a time, when they need help and it must come from other rangers who are willing."

Andros nodded and said, "I couldn't have asked for a better family."

Jason sat down beside Kimberly and pulled her against him. "I missed you," Jason said.

Kimberly smiled replied, "I missed you, too."

At this point, the lounge began to fill with more rangers. Billy returned from his work. Carter entered with Joel behind him. Eric and Wes stood by the entrance talking with Leo and Aurico. The room had become incredibly packed.

Cole walked into the lounge and sat down holding a small white dog. Kimberly went ecstatic as she reached out to pet it, "Is this your dog?"

"No, I found him outside. He told me that he was lost," Cole said.

Kimberly looked at Cole a little odd saying, "You can tell what animals say?"

Cole nodded, "Yes! Its great! When you get lonely, you just find an animal to talk to."

Cole lifted the dog towards Jason saying, "Pet him, he is soft."

Jason bite his lip and leaned away cautiously and said, "Can you do me a favor, Cole?"

"Name it," Cole said.

"Ask the dog if it has had a flea dip," Jason said.

Cole, along with most of the room, looked a little confused as Kimberly let out a big massive laugh. Billy laughed a little himself, knowing what Jason meant. Cole asked, "Why do you want to know about its fleas?"

"So, it HAS fleas?" Jason asked in a serious tone.

At this point, Kimberly was rolling with laughter with tears coming from her eyes. She regained herself a little as she spoke, "Once during our time as Power Rangers, Jason found a dog and started petting it. Rita had created a spell causing Jason to break out in a serious rash."

Jason said, "I couldn't stop scratching myself! That wasn't even funny at all!"

Kimberly was laughing again as Billy said, "When we were trying to fight the monster, and Jason was literally rolling and flipping about because the irritation was so bad."

Leo looked at Jason saying, "I think the correct question was, have you had YOUR flea dip?"

Everyone began laughing as TJ said, "No, no wait. Did Kim have to give you your flea dip?"

Jason was red in the face as he tried to speak through laughter, "No, Zordon did and it was just a spray that was made for me."

"A spray? So it WAS a flea dip?" Leo asked.

"No, no, not exactly,"Jason tried to explain through laughter.

Captain Mitchell said, "Well, you are officially the first red ranger to have a flea dip!"

Jason couldn't help but laugh harder when he looked at Kim who was also laughing. Cole put the small dog to his own ear and looked at Jason for a moment and then said in a serious tone, "He is clean. I can't hear any fleas talking."

Everyone only laughed more. Cassie said, "Well, there was a time when we got baked into a pizza."

Everyone perked up, eager to hear the story. TJ began, "Well, we went to go fight a monster who happened to have a massive microwave. He threw onions, pepperoni, and cheese on us and cooked us. Then he was about to eat us."

"He wanted to eat me first," Cassie said.

"I refuse to eat anymore pizza," TJ said.

Eric asked, "Was it deep dish?"

TJ looked at him saying, "It don't matter cause if your pizza is full of different colors it is NOT good to eat!"

Tommy spoke, "Once I had a spell put on me that made me sing every time I talked."

Everyone gave a little laugh as Katherine corrected, "It wasn't just singing. It was opera!"

"Can you imagine singing opera while fighting?" Wes said.

Leo shouted in with an operatic tone, "Its morphin' time!"

"That's how I had to say it," Tommy said as he watched Leo nearly fall into the floor laughing.

Carter said, "We met a mermaid before."

Eric shook his head saying, "Those don't exist."

Aurico said, "As one...who lives in the water...I can assure you...they do...in fact...exist."

"How in the world do they mate exactly?" Eric asked.

Laughter went through out the room again as Cole said, "This is so awesome. Just having this time with everyone before we go into a big battle."

"Bigger than any battle before," Andros said.

"Especially if they dig up Serpentera and get it working," TJ said.

Cole looked at Andros and said, "So are you the leader? You started the entire round up of everyone."

Andros shook his head saying, "I don't want to be a leader. Never sought it, never wanted it. If your looking for a leader, I pass that torch to someone else."

Andros looked at Tommy as Tommy spoke, "Ill be the leader, when I need to be the leader. Personally, I think the best leader, however, is still Jason. He always comes up with a plan. Always knows how to make use of each team member. Always watching out for everyone."

Jason shook his head saying, "I'm no better than anyone else."

Captain Mitchell looked at Jason saying, "I believe that when Zordon picked the first five, he didn't pick you to be the leader for nothing. You had natural leadership capabilities and I could see that when we were out today. You were aware that the Zeo Megazord needed to be kept out of battle and that you could finish the monster with what you had left."

Jason said, "I don't seek leadership."

Captain Mitchell said, "I don't think any ranger leader really does. If it comes to them that they need to lead, they do it. Any of the leaders here could lead at any time, if it was something they were familiar with. But they aren't. The way you and Tommy make Serpentera out to be an extremely dangerous situation only confirms that the other rangers are going to be looking to you for direction. To me, it has come to you or Tommy. A leader needs to be well informed on the matter to make good decisions and you and Tommy are well versed with Serpentera."

Tommy said, "I always preferred to kind of be the watch dog. You know, making sure everyone is safe."

Billy nodded, "I agree. When someone was in trouble, Tommy came after us."

Kimberly said in a sing song tone, "Everybody wants you."

Jason looked around the room at all the rangers who had been leaders and realized he was being asked to be the leader of the team. The leader of leaders. Jason nodded and said, "Alright then."

Miss Mayweather looked at everyone and said, "The Megazords are all in bays and ready if you need them."

Carter asked, "Is the Super Train Megazord ready?"

She shook her head, "Unfortunately, the repairs on it aren't yet complete so it won't be seeing battle again. At least, not yet."

Captain Mitchell made a fist and put his hand out as everyone else, standing in a circle, did the same. "Ranger or not, we are all one. Lets all work together and save the day. Lets go save the world!"

Everyone began moving out of the room. Jason looked at Kimberly seeing her staring at the ground. He took her hand and walked out with her to a secluded area and said, "I know what you are thinking."

"Your going to be safe right?" she asked him.

Jason nodded saying, "Of course. Ill have a lot of help. Ten rangers is a lot."

She stared away as she said, "Your going to be gone, and Ill be worrying the entire time."

"When I get back, we have the rest of our lives together, forever," Jason said.

She looked up at him and said, "Forever?"

Jason looked at her saying, "All of these rangers are great. Nothing could ever buy all of these friends here. But, there is only one person I want to spend the rest of my life with...forever."

Jason knelt down on one knee and stared up at her as he opened a tiny blue box, containing the ring she had wanted. He let a few seconds pass as he watched her mouth slowly open without words. With ease, Jason asked, "Will you marry me?"

She stared down at him and without hesitation and nearly shouting said, "Yes! Yes!"

She leaned down and met his lips with hers as the two shared a kiss. Jason stood up and slide the ring on her finger. She stared at it a moment and looked up and jumped on Jason as he swung her around a few times as the two laughed and shared a passionate moment. She looked at him as he still held onto her saying, "So, what made you decide to finally go through with it?"

"A nudge," Jason said. "I was pretty nervous but after talking to Captain Mitchell about it, I just felt its something I don't have to wait on. Besides, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

She flashed her gorgeous smile as she said, "Now when you get back, we get to plan a wedding. But for the record, it can be small. I don't need anything expensive or even a long engagement."

Jason nodded said, "Its a good thing that you think that way. Captain Mitchell actually said it would be fine if we got married here."

"Here?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah. He is certified to marry. We could do it when I come back, if you want," He said.

Kim's eyes kept getting brighter and brighter as she said, "Seriously?"

Jason nodded said, "Or we can wait. I have no problem either..."

She cut him off saying, "No. I want to do it when you get back. If you want, that is."

"Of course. You should have a dress though," Jason said.

Kim looked at him a little crazy and said, "I do not!"

Jason laughed saying, "Ok, you don't need one. But you want one and your going to have one."

"We don't have a lot of money to throw around, you know," she said.

Jason reached into his pocket and pulled his wallet out and took a blue debit card saying, "I have been saving money for an occasion such as this. I wanted to have some extra, in case, I actually went through with it. Now, you go find a dress."

She took it and looked at him evil like, saying, "Are you sure you want to hand me your card? You know I'm going to go buy the most expensive dress I can find in each dress shop in town right?"

Jason laughed as he knew that the first thing she would do in a dress shop is ask which one is the cheapest. He said, "You find something you like. Something you feel pretty in."

"Fine. When you get off the ship, Ill already have it on." She said with a smile.

Jason grinned and kissed her for a long moment. The two embraced as Kim said, "You have to promise to come back."

"I will. I promise," Jason said.

The two walked to the hanger where the Megaship was waiting. Jason couldn't help but smile as he held on to Kim. As the two walked into view, everyone began clapping. Jason waiting for the clapping to die down as he said, "Whats with all the clapping?"

Eric said, "Because two cheesy grins were walking our way."

Both of them only broke out bigger smiles as Jason said, "Are we that obvious?"

Tommy said, "You can't mistaken those smiles. She clearly said yes."

Tommy walked up embracing his best friend as Katherine waddled to Kim. Katherine said, "Your fairy tale is coming true!"

Kim nodded barely able to contain herself as she said, "I don't know what to say!"

She walked to Captain Mitchell and said, "Will you really marry us?"

Captain Mitchell put his hands on her shoulders saying, "Once they get off the ship, you say when, and Ill be there."

"Thank you so much," she said as she hugged him.

Captain Mitchell embraced her as he said, "Not a problem at all. I'm glad to be able to assist."

Jason walked through exchanging hand shakes and hugs as Captain Mitchell pulled Jason near saying, "Tell me I was right? It was easy. Right?"

Jason nodded saying, "Yes, you were right."

Captain Mitchell hugged him as he said, "Congratulations!"

Kimberly looked around at everyone and said, "For the record, everyone is more than welcome to attend!"

Jason looked at his team and said, "Lets get this over with."

Tommy looked at Dana and said, "You are going to watch my wife right?"

"I won't leave her side. She is going to have more help than she needs," Dana said.

Tommy said, "Thank you. Ill never be able to repay you."

"I don't want paid. I just love helping those in need," she said.

Tommy gave his wife a hug as he said, "Ill be back in a bit alright?"

Katherine nodded saying, "Go on. Ill be fine. I promise."

Tommy began to turn away as Katherine said, "Oh, by the way. While your up there, think of a name for your child!"

Tommy scratched his head and said, "Alright, Ill try to remember to do that."

Dana said, "They call that early symptoms of Alzheimers!"

Andros led the way onto the ship as Tommy, Cole, TJ, Carter, Leo, Aurico, Eric, and Wes all made the way on board.

Kimberly walked to Jason and held onto him for a long moment. Jason didn't want to let her go. However, he knew he had to go. He had to protect her and everyone else. She kissed him for a long moment and as she said, "You promised..."

Jason nodded his head and said, "I promise. I love you."

"I love you," she repeated to him.

Jason began walking onto the ship to the group who was waiting for him. He stopped a moment and looked at Tommy. The two of then nodded as Tommy said, "Karone, come on."

Karone looked a little puzzled as Jason said, "Your coming with us. Consider it another chance to make up."

Karone smiled as she made her way onto the ship waving as Kendrix called out, "You can thank me later!"

The ship ramp began to raise as Andros went to the controls and began to control the ship. As the ship began to lift up, everyone else watched. From a window, Jason could see Kimberly. He waved at her as she waved back. The two never took their eyes off of each other until they were out of sight.

Kimberly suddenly felt alone. Even with all the other rangers around, Jason alone, gave her the most company. She focused on her wedding. The thought of it helped, knowing after this, she would finally live "happily ever after."

Chapter 6

Kim watched as the ship rose and began heading into the sky. Part of her was worried but the other part of her was very happy. She hoped Jason would return safely. She bit her lip already wondering if they were alright. Captain Mitchel walked towards her saying, "Don't worry. We will have full communication and visual watch on them. We will be able to keep up with whats happening. Now go pick out a dress."

Kimberly smiled and hugged Captain Mitchell and said, "Thanks for everything. Ill be back as soon as I can."

Kim began walking out of the hanger and passed by Kat letting her know she would be leaving for a bit. Jen looked at Kim saying, "Mind if I come?"

"Not at all, if you don't think shopping at stores in the past will bore you," Kim said.

"No. I won't mind at all. I've never been dress shopping," Jen told her.

Dana tossed Kim the keys to the Hummer and said, "Don't have too much fun with it."

Jen and Kim loaded up in the Hummer as Kim gave Jen the keys saying, "I don't like to drive."

Jen laughed a little and climbed into the drivers seat saying, "Why not?"

"You can't look at anything. You have to watch the road," Kim replied as Jen drove the Hummer out of the Aqua base and towards some local shops.

Andros moved the ship towards the moon. Eric stood by Andros, watching out the window with interest. Once on the moon, Andros sat the Megaship down away from the location of the Borgs. Once the ship landed Andros called out, "Karone, open the ramp."

Karone lowered the ramp as Andros said, "Remember, its going to be just like being on Earth, but we are on the moon."

Everyone walked down the ramp and stepped onto the moon. Andros, Leo, and Karone watched as everyone else was entertained by the moon dirt. Wes touched the moon dirt saying, "This is so cool!"

"Are you having fun?" Leo asked.

"Yes I am!" Wes said.

Leo laughed saying, "You act like you have never been anywhere other than Earth."

"We don't get to fly around the galaxy," Eric said.

Andros said, "Well the Borg's aren't too far away. They are about a few hundred yards away."

Jason looked around. The night sky in every direction as if it was night on Earth.

Karone looked at Jason and said, "What do we do?"

Jason shrugged and said, "Let just walk up and get this over with before it gets worse."

Jason began walking towards where the Borgs were located. Once they were in view.

General Venjix was walking with his Borgs on the moon as Scrap, the orange Borg, spoke, "Installation of the Neoplutonium Reactor to Serpentera is complete."

"Excellent!" Venjix exclaimed. "Finally, we can avenge your untimely destruction, King Mondo. Lets begin!"

As the Borgs began to walk towards Serpentera, they were interrupted as all of the rangers moved to intercept the Borg's. Jason looked at General Venjix and said, "If you miss King Mondo that much, I'm sure we can help you find him."

Cole pointed at Venjix shouting, "We are not going to let you revive Serpentera!"

"Try and stop us!" The general shouted as nearly one hundred cogs lined up behind the general and his Borgs. "Cogs to battle!"

Each ranger got into stance as Tommy called out, "Lets do it!"

The cogs and rangers charged at each other. As with most infantry, the cogs were easily thwarted within five minutes. Once all of the cogs were knocked to the ground, the rangers moved to the general and his group.

The six Borgs moved into a line to face the rangers. Jason looked around and said, "Everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded as Jason shouted, "Its morphin' time!"

At the very same time, every used their morphing items to transform into their colored ranger suits. Cole shouted, "Red Wild Force Ranger!"

Eric shouted, "Quantum Ranger!"

Wes shouted, "Red Time Force Ranger!"

Carter called out, "Red Lightspeed Ranger!"

Leo shouted ,"Red Galaxy Ranger!"

Karone called out, "Pink Galaxy Ranger!"

Andros called out, "Red Space Ranger!"

TJ shouted, "Red Turbo Ranger!"

Aurico called out, "Red Alien Ranger!"

Tommy called out, "Red Zeo Ranger!"

Jason shouted, "OG Red Ranger!"

Everyone laughed a little as everyone shouted in unison, "Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers!"

Explosions went off behind the rangers as General Venjix gave a questioning look saying, "You really think you can stop us? You have no idea what your getting yourselves into!"

Cole shook his head saying, "Your the ones unaware of what your getting into. Good will always conquer your evil ways!"

General Venjix turned to Automon the red Borg and said, "Defend Serpentera at all costs!"

Automon made his way towards Serpentera. Jason turned and said, "Karone, can you stop that one?"

"Sure thing!" she said giving an "ok" sign. She hurried to Automon as Jason looked at everyone else and said, "Lets take care of these guys!"

"Right!" Everyone shouted. Jason ran forward with everyone behind him. Jason charged at General Venjix, with Cole behind him, as the two began to battle the general. The other rangers all spread out in order to defeat the Borg's.

Wes and Tommy began fighting Scrap. Wes came in with the first kick landing against Scraps shoulder. Scrap attempted to fire a blast from his hand but Tommy interrupted him. Tommy sent a few punches Scraps way. Wes tripped Scrap as he growled trying to stand up. Tommy ran forward and leap into the air and shouted, "Zeo flying power kick!"

Tommy landed a kick that connected with Scraps chest. The kick was so strong that Scrap flew through the air and crashed into a wall of moon rock. Wes and Tommy looked at each other and gave each other a fist pump as both ran to finish Scrap.

Steelon, the blue Borg, fired on Aurico and Eric on a slope. Both rangers dodged the shots. Steelon used his sword to swing at Aurico, who used his ninja speed to dodge several slashes. Eric used the moment of distraction to land a few blows to Steelon. He fired at both rangers and missed, which caused an avalanche of moon rock. Both rangers made their way down the slope as Steelon charged down the slope. Eric said, "I can fire at him from here, if I can keep my hands steady enough."

"Let me steady you...for your shot," Aurico took out his ninja sword and knelt down and held the sword in both hands over his head. Eric laid his Quantum Defender on the sword. Aurico never moved a muscle as Eric aimed his gun at Steelon and fired one shot that connected with his face. Steelon fell to the ground and tumbled the rest of the way down the slope. Eric looked over at the Alien Ranger and put his hand on Aurico's shoulder saying, "Thanks."

Leo and TJ were using their swords in the battle with Tezzla, the white Borg. Tezzla wielded a long blade from his arm. He swung at both rangers, knocking them down. Leo stood up first and charged and swung with a horizontal attack but Tezzla jumped high into the air and angled his blade at the ground. He fired several blasts at Leo. The explosions engulfed Leo in smoke. From the smoke, Leo jumped up and slashed Tezzla from the air. Before he landed, TJ jumped into the air and landed a slash of his own as Tezzla fell to the ground, clutching his chest.

Suntron fired a cannon at Carter and Andros. Carter was using his Rescue Blaster and Andros, his Astro Blaster. Suntron continued to fire a volley of shots. Both rangers ducked behind some moon rock and looked at each other and nodded, as Andros said, "Lets do it."

Carter jumped from behind the rock first and fired some shots to cover for Andros who leaped from behind the rock and stopped once he landed. He fired some shots as Carter moved closer. The two continued to cover for each other while the other moved closer. Suntron fired at the two rangers as they moved closer. Once they were close enough, both rangers dodged a few more shots as Carter knocked the cannon from Suntrons hands. It was then, that both rangers fired at Suntron, knocking him off of the ledge he stood near and down to the ground below.

Karone went to fight Automon. Karone drew her Quasar Saber. Automon attacked striking Karone a few times. Karone responded with a slash from her saber. Automon fired a beam from his eyes, which Karone defended against using her saber to bat the blasts away. Angered, Automon charged as Karone slashed the Borg across the chest, knocking him down.

Jason sat back, wanting to see what Cole was made of. Cole attacked General Venjix quickly. A couple of hits and Cole was knocked to the ground. Jason could see Cole was being overtaken as the general came and attacked Cole while he was down. Jason flew through the air, landing a few kicked to the general, sending him back a bit. He looked back at Cole who was standing up and said, "Not bad. Let me show you how its done."

Jason charged in and began fighting Venjix. A few swifts moves and Jason had both of Venjix's hands trapped. Jason tossed him into the air and kicked him through the air. After a running start Jason leaped through the air and landed a corkscrew kick, sending the general flying once again. Jason looked back at Cole and said, "Go for it, newby."

"Morphenominal!" Cole said as he rushed in and using his Red Lion fan and angled it at the ground, causing explosions to ripple around the general as he fell back. Venjix looked at both rangers advancing on him. He looked at the two rangers and fired a beam at them both, knocking them to the ground. "I still have Serpentera!"

Venjix ran towards Serpentera as Karone cut him off. Venjix attacked Karone viciously. Even with her saber, she was unable to stop him. He knocked her to the ground and leaped up into Serpentera. He pressed a few buttons and activated Lord Zedd's old zord. The zord lifted out of the ground. All of the rangers watched as it lifted off. Jason and Tommy looked at each other as Tommy said, " It looks a little too green and a little smaller."

Andros shrugged and said, "Might be the metallic body reacting with the surface of the moon."

"We have to stop Serpentera before it leaves the moon," Carter said.

"There is only one chance," Cole said. He looked into the night sky and shouted, "Wild Force Rider!"

The Wild Force Rider came to Cole and moved its set of wings into place, allowed Cole to fly in the air. Everyone looked at each other oddly, thinking the flying motorcycle looked retarded. Serpentera fired a few red beams from its mouth but Cole was too quick. After a moment Cole said, "I got it!"

Cole moved the rider in front of Serpentera and revved up the engine and saying, "For the Earth!"

Serpentera fired a beam at Cole. Cole flew the rider straight through the beam and straight into the mouth of Serpentera. A few moments later, the zord began to ripple with explosions. The zord erupted and exploded in the air. The rangers all cheered as Jason said, "I've got to admit, you did well rookie!"

Cole leaped off his rider and landed beside everyone as General Venjix leapt from Serpentera as it exploded. He landed on the ground and looked at the rangers. Cole looked at the general saying, "Give up! Your finished!"

Venjix laughed and said, "Its not even begun yet!"

At that moment, all of the Borgs who had been beaten, began standing up and moving to stand beside Venjix. All six Borgs suddenly grew into giant form. They looked down at the rangers as Venjix said, "Like I said, its not over! Its just begun!"

Venjix stomped on the ground as the rangers rolled to the side. Leo said, "I think its time for some heavy artillery!"

Cole looked into the sky and shouted, "Wild zords, decend!"

Even though it was on the moon and not on Earth, the Wild Zords came running to Cole's call. Cole watched his Red Lion come into view. Once it was close enough, he looked up at it saying, "Are you ready buddy?"

The lion gave a massive roar as Cole jumped inside it. Cole then brought all of the Wild Zords together, forming the Wild Force Megazord. Cole exclaimed, "Alright, we are ready!"

Wes shouted, "Time Flyers!"

Somewhere, in the year 3000, Captain Logan heard the call and sent the Time Flyers to Wes. Once in view, Wes jumped into his own flyer as he went straight to Red Mode. The Time Flyers came together to form the Time Force Megazord as it landed on the moon.

Eric shouted, "Q-rex!"

The Q-rex ran through the sky and onto the moon. Eric stood outside his zord on the ground from far away as his zord had no cockpit. He transformed the Q-rex into its Megazord mode. Once transformed, it stood beside the other zords.

Carter shouted, "Light Speed Rescue Zords online!"

The Rescue Zords came rolling along the moon. Carter leaped into his Pyro Rescue zord and pressed a few buttons as the zords became the Lightspeed Megazord. Carter marched his zord forward as he said, "Alright, I'm ready!"

Leo shouted, "Galactabeasts!"

The Galactabeasts came running as Leo jumped into his Lion Galactabeast. Cole shouted, "Oh wow! Another red lion!"

"Thats right!" Leo said as he combined his Lion Galactabeast with the other beasts and formed the Galaxy Megazord. He looked over at Cole saying, "This is so cool! Two red lions!"

Andros and Karone both turned to the Megaship and leaped into it. Once in the cockpit, Andros grabbed a joystick and said, "Begin Transformation!"

The Megaship flew into the air as the nose of the ship opened, releasing the small space shuttle. The rest of the Megaship formed into a robot as the shuttle formed the head as Andros said, "Astro Megazord online!"

TJ looked into the sky and shouted, "I need Turbo Zord power now!"

The Turbo Zord drove through the air and landed on the moon. TJ leaped into his his Red Lightning Turbo Zord and drove around as he pushed a button which began the combination. The Turbo Zords came together, forming the Turbo Megazord.

Aurico called out, "I need Shogun Zord power now!"

The Shogun Zords ran towards Aurico as he rose into the air and became one with the Red Shogun Zord. After that, he made the five zords become one, forming the Shogun Megazord. He moved it to stand by the others.

Tommy shouted, "I need Zeo Zord power!"

The Zeo Zords came rushing to Tommy as he leaped into his Phoenix Zeo Zord. He flew around and plugged his Zeonizer crystal into the cockpit as everything began to combine. Once his zord docked with the rest, Tommy was automatically moved into the cockpit as the Zeo Megazord was ready.

Jason shouted, "I need Dino Zord power now!"

The Dino Zords came running to Jason's call. He watched as his old Tyrannosaurus Dinozord walked to him. He leaped into his Dinozord and powered up his power crystal, plugging it into the cockpit as a joystick. The zords came together, forming the tank mode as the computer announced, "Megazord sequence has been initiated."

The zord began to stand up and as the Pterodactyl covered the chest and the horns of the head swung into place, the computer again said, "Megazord activated!"

Jason moved his zord beside everyone else's. He was impressed by all the zords. It was interesting seeing the difference in size between the zords. The Lightspeed Megazord and Time Force Megazord were rather short, coming up to the shoulder of Jason's Megazord. But none was shorter than the Zeo Megazord as it stood at the Lightspeed Megazord's shoulder.

Jason's Megazord was on the taller end. The Q-rex Megazord, Galaxy Megazord, and Astro Megazord were all as tall as Jason's Megazord. However, no Megazord was as tall or as large as the Shogun Megazord. Jason's Megazord only came up to the shoulder of the massive Megazord. It was nearly twice the size of any of the other zords.

The roll call began as Cole said, "Wild Force Megazord ready!"

Wes said, "Time Force Megazord ready!"

Eric said, "Q-rex ready!"

Carter said, "Lightspeed Megazord ready!"

Leo said, "Galaxy Megazord ready!"

Andros and Karone both said, "Astro Megazord ready!"

TJ said, "Turbo Megazord ready!"

Aurico said, "Shogun Megazord ready!"

Tommy said, "Zeo Megazord ready!"

Jason said, "Megazord ready"!

Explosions went off behind the zords as Venjix shook his head saying, "Enough posing!"

Venjix looked at Tezzla and asked, "You may commence the attack now!"

Tezzla nodded saying, "The attack is being sent at this very moment!"

"Good, then lets finish this here," Venjix said as the Borgs began charging forward. All of the Megazords began moving forward as well. The moon shook as the Shogun Megazord stomped its way forward. The final battle was about to take place.

Chapter 7

At the dress shop, Kim was going through dresses, glancing at them trying to find something suitable but not expensive. Jen would comment on her dresses when Kim asked what she thought. It had been a while since Kim had gotten to go clothes shopping. She remembered her times of shopping with Aisha after school.

Jen watched her hold up a blue dress, one that had a lot of sparkle. Jen shook her head, not liking the taste. Kim put the dress back and dug for another one. Jen looked at her saying, "You are clearly in love."

Kim grinned saying, "I can't help it. I have been waiting for him to ask me for so long. Now that he finally asked me, its literally like a dream come true."

Jen responded with, "I know the feeling. You meet someone who comes into your life and you start getting thoughts of a whole new life that you realize could potentially become a reality. Someone who fits you in every way. Someone who makes you feel safe."

Kim looked at her saying, "You talk as if you have experienced it before."

"I was engaged," Jen said as she stared at the ground.

Kim saw the way she looked at the ground as she asked, "What do you mean by...was?"

"I met someone who was perfect. He showed me how to be a better person. He helped me get pass my Time Force tests. Its because of him, that I am here now as who I am. He was everything to me. We became engaged."

Listening to her story, Kimberly was afraid to ask but she couldn't help herself. "What happened after that?"

In a low voice, Jen replied, "He died."

Kim felt her heart shatter as she could see the pained look on Jen's face. Jen looked up at her explaining the situation with Ransik and how he had killed her fiance Alex. "He died in battle."

Kim said, "I am so sorry..."

Jen went on, "When I and the other Time Force rangers went back in time to go after Ransik, I met Wes, Alex's descendant. Wes looked just like Alex but they were both very different. It wasn't that I had forgotten about Alex, its just that Wes made me feel very special. He wasn't as hard up as Alex. I started having feelings for Wes. Alex returned after just barely surviving the attack from Ransik. Alex had been so badly injured his body died for a few hours, but I never knew about that."

"That must have ben awkward, "Kim said.

Jen said, "After they met, Wes ended up proving he could get things done more efficiently than Alex, and it was Alex who was by the book in everything he did. Wes took my heart."

"Maybe you and Alex just weren't meant to be. I think we all go through periods of life where we think everything is set in stone. After you live some life, you realize that isn't so," Kim said.

"I could agree to that, "Jen said.

"I actually used to date Tommy. He was so amazing. I went away to go compete in gymnastics and met another guy. He was very nice so I broke up with Tommy through a letter, which I felt bad, but I knew I wasn't romantically interested in Tommy anymore. Besides, I could see Katherine wanting him from half way around the world. Then I ended up running into Jason once I returned and we talked a lot and had a little run in with Divatox. Now we are engaged," Kim told her.

Jen smiled and said, "I hope everything works out for you. You two look wonderful together."

Kim found a dress she liked and when Jen nodded in agreement, she ran to try it on. The dress was white, with long sleeves, and a little fancy. When she came out, Jen said, "By the smile on your face, that must be your dress."

Kim looked at herself in the mirror and pictured Jason standing next to her. How she longed for him to return. He was her better half. Being without him made her feel out of place. She knew it wouldn't be long before he was back and they could start their new lives together. She smiled at the thought of his return.

She took the dress off and paid for it and left the shop with Jen. Both hopped into the Hummer and headed back to the Aqua Base. She wondered how Jason and the others were doing. Jen looked over saying, "Maybe they are already heading back."

Kim hopped she was right. To her distaste, Jason wasn't there when she returned. Angela Fairweather was currently in the communications room with every other member listening and watching on video. Kim looked to see everyone summoning their zords. Kimberly said, "I didn't think it would get so dangerous that they would need their zords on the moon."

Captain Mitchell looked at all the zords lined up saying, "That Shogun Megazord is pretty beefy."

Billy nodded saying, "I haven't seen that Megazord in a long time."

Kimberly sat beside Kat, who had Dana and Cassie near her. Kim said, "I can't wait for this to be over with."

At that moment, there a loud banging noise that shook the entire Aqua Base. Everyone looked around wondering what that was. Everyone froze as several more loud bangs echoed through the base. Jen asked, "Is something trying to get in here?"

Captain Mitchell shook his head saying, "That's impossible. Not many people know where this base is located."

Just then, all of the lights went out, leaving the rangers in total darkness. Every computer turned off and the big screen showing the battle turned off as well. Gasps sounded through the room as Angela said, "Don't panic, the emergency lights will come on momentarily."

Several more bangs sounded as lights came on through out the base. The lighting was half as bright as before. Captain Mitchell and Angela began tapping keys trying to get any response. Billy said, "Someone cut the power supply off."

Circuit said, "I can detect something coming towards us."

Soon everyone could hear footsteps. Angela began to tremble as she said, "Who would want to harm any of us?"

Captain Mitchell said, "I'm not letting anything happen to anyone."

Captain Mitchell walked to a small closet in the room and took out a one of the many Rescue Blasters through out the base. He walked to the only door that gave entrance to the main room. Jen hurried to the closet, grabbing a blaster for herself and stood beside Captain Mitchell. Captain Mitchell looked back at Billy and Angela and said, "Put your heads together and get the power working again."

The footsteps grew louder. Kim huddled next to Kat, putting her arm around the pregnant woman. All Kim could think about was Jason. How she wished he was here. She needed the familiar safe feeling he always gave her.

Kim stared at the door as the footsteps grew louder. The door was kicked in as Captain Mitchell and Jen dodged the door as it was knocked off its hinges. Robotic noises filled the room as cogs marched into the room. Kim couldn't even count them all. Captain Mitchell looked at Jen and shouted, "Fire!"

Both of them began sending a round of fire at the cogs, dropping a few. The cogs forced Captain Mitchell and Jen to move backwards, so as not to be overrun. Jen continued to fire as she shouted, "Its not use, there are too many of them!"

Jen put her gun down and reached in her pocket and pulled out her Chronomorpher. Jen shouted, "Time for Time Force!"

In a flash, she appeared in her pink ranger suit. She charged into the crowd of nearly 100 cogs and began fighting off as many as she could. After knocking a few aside, she began to be overtaken. Captain Mitchell moved into battle and began fighting without any kind of powers. Even with good intentions, the two were no match for all of the cogs.

Cassie stood up moving away from Kat as she took out her Turbo Morpher and used it calling out, "Wind Chaser Turbo Power!"

Cassie charged into battle trying to assist the other two. Dana ran forward with her Lightspeed Morpher shouting, "Lightspeed Rescue!"

Kim and Kendrix sat with Kat. Kat reached into her bag and pulled out her Zeonizer and attempted to put them on her wrists. Kim looked at her and said, "You have got to be kidding me! Who knows what will happen! Or how you will look." She said with a slight chuckle.

Kim took them from Kat and strapped them to her wrists and used them to become Zeo Ranger 1. She looked at Kendrix and said, "Can you get Kat out of here?"

Kendrix nodded and began helping Kat to a new location past all of the cogs. Kim ran into battle and stood beside Cassie, Jen, and Dana. Captain Mitchell looked at them and said, "If you can handle this, I'll help move Kat."

The four pink rangers charged into battle, fighting off the cogs. With the sheer number of cogs, it was very difficult. None of the rangers would give up though. It was just how rangers were. Giving up meant giving up the world to evil.

Some of the cogs began to break away from the main group and began walking down the hall. Dana tried to follow but couldn't stop the horde of cogs. Angela punched a few buttons and shouted into the intercom saying, "They are headed for the zord holding bay!"

Captain Mitchell helped relocated Kat to a hidden room to keep her and Kendrix out of danger. He hurried to the zord holding bay where he saw several cogs had already beaten him to the bay. Captain Mitchell began fighting off some of the cogs, unsure as to what they were after. A few cogs grabbed the captain and held him against the ground. He shouted at them, "Let me go!"

Blasts echoed through the hallway as Dana was blasting some of the cogs. She ran to her dad and knocked the cogs away. "Are you alright, dad?"

"Yes but we need to stop them!" he said as he stood up. The two tried to fight the cogs off but it was no use. One cog marched to a control panel and punched a few buttons and began walking to the Super Train Megazord. Captain Mitchell exclaimed, "That's what they are after!"

The cog, along with a few others, leaped up to the top of the Super Train Megazord. Captain Mitchell looked at Dana and said, "Don't worry about down here. Go up there and stop them!"

Dana jumped up to the top and began fighting the cogs. One cog punched a button in the Super Train Megazord trying to activate it. Dana tried to stop the cog but was knocked off the top of the zord as she hurled to the ground below. The fall knocked her powers out as she demorphed. Her father moved towards her asking, "Are you alright?"

Dana gasped for air as the ground began to rock. Rafters and pieces of the ceiling began to fall to the ground as the Super Train Megazord was used to jump straight up into the air. It began heading into the sky as Captain Mitchell said, "This is terrible! They have hi jacked the Super Train Megazord!"

He put one of Dana's arms around his neck and helped her to the main room where he put her down and went to try and help Billy and Angela. Angela started saying, "They took the Super..."

"I know. We need to get a message to the rangers on the moon. This is only going to complicate matters worse," the captain said.

Blasts sounded around the room as the remaining pink rangers finished off all of the cogs with their Rescue Blasters. Dana shook her head saying, "Its my fault. I couldn't stop them."

Her father looked at her saying, "You did what you could. That's all that can be asked out of anyone."

Dana groaned holding her side as Jen, Kim, and Cassie demorphed. Jen said, "So they took this other Megazord. Hopefully, since they have ten Megazords on the moon, they can regain control of it."

"Or destroy it if they had to," Billy said.

Captain Mitchell said in a gloomy voice, "You don't know what the Super Train Megazord is capable of. Its power is unmatched."

"All of our communication systems are offline," Angela said.

"We have to get it online and fast. Eleven lives are at stake," Captain Mitchell told her.

Kim and Cassie helped Kendrix bring Kat into the main room. Kim asked, "Is there anything we can do to help them?"

"Not without any power," Angela said.

Kim stared at the large screen which was black. She feared the worst. Bad news was heading straight for the love of her life. She knew everyone would get through this but that didn't help shake the sick feeling of uselessness from her body. She had to keep hoping.

Chapter 8  
>On the moon, each rangers marched their Megazords into battle. The remaining six Borg's were outnumbered. The rangers planned to get this over with quickly. The Borg wasn't going to go down easily. They still planned to avenge King Mondo.<p>

Tommy and Wes were fighting Scrap. Wes used the Time Force Megazord to give a few solid punches to Scrap. Scrap attacked back with a few quicker punches. Tommy marched the Zeo Megazord behind Scrap and used a kick to stop his attack against Wes. Scrap found himself bewildered by the onslaught of the two Megazords.

"Zeo 5 battle helmet power down! Zeo 1 battle helmet activate!" Tommy shouted as the helmets were switched. He used the cannon on the top of the helmet to fire at Scrap.

"Mode Blue!" Wes called out as the Time Force Megazord reassembled itself into Mode Blue. Using its gun, Wes ran forward and leaped through the air and fired at Scrap. Tommy used the Zeo Megazord's whirlwind assault on Scrap as well. Scrap rolled along the ground as he gasped for breath.

Leo and TJ faced off with Tezzla. Leo used the Galaxy Megazord to attack first with a volley of punches. Tezzla stumbled back as TJ came in with the Turbo Megazord through the air as its left leg glowed yellow as it kicked Tezzla, knocking him to the ground. As Tezzla stood up, TJ used the Turbo Megazords energy blast from the chest. Tezzla fell to the ground again as the Galaxy and Turbo Megazord tapped their firsts together in victory.

Andros and Karone used the Astro Megazord's ankle turrets to blast Suntron, giving Carter a chance to spray Suntron with water which knocked him to the ground. Suntron used his cannon to fire at both zords. The Lightspeed Megazord fell to the ground. The Astro Megazord used its gun to fire back, knocking the cannon from Suntrons hands. Carter, then extended the ladder arms to grab Suntron and tossed him overhead as he fell to the ground. He growled in anger, "Im not finished yet, rangers!"

Eric watched as his Qrex was being overtaken by Automon and Steelon. Both used a flurry of attacks to knock the Qrex down. Aurico came up with the massive Shogun Megazord, as it sent a single punch to Steelon, knocking him through the air. He turned his attention on Automon who struck the Shogun Megazord several times. The Megazord hardly flinched as it reached its huge hands out and grabbed hold of Automon and threw him through the air as he landed on top of Steelon.

"My turn! Quantum Missiles!" Eric shouted as missiles came from the Qrex's right hand, striking Steelon. Then it aimed its fist at Automon and fired it as it crashed into the Borg. The Shogun Megazord stood next to the Qrex as it towered over the Time Force zord. Aurico used the Shogun Megazord's saber as it began to glow with fire. The sky lit up with the flames as the Shogun Megazord lunged forward and slashed the sword across Automon. The entire moon shook as Automon caught fire. He yelled in agony as he incinerated.

Jason and Cole were once again battle Venjix. Venjix charged and struck both megazords. Cole charged forward landing a few punches. Jason followed up with a few punches of his own. Venjix staggered back and sent an energy beam from his hands, knocking both megazords down. Venjix taunted, "Your finished!"

Both megazords stood up as Venjix fired another blast at Cole. Cole used the Elephant Shield to block the attack. Jason nodded saying, "I got that beat."

Jason activated the Mastodon Shield and defended against a blast that Venjix sent out by sending the attack back at Venjix. Jason followed it up with a blast from the Cranial Laser. Cole quickly charged in, bashing his shield against Venjix, knocking him down. Jason commented, "Good Job!"

Jason saw something flying through the sky. It looked humanoid and black. Jason said, "Something is coming."

The black figure got larger, much larger. Carter exclaimed, "Its the Super Train Megazord!"

Jason didn't know much about this zord. He only knew it was one of Carter's and the Lightspeed rangers. Jason watched as it got closer. The figure was massive. As it landed, Jason noticed that every zord and borg stopped fighting and watched. The Super Train Megazord landed beside Jason and Cole's megazords. The zord was tall! Twice as tall as any of the other zords. Its frame was huge. Jason, inside the Megazords head, looked straight at the waist of the Super Train Megazord. He stained forward trying to see the top of it. Jason said, "That is a huge zord!"

"But who is controlling it?" Carter asked.

The Super Train Megazord walked by all of the zords and headed straight for Venjix. Leo shouted, "Looks like whoever is controlling it is on our side!"

The huge megazord rocked the moon with every step. As it made its way to Venjix, Jason noticed Venjix wasn't moving away. The megazord stood beside Venjix as the general said, "Mission accomplished. Now lets finish them!"

"Its been hi jacked!" Tommy shouted.

The Super Train Megazord stomped towards the other megazords. Aurico said, "Ill handle this!"

The Shogun Megazord made its way to the Super Train Megazord. The two stopped and stared at each other face to face. The Super Train Megazord looked down at the Shogun Megazord. Even the Shogun Megazord was dwarfed by this massive robot. The Shogun Megazord didn't even make it past the chest of the Super Train Megazord.

Aurico used the Shogun Megazord to throw a punch at the Super Train Megazords chest. The Super Train Megazord's chest had sparks come out but it only took a step back. The Shogun Megazord unloaded a flurry of punches. The Super Train Megazord took another step back and balled its fist up and swung at the Shogun Megazord. The sound rippled through everyone ears as the Shogun Megazord flew backwards through the air and crashed on the ground. Everyone, especially Eric, since his zord didn't have a cockpit, struggled to not fall over. Wes called out, "Are you alright?"

Aurico shouted, "Its so strong!"

The Shogun Megazord stood up and moved towards its opponent. It threw a few more punches which hardly did any damage. The Super Train Megazord grabbed the Shogun Megazord around the waist and lifted it up. Aurico tried to get his zord back on the ground but he was helpless. The Super Train Megazord dumped the Shogun Megazord on its head in the moon dirt. It was a sight seeing a Megazord with its head stuck in the ground.

The Shogun Megazord was no wimp, however, with a massive tug, the zord pulled its head out of the ground. Aurico drew the Shogun Megazords saber and struck the Super Train Megazord a few times. The Super Train Megazord backed a few steps backwards as the saber began to burn with fire once again. It swung the sword as hard as it could. The Super Train Megazord, with its massive hands, caught the sword, while it was ablaze. With one hand, it pulled the sword away. It held the Shogun Megazord with its other hand and drove its own blazing sword through the belly of the megazord. Aurico said, "Its no use!"

The Shogun Megazord staggered around with its own sword in its body. The Super Train Megazord aimed its hand weapons at the Shogun Megazord. From its left hand a turbine fired, sending thousands of laser shots. The right hand fired thousands of missiles at the Shogun Megazord. The Shogun Megazord fell to the ground and exploded. The explosion was so massive all of the combatants were knocked to the ground. Eric shouted, "Aurico!"

Aurico discontinued his mental link with the zord as he fell on the ground and demorphed. Eric began to go help him but Steelon attacked his Qrex. Tommy called out, "I've got him!"

Tommy leaped down from the Zeo Megazord and slung Aurico over his shoulders. Tommy tried to see over the debris of the Shogun Megazord but it was no use. He couldn't find anywhere to take Aurico and Scrap began to close in. Andros called out, "Bring him here. We can treat him!"

Tommy had to jump on top of a dismantled piece of the Shogun Megazord to see where the Astro Megazord was at. He jumped up on the Astro Megazord and carried Aurico into the zord and put him on a bed. Karone met Tommy saying "Ill take it from here."

Tommy left as Karone began to hook Aurico two IV's so that Aurico could rehydrate. She was no physician but had been around the galaxy enough to know about the Alien Rangers and their nature. Karone turned both IV's on to pump as much water into Aurico as possible. She stayed with Aurico for the time being.

Venjix turned to see a bunch of cogs coming running into battle on the ground at regular height. The general's fist turned purple as he caused the cogs to grow to full height. He turned to the army of cogs and shouted, "Get them!"

Cole said, "The Borgs, the Super Train Megazord, and now some cogs? What else are they going to do?"

The megazords began to do battle with the cogs. One cog wasn't much for a megazord but many cogs at once was a different story. The rangers battled on as the Borgs had a huge advantage.

Jason turned to Cole and said, "Are you ready?"

Cole nodded as the two charged after Venjix. With a series of combination attacks, the Wild Force Megazord and Jason's Megazord knocked Venjix down several times as they gained on him. Venjix realized he was being overtaken. Cole swung his fist at Venjix but the general returned to normal height. He turned and began to run away. He retreated into a small hole in the ground and vanished from sight. Jason said, "He got away. Lets help everyone else here. We can find him later. This isn't the Earth. He can't hide as well."

Jason and Cole turned to go help the others. After a few steps, the ground began to rumble. Everyone struggled to keep their zord standing as the ground shook violently. A beam of red energy exploded from the ground. Jason heard a screech that sounded familiar. The head of a dark green warzord poked its way out of the ground.

Jason couldn't believe what he was seeing. He watched as the serpent like zord crawled out of the ground and stood up on its hind legs, looking down at everyone. This was the zord Jason remembered. It stood about a quarter of a mile high. Venjix could be heard laughing maniacally. "Serpentera lives!"

Cole looked up at the zord shouting, "But I destroyed it! What is this thing!"

"This is the REAL Serpentera! What you destoryed was a smaller decoy!" Venjix shouted as everyone watched the warzord peer down at them. It shrieked as loud as it could as everyone tried to cover their ears while wearing helmets.

Tommy said, "We have to stop it!"

Serpentera looked down as its mouth began to glow with evil red energy. No one could tell how wide the attack would be. It concentrated its energy and aimed down at the ground. A red beam fired from its mouth and made contact with Leo's Galaxy Megazord. Jason shouted ,"Leo! Get out of there!"

Before anyone could react, the Galaxy Megazord was engulfed in a red glow and blew apart. Parts of the Megazord flew about, littering the ground. Everyone was knocked to the ground, enemy and foe alike. Leo fell to the ground as he demorphed. As parts continued to fall, Tommy used his Zeo Megazord to cover Leo. Parts bounced off the Zeo Megazord. Once the destroyed megazord scattered on the ground, Tommy moved the Zeo Megazord away calling out, "Are you alright Leo?"

Leo nodded saying, "A bit of a headache but yes!"

Leo remorphed jumped up into Andros's Astro Megazord and sat in one of the seats of the cockpit saying. "Ill be your little helper."

Serpentera began to take flight and began to circle around the warzone. Cole looked at Jason saying, "What do we do now?"

"We have to knock out as many of these cogs as we can. We can't attack Serpentera if we keep getting attacked while on the ground," Jason said.

Jason and Cole began knocking cogs about. While fighting cogs, the Super Train Megazord began marching their way. Before it could attack, Carter used his Lightspeed Megazord to attack spraying water at it from behind. The Super Train Megazord turned its attention on the smaller Lightspeed Megazord. Carter said, "After battling with it, I never thought I would have to fight it."

Carter used the Lightspeed Megazord's ladder arms to grab the Super Train Megazord. Carter tried to make the Lightspeed Megazord lift the Super Train but it was no use. The Lightspeed Megazord wasn't that physically strong. Instead, Carter retracted its right arm and drew its saber. It began to draw a circle with the fire. While holding the Super Train Megazord, it retracted its arm, causing the Lightspeed Megazord to come rushing close. It made a slash with its sword using the ring of fire.  
>The Super Train knocked the ring of fire finisher away with its hand. It grabbed the Lightspeed Megazord with its hands and lifted it. It then thrusted its fingers into the Megazords chest with both hands. It turned its palms outward and began to physically tear the megazord apart. After a few seconds, the megazord came apart and rippled with an explosion.<p>

The explosion knocked the Super Train on its back. Carter fell through the sky and crashed on the ground as he demorphed. The Super Train Megazord began aiming its turbine and missiles at Carter. In a flash, Tommy struck the Super Train Megazord. Tommy looked up at the zord. The Zeo Megazord could almost run between the Super Train's legs. Enraged, the Super Train slammed a huge punch into the Zeo Megazord's chest, sending it flying for several seconds before it bumbled along the ground.

For a moment, some of the cogs went to normal size and leaped up onto some of the zords. Carter watched as the Wild Force Megazord, Turbo Megazord, and Astro Megazord stopped moving. Cole was attacked by about ten cogs inside his zord. Cole was knocked away from his control spot and the Megazord went limp falling face forward since no one could control it. Cole shouted, "They are trying to take control of my zord!"

"Hold on!" Carter shouted as he remorphed. He was able to make his way to the fallen Wild Force Megazord. Climbing into a zord that was laying sideways was awkward. Carter began knocking cogs out of the zord with Cole's help. Once they were all out, Cole turned and shook hands with Carter saying, "Thank you."

"Now lets get this zord back on its feet!" Carter said.

Cole back into his spot at his control panel. Carter stood by the one next to him as Cole stood the megazord up. Jason shouted, "Are you alright Cole?"

"Yes, I'm fine now!" Cole called back.

The Astro Megazord was also being raided by cogs. Leo turned to Andros saying, "I will stop them. Don't give up the controls!"

Andros tried to keep the megazord under control as Leo tried to fight in the small confines of the Astro Megazord control room. The cogs were too numerous. Eventually, Andros had to start to fight back. Once he let go of the joystick for his zord, the zord went limp and crashed on its face. The force threw everyone forward against the glass shield in front. Andros shouted, "They are overtaking us! Karone, we need help!"

When Karone felt the zord tilting forward, she tried hard to hold on to Aurico to keep him safe. Karone heard Andros in need. A little hesitant to leave, she made sure Aurico's bed was laying flat and that he was alright. She made sure he had what he needed while she left him. She hurried to the control room and began to help fight the cogs. Karone told the red rangers, "I'm here."

The cogs were fierce in big numbers. Karone felt useless as she tried to fight off the huge number of cogs. The three rangers struggled as sparks flew about inside as the attack of robotic cogs seemed to have no end. A familiar voice with an Aquatarian accent said, "Allow me...to help."

Aurico had remorphed and entered the control room and began attacking the cogs from behind. With Aurico's help, they were able to thwart the cogs. Andros stood the megazord back up as Aurico took a seat near Andros. Karone asked, "Are you alright, Aurico?"

"Yes...thanks to Tommy...and yourself...for keeping me...hydrated," Aurico said.

Karone smiled behind her helmet, feeling that she had done something important. Being a Power Rangers was much more rewarding than being Astronema. She recalled Captain Mitchell's words about how its possible to help others without being a Power Ranger. She hoped she could find something useful to do once this was all over.

TJ struggled on his own against the cogs trying to overtake the Turbo Megazord. Unable to keep control, the megazord fell backwards. The force dumped TJ and his foes out of the zord and onto the ground. TJ began fighting the cogs but couldn't stand against the horde on his own. Eric ran to the TJ's aid and helped fight the cogs off. However, even the two of them weren't able to stop the cogs. Eric called to his Qrex and shouted, "Quantum smash!"

The Qrex stomped towards the fallen Turbo Megazord and the cogs nearby. It raised one foot into the air and with a mighty stomp, it smashed more than half of the cogs. TJ and Eric were able to finish the rest of the cogs. Once it was over, TJ turned to Eric asking, "Is that really an attack your zord does?"

Eric shook his head, "No, but it sounded cool."

TJ laughed and returned to his zord. Eric made the Qrex lean down and take the Turbo Megazord's hand, pulling it into a standing position. TJ called out, "Thanks!"

"Anytime!" Eric called back.

The Super Train Megazord stomped its way across the ground. Wes and Tommy both drew their sabers and attacked. Using quick attacks, the Super Train stood there taking damage. This hardly stopped it as it punched both zords, sending them flying backwards. Andros tried to use the Astro Megazords saber whip to wrap up the Super Train, only to have the Super Train grab the whip and swing the Astro Megazord through the air as it bumbled along the ground.

Jason and Cole were destroying cogs. The Wild Force Megazord was using its sword to cut down the cogs. The sword begin to light up as Cole shouted, "Pachyderm Crusher!"

The sword became whip like as it cuts through a few foes. Then the zord stood there with its hands at its sides as Cole called out, "Mega Roar!"

The Wild Force Megazord lit up. Five colors of light, red, black, blue, white, and yellow, shot from the megazord. Each Wild Force zord charged along with the light. The light crashed through numerous foes, sending cogs falling and tumbling about.

Jason used his Megazords sword to cut down its foes as well. The Megazord raised its sword into the air as lightning struck it, giving it a purple glow. Jason shouted, "Lightning Slash!"

The Megazord charged forward and cut through a good number of cogs. When the next horde of cogs charged, Jason charged up the cranial laser. From the two horns and the laser in the center on the top of its head, it fired a beam into the ground. The beam traveled through the ground and began to incinerate all the foes who were around.

Jason turned to Cole and said, "We have to stop that zord. Are you ready?"

Cole nodded, "Yes!"

The two megazords stood with the Super Train between them. The Super Train turned to Jason's Megazord first and marched forward. Cole used the chance to use his sword to strike the Super Train from behind. The Super Train swung its fist back and slammed it into the Wild Force Megazord. Spark exploded through the air, as it crashed onto the ground.

Jason marched the Megazord forward with its sword. Jason struck the huge zord a few times before taking a punch as Jason struggled to stay in his seat. Cole hurried to the Super Train to attack it before it struck Jason's Megazord again. The Wild Force Megazord swung its sword again, only to have the Super Train kick the smaller megazord away. Cole landed near Jason.

Both stood up as the Super Train Megazord loaded up its turbine and missiles and began to fire. At this point, Jason and Cole were in serious danger. Jason turned to Cole and said, "Shields!"

Both megazords activated their shields. The blast was so powerful, it knocked down both megazords. Their shields both shattered as the Super Train moved closer. Jason's Megazord stood up first and charged. The Super Train grabbed the Megazord and lifted it high over its head and threw it through the air. Jason was thrown about in the cockpit of his zord. The Super Train turned its attention on the Wild Force Megazord. It leans down and lifted the Wild Force zord into the air and threw it as well as it crashed beside Jason's zord.

Jason couldn't see anything for all the smoke and sparks spewing about. The Super Train walked towards the two zords. It stomped on the Wild Force Megazord, holding it down with one leg. It reached down and, with its right hand, grabbed Jason's Megazord by the head and lifted it up. The legs of the Megazord dangled in the air as Jason tried to get it free. The Super Train aimed its left hand missiles at the Megazord. Cole shouted, "Jason! Watch out!"

Jason couldn't tell what was going on as the hand of the Super Train covered the view from the cockpit. Jason lit up the Megazord's sword in his hand as quickly as he could. Lightning struck the sword as Jason brought the sword down against the Super Train's hand. The sword cut straight through the Super Train's hand. Jason's Megazord fell to the ground.

Seemingly unphased by its lost appendage, the Super Train looked down at the Wild Force Megazord under its foot. Cole and Carter both shouted, "Mega Roar!"

The same familiar rainbow of light shot out of the Wild Force Megazord and struck the Super Train. The attack was strong enough to knock the Super Train onto its back. It laid where it was for a few moments, as sparks flew into the air. Cole stood his zord up as Jason said, "Good job!"

The Super Train stood up as its body was covered in some damage and missing a hand. Tommy and Eric stomped their Megazord's next to the Wild Force Megazord and Tommy said, "I have an idea."

Tommy called out, "Zeo 3 battle helmet power up!"

The helmet on the Zeo Megazord changed into the pyramid styled helmet. Tommy aimed the helmet at the Super Train as a blue ray shot out and levitated the huge megazord into the air. Tommy slammed it against the ground once but the vibration caused everyone to fall over and Tommy lost hold of the megazord. Jason called out, "That's too much."

Everyone stood up as Eric said, "Hey Tommy, do that again, but don't slam it, just hold it."

Tommy listened and fired another blue ray at the Super Train as it levitated into the air again. Eric called to his Qrex, "Max Blizzard!"

The Qrex Megazord shot two green rays of energy from its shoulders at the Super Train. The attack froze the Super Train in the air. Jason turned to Cole saying, "Now is our chance!"

Both rangers fired up their megazords swords as Cole called, "Pachyderm Crusher!"

Jason called, "Lightning Slash!"

Both megazords charged forward and struck the Super Train. The Super Train flailed about in the air as it lit up with energy and exploded. The explosion knocked everyone down. Pieces littered the surface of the moon as Cole said, "We did it!"

"Good job newby!" Jason said.

"Now we just have to deal with Serpentera and the rest of the Borg," Tommy said.

Jason looked at Cole saying, "Do you think your Mega Roar could hit Serpentera?"

"Yes! It might work!" Cole said.

Eric said, "Wait and try it at the side of Serpentera, not when he is coming at you."

Cole watched Venjix flew overhead with Serpentera. When the zord wasn't flying head on, Cole fired up the zords finisher shouting, "Mega Roar!"

The rainbow of light shot from the body of the megazord and contacted with Serpentera. Very small explosions went off but there didn't seem to be any damage. Tommy said, "Nice try."

Serpentera shrieked as Venjix fired a bolt of energy at the zords. Everyone dodged to get out of the way. Eric shouted, "Now its angry!"

Wes and TJ were fighting a horde of cogs. After blasting a few cogs while in Blue Mode, Wes went back to Red Mode and activated the sword. The sword lit up with energy as it charged at a few cogs and struck them all with one strike they exploded. Wes called out, "Your time is up!"

TJ blasted some cogs with the Mountain Blaster lights on its chest, knocking some cogs backwards. TJ used the sword and charged forward. With its weapon ready, TJ shouted, "Turbo Megazord spin out!"

The zord held its sword out and spun around at a dizzying pace. As the megazord tore through hordes and hordes of cogs, they exploded around TJ. Cogs flew about as the attack was very effective again numerous opponents. It was at that moment when Tezzla attacked the Turbo Megazord.

Wes hurried to help TJ. Before Wes could help, cogs jumped up on his zord and entered, trying to take control of his zord. Wes was forced to get up from his TJ watched as the zord fell forward. The crash knocked everyone inside around. Wes began fighting for his zord. One of the cogs got to the controls and began to stand it up. Wes kicked the cog away and began to use his blaster to shoot all of the cogs.

When Wes tried to stand his megazord up, he felt something attacking it. Tezzla was kicking it while it was still down. TJ rushed towards Tezzla and using the saber shouted, "Spin out!"

The Turbo Megazord spun around with its sword and slashed Tezzla multiple times before he exploded. Wes stood up and saying, "Thanks!"

TJ and Wes saw Serpentera flying overhead. Venjix aimed Serpentera at the two megazords as a red beam of energy fired from Serpentera's mouth. TJ shouted, "Watch out!"

Wes attempted to dodge the attack but the beam struck the Time Force Megazord. Wes could feel the zord shaking and vibrating violently as he knew he couldn't save his zord. He quickly jumped out as the zord erupted in an explosion as parts littered the ground. He landed safely as he felt a part of him sink. Wes saw the Wild Force Megazord walk towards him. Cole called out, ""Need a lift?"

Wes jumped up into the megazord and joined Cole and Carter. Wes told them, "Thanks."

The remaining megazords continued to fight the cogs and the remaining members of the Borg. Andros shouted, "How do we deal with Serpentera?"

TJ said, "Maybe I can get him with my spin out attack."

TJ jumped into the air and being to use the spin out attack. As the tiny megazord made its way to Serpentera, the warzord fired a beam of energy at the megazord when it got close. The beam blasted the Turbo Megazord in mid air as the zord began to explode. Andros shouted, "TJ!"

TJ fell through the air as parts of his zord flew about as well. Andros used his zord to catch TJ. TJ sat up seeing the Astro Megazord staring at him. TJ could hear Tommy shout, "Megazord killer!"

TJ laughed a little as he jumped into the Astro Megazord and sat down beside Andros saying," I guess Ill sit in my old spot."

The remaining megazords stood side by side. With only five megazords left, they needed to find a way to destroy Serpentera. Scrap, Suntron, and Steelon all stood side by side with the horde of cogs behind them. Eric shouted, "Qrex! Quantum missiles!"

The Qrex ran forward, unleashed a volley of missiles at the three Borg's. All of them recoiled as they fell to the ground. It was then, that Serpentera screeched and came flying downwards with as it built up a blue ball of energy in its mouth, which was much bigger than any attack Serpentera had previously used. Eric bite his lip and shouted, "Max Blizzard!"

The Qrex fired the same green ray at Serpentera but the blue energy ball shot through the attack and blasted the Qrex Megazord and all of the cogs in a 200 foot radius. The megazord staggered a few steps before it exploded in a shower of sparks and parts. Eric stomped his foot as he watched his zord explode. The explosion left a crater in the moon. What would it take to destroy Serpentera. Venjix was picking the zords off one by one.

The remaining zords stood side by side as the warzord circled around and came down. It built up another blue ball of energy. Eric knew if it hit by the blue ball, all of them would be destroyed. Eric shouted, "Watch out!"

Tommy shouted, "Zeo 3 battle helmet activate!"

The helmet was once again changed and Tommy fired the blue ray of energy at Serpentera. The ray made contact and held the warzord in place. Tommy was surprised that he could hold Serpentera in the air. However, he could not move Serpentera like he had all the other monster he had fought before. Perhaps Serpentera was too big. The blue ball of energy was also in its mouth and angled at the area everyone was standing. Tommy called to Jason, "I can't move it. I have to stay like this or else because we are all in such a close proximity, we will all be destroyed."

Jason nodded saying, "We've got you covered. Maybe if we use our sword finishers while it can't move, we can destroy it."

Cogs and the Borg attacked as Jason turned to Cole and Andros and said, "Defend Tommy! If he loses hold of Serpentera, we are finished! Earth is finished! Everyone you are fighting for is finished! We must do, whatever it takes!"

The three megazords charged into battle against the Borg and cogs. Tommy held Serpentera in place as he watched the other do battle. Then, something caught Tommy's eye on Serpentera. Tommy saw General Venjix getting out of his cockpit and leaping down from his zord to the ground. Tommy still couldn't move or else everyone would lose. Tommy shouted, "Venjix left Serpentera!"

Eric, who was still on the ground, saw Venjix and ran to attack him. Venjix shouted, "I'm going to destroy you all!"

Venjix used his sword to attack Eric. Eric fought back trying to shoot Venjix with his Quantum Defender. Venjix struck Eric, knocking him to the ground. He fired a blast of energy at Eric, knocking him back further. "Your finished ranger!"

Eric stood up as he was struck by the sword. Eric fell to the ground as he demorphed. Tired and weary, he struggled to stand up. Venjix shouted, "Its over!"

Venjix slashed his sword across Eric's chest as the ranger cried out. Eric clutched his chest as he began to bleed heavily. Blood covered his hands as he struggled to move away from Venjix. Venjix exclaimed, "Victory is mine!"

Cole saw his friend Eric was in trouble and jumped down from his zord and attacked Venjix. Cole used his Lion Fang to battle Venjix. Venjix was taking no prisoners. However, Cole began to gain on him, striking him several times as he fell down. Cole ran to Eric saying, "Hold on, your going to be alright."

Eric seemed dazed and unaware of anything. Carter leaped down from the Wild Force Megazord and bite his lip as he put one of his arms around his neck. Cole said, "Get him to the Megaship!"

"You got it!" Carter said as he leaped into the Astro Megazord and took Eric to a bed and laid him on it and began hooking him up to an IV as he tried to put pressure on his chest.

Eric thought of his friends, new and old, that he had met over his time from being a ranger. He wanted to be able to see them again. He thought of his team. He thought of Taylor. He groaned in pain as he chest felt ripped apart. He felt the morphine go into his body and ease his pain. He stared at the ceiling for a moment and closed his eyes...

Cole watched as Eric and Carter disappeared from view. Venjix struck Cole from behind. Cole stumbled forward but collected himself and turned and fought his attacker. Venjix gained on Cole, striking him with his sword a few times as Venjix shouted, "Your about to go visit your friend!"

As Andros fought against Suntron, cogs invaded his zord again. Before they knew it, they were fighting for their zord once again. Everyone fought for control of the Astro Megazord. Leo shouted, "There is too many of them!"

Wes was controlling the Wild Force Megazord fight cogs and Borg members alike trying to defend Tommy on his own. A few cogs struck the Zeo Megazord as Tommy struggled to keep the zord in place. Wes confronted the cogs, knocking them away.

Jason knocked a few cogs away as he thought about filling the sword with energy and attacking Serpentera while it couldn't move. Before he knew what happened, cogs leaped up into his zord and attacked. Jason was taken by surprise as he stood up and fought back against the cogs as let go of his Power Crystal. The zord fell backwards as Jason and the cogs fell against the ground. Jason hit the ground as he demorphed. He sat up and tried to remorph shouting "Tyrannosaurus!"

Nothing happened as Jason was attacked by five cogs. Jason fought against the cogs, and after a few minutes, knocked them all down. Jason tried to morph again but his morpher wasn't working. He assumed it would take time before he could morph again. He walked inside his zord, in order to stay safe from any attack as he noticed his Power Crystal had vanished. He knew he promised Kim that he would stay safe and since he had no powers, he really had no use as far as the battle went. Tommy asked, "Are you alright?"

Jason said, "Yeah, I'm fine. The fall knocked my powers out. I might not be in the battle for a while, or even at all."

"Stay safe Jas'. We dont need anyone else getting hurt," Tommy said.

Jason looked at the glass as he saw Cole fighting Venjix. The two were matching blow for blow. Jason agreed that Cole seemed to have gotten a little better. Eventually, Venjix slashed Cole with his sword. Venjix stood over Cole and slashed him over and over until he demorphed. Cole groaned as Venjix shouted, "You are finished!"

Venjix raised his sword over his head. Cole put his hands out in front of his face in a feeble attempt to defend himself. Venjix brought his sword down but was interrupted when he fell to the ground next to Cole. Cole looked over to see Jason had knocked Venjix away. Jason pulled Cole up as Cole said, "Thank you."

Jason saw that Wes was battling on his own and the Zeo Megazord was standing there taking hits and that the Astro Megazord was under attack. Jason looked at Cole and said, "Go use the Pachyderm Slash on Serpentera. It can't move!"

Cole said, "Are you sure?"

Venjix was standing up as Jason said, "Yes, we need to destroy Serpentera. Then Tommy can help us."

Cole nodded and said, "What about you?"

Jason looked at Venjix and back at Cole and said, "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Name it!" Cole replied.

"May I borrow your fang? Ill keep him busy until my powers come back. Then Ill try to finish him and join you," Jason said.

Cole nodded and remorphed and activated his fang and handed it to Jason. Jason looked at Cole and said, "I've fought with quite a few rangers but you are one of the most loyal and willing rangers. You have the heart it takes to save the Earth. Don't ever stop. Don't ever let evil win. Don't ever give up being a ranger."

Cole liked hearing the kind words as he said, "I won't let you down!"

Jason nodded saying, "I know."

Cole turned and leaped up into his zord. Jason turned his attention to Venjix who was standing up. Jason reached behind him trying to get his morpher to work but it still wouldn't respond. Jason held the fang in front of him as Venjix laughed saying, "You are at quite a disadvantage are you not?"

"I have my team," Jason told him.

Venjix attacked as Jason used the Lion Fang to defend himself against the general's sword. Jason defended very well. He used the fang and thrust it into the chest of Venjix knocking him back. Venjix charged as he kicked Jason in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. Venjix laughed as he said, "Is that all you've got?"

Jason stood up and attacked with the fang. He hits Venjix in the hand with the fang, knocking the sword from him. Jason slashed the fang across the general's chest as he fell to the ground. Jason looked at the general and said, "You will never defeat the Power Rangers!"

Steelon and Suntron shrank to normal size and attacked Jason. Suntron kicked Jason knocking him to the ground. Tommy called out "Jason!"

The two grabbed him and threw him to the ground. He rolled over as they grabbed his arms and held him down on the ground. Venjix grabbed his sword and stood over Jason as he shouted, "Another victory!"

Tommy watched as his friend needed his help. He couldn't let go of his controls or everyone would be destroyed. Tears rolled down Tommy's cheek as he watched his friend on his own. Cole and Wes had to defend Tommy and the Astro Megazord was under attack. Tommy broke down and shouted, "Someone help him!"

The horde of cogs in the Astro Megazord left no breathing room. Karone continued to fight the cogs until one of them knocked her out of the megazord. She tumbled along the ground as she heard Tommy. She saw Jason and General Venjix. Karone ran as fast as she could.

Venjix laughed as he raised his sword. He slashed his sword across Jason's chest as Jason cried out in agony. Blood spewed from his chest as he coughed for air. Karone knocked Venjix back and attacked him. Venjix gained on her, knocking her to the ground. She found herself laying beside Cole's Lion Fang. She grabbed it and began fighting with it. She thwarted Venjix as she used the fang and slammed it on the general's sword and shattered it.

As with most monsters, Venjix looked at Suntron and Steelon and said, "Finish this!"

Venjix began running away as Karone fought Steelon and Suntron. The two charged as she dodged their weapons and attacked with the Lion Fang. She lit the fang up with pink energy and swung the fang at Suntron and the chest as hard as she could. Suntron flew back and exploded. Steelon struck her twice from behind. She turned around and battled against him. With a kick, she knocked his sword from his hand and lit the fang up again with pink energy, striking him with it and he exploded as well.

She quickly ran to Jason who was gasping and groaning. She dropped to her knees and said, "We need to get you out of here."

Jason weakly held on to Karone as she put his arm around her neck and leaped up as easily as she could to the Astro Megazord and got him to the medical room and put him on a bed next to Eric. Between the two groaning, it sounded depressing in the room. Carter looked at Jason saying, "We need to hook him up now!"

Carter quickly got everything ready and put Jason on life support. Karone tried to stop the blood. The two worked as frantically as they could between the two. Karone said, "I hope they will be alright."

Jason laid in agony as he tried to breathe. He wondered if these were his last few breathes he was taking. He wondered if he would ever see his friends again. His mind went to Kimberly. The love of his life. He thought of his engagement and how after this he was going to be married. She meant everything to him. She was his reason for being. He loved her more than anything and wanted to spend the rest of his life making her happy.

Jason could feel the morphine go into his body. He still gasped for air and groaned from the sheer pain. He felt the morphine going into his body and easing the pain a little. It made him calm down as he tried to focus. He closed his eyes...

Karone hurried to the cockpit and began to blast the cogs from behind. With a quick finger, she dropped most of them as the rangers were able to finish the rest off. Andros looked at his sister saying, "Thanks Karone."

She nodded and turned and hurried back to the medical room where she felt needed. She worried about both Eric and Jason. Both were in terrible shape but she was going to make sure they made it. She returned and told Carter, "I will do whatever you need me to do to help them live."

Tommy felt glad that Karone had gotten Jason out of the battle and hopefully he would be alright. Tommy watched as the Astro Megazord regained control and stood back up and attacked the cogs along side Cole. Tommy watched, a few cogs jumped up to the cockpit of the Zeo Megazord and attacked him. Tommy also saw Venjix leap into Serpentera again. Tommy used his Zeo Pistol to fire at the cogs while he sat there.

Tommy watched more cogs leap up to his zord. Cogs kept flooding as Tommy kept blasting them but he knew he was going to be overtaken at this rate. He would lose control and everyone would be lost. Tommy turned to the other zords and shouted, "Run!"

Andros and Cole stopped as Cole said, "What do you mean?"

"Run! Get as far away as you can!" Tommy shouted.

Both megazords began moving away as Tommy kept blasting cogs. Soon they were attacking him. Tommy aimed his pistol at the glass in front and fired at it. The glass shattered as Tommy grabbed his Zeonizer Crystal and leaped out of his megazord. The megazord limply fell to the ground backwards. Tommy ran as fast as he possibly could. He glanced in the air, seeing Serpentera had been freed and fired its blue ball of energy. The blast caused all of the cogs and the Zeo Megazord to explode. The explosion sent Tommy soaring through the air.

Tommy landed with a crash as he realized he was safe. He stood up seeing parts of his zord flying about. He saw the two megazords battling the cogs and Scrap. Tommy was about to regroup in one of the megazords when he saw Jason's megazord laying on its back. Tommy hurried to the megazord and got in. He saw Jason's Power Crystal wasn't in it. Tommy looked at his Zeonizer Crystal and thought...maybe.

Tommy felt silly as he wasted time trying to get the Zeonizer Crystal to fit into the slot for the Power Crystal. Tommy put his crystal over the hole and filled his crystal with energy. Red energy caused the crystal to lengthen to the shape of a Power Crystal. He inserted it and the megazord came to life. He stood the megazord up and reached down and picked up the Power Sword.

Tommy marched Jason's Megazord to the battle scene. He past the area where his Zeo Megazord had been destroyed. He recognized many parts of it as he walked by. His eye caught something as he stopped. He could see the Zeo Megazord's saber. He walked towards it and picked it up in the left hand of the megazord. He stomped its way into battle.

Cole and Andros were battling the cogs. Andros lit up the Astro Megazord's sword and shouted, "Energize Saber!"

He slashed through a number of cogs. Cole used his Pachyderm Slash against the metal foes. Tommy caught up as Cole asked, "Is Jason alright?"

Tommy nodded saying, "Yeah, we need to finish this!"

Tommy fought a few cogs off as he held both swords into the air and shouted, "Lightning Slash!"

The Megazord slashed through several foes at once. Tommy watched Serpentera flew overhead. He looked at Scrap as he began to charge forward and Tommy said, "Lets finish him!"

Cole shouted, "I've got it! Mega Roar!"

The Wild Force Megazord released the rainbow of light as it struck Scrap. Scrap fell backwards as he exploded. Cole shouted, "Got him!"

Tommy turned to Andros and said, "Don't get involved in the battle."

Andros said, "I understand."

"You are our ride home and our only chance of getting Eric and Jason some help. We can't jeopardize the two of them in any way," Tommy said.

Tommy looked into the air as Serpentera flew down at them. It built up a blue energy ball as Tommy shouted, "Everyone dodge it!"

Everyone barely dodged the attack as the explosion knocked everyone to the ground, adding another crater in the moon. Andros turned to Cole and handed him his Astor Saber and said, "Take this."

Cole took the saber as he now had two swords. Tommy watched as Serpentera turned to fly back up. Tommy shouted, "Now Cole!"

Both megazords jumped into the air. Tommy lit up both swords as he shouted, "Lightning slash!"

Cole shouted, "Pachyderm Slash!"

Both megazords flew through the air as Serpentera attempted to turn around. When Serpentera was sidways, both megazords slashed a thin but long cut into Serpentera. Everyone landed on the ground as Serpentera flew down. It charged downward and built up a blue ball of energy. Everyone had already anticipated this and began running in separate directions. The ball of energy struck the ground as the explosion knocked everyone to the ground as moon dirt spewed through the air.

Tommy stood back up and watched as Serpentera turned to fly back up. He and Cole leaped into the air again and with their swords energized, slashed against Serpentera again. Even Serpentera couldn't afford to have cuts in its body as sparks spewed from the damage in its metal hull. The zord flew a little slower but was still dangerous. It built up another blue ball and fired it. The attack missed again as the explosion knocked both megazords to the ground. Venjix shouted, "I'm going to destroy you!"

Tommy and Cole leaped up after the blast but Serpentera swatted them higher into the air with its tail. Cole and Tommy were now above Serpentera looking down at its mouth. Tommy shouted, "This is it! Put everything you have into your weapons!"

Tommy and Cole filled their swords with massive amounts of energy. Tommy put both of his swords together, making one powerful slash. Cole did the same. Serpentera began to build a blue ball of energy. Both megazords attempted to go around the ball. As they grazed past the ball of energy, Tommy felt his megazord vibrate violently as he kept holding both swords together. Both megazords went down the throat of Serpentera. Tommy couldn't see anything but the light coming from his sword. He felt his zord threatening to explode.

Andros and the others watched as both megazords went into the mouth of Serpentera. Along the belly of Serpentera was a white cut which seemed to streak its way farther and farther. The head of Serpentera began to explode as Venjix shouted, "NO! I am General Venjix! This cannot happen! I have failed you King Mondo!"

The warzord began to explode entirely as Venjix shouted, "Long lived the Machine Empire!"

Serpentera erupted in the biggest explosion to take place on the moon. The force knocked the Astro Megazord onto its back. The sky lit up bright enough to be day for nearly thirty seconds. Andros watched as Cole and Tommy fell through the tail and landed on the ground. Both megazords were seriously damaged. Pieces of both were completely gone and they were covered in black. Sparks spewed from both of them. Both megazords looked into the air watching the explosion. The Borg had finally been defeated.

Tommy sat back in his seat and let out a sigh. It was over. He was ready to go see his wife. He needed to make sure Jason was alright. Tommy walked his megazord to Cole's and bumped fists. Tommy looked around, seeing the wreckage of all of the megazords and Serpentera. Tommy asked, "Should we feel bad that we have littered on the moon?"

Everyone laughed as Andros shouted, "Lets go home!"

Chapter 9

It was several hours later when Billy and Angela finally got the power back on. After all of the systems were turned back on, everyone made their way to the main room with the big screen. The first image was of the Megaship flying to earth with two megazords, each holding on to one of the landing gear along the bottom of the ship. Captain Mitchell began to speak, "Andros, how did it go?"

Billy sighed and said, "We only have the images right now. We haven't gotten the communications up yet. Neither of us can hear each other.

Jen said, "Only two megazords survived?"

"Three counting the Megaship," Dana said.

"Both megazords look completely trashed," Kendrix said.

Angela said, "They look like they are already re-entereing Earth."

Kim bounced excitedly as she was so eager for Jason to return. Captain Mitchell turned to her and said, "Hurry! Go get your dress on! That way we can marry you two once he gets off the ship."

Kim jumped up as a few of the other females exchanged hugs with her. Kat looked up at her saying, "This is it! Your dream is about to come true! Your little fairy tale!"

Kim couldn't contain herself. As she said, "I know! I'm so excited! Ill be right back! Jen can you zip me up?"

Jen nodded and walked with Kim as Kim stepped into a changing room to put her dress on. She put it on and stared at herself in the mirror. This was it. She was finally about to get married. Married to the man of her dreams. She had always wanted this, but now it was about to happen.

She stepped out and turned around as Jen zipped the back of her dress up saying, "You look lovely."

"Thank you," Kim said all excited.

"I wish the best of luck to you. I hope you two have a wonderful life together," Jen said.

Kim looked at her and said, "Thank you. It means a lot hearing that."

Jen said, "Its been fun meeting you and getting to know you."

"You know, I was thinking the same thing. You are like a sister to me. A sister from another mother," Kim said.

Jen replied, "From another time period."

The two walked out as everyone began to clap. More hugs were exchanged as Billy said, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she said as she hugged the former blue ranger.

Captain Mitchell hugged her and took her hand saying, "Once he is off the plane, you can officially start writing "MRS" on everything you sign."

Kimberly smiled and thanked him saying, "I can't believe this is happening!"

Kim leaned down and hugged Kat who was sitting as Kim said, "Your going to be my maid of honor right?"

"Of course," Kat told her.

The captain said, "Lets get down to the zord bay so when he comes off the ship, you will already be waiting for him."

Everyone made their way down to the zord bay, which had already taken serious damage. However, the exit hatch that the Megaship used was still intact. Angela said, "They should be here any minute."

Kim stood there waiting, trying to see anything she could through the open hatch. She was already imaging the ship landing and Jason walking off the ship, taking her hand, and the marriage ceramony starting. She longed for his touch, for his embraced. She longed for him. She realized where she was and stared into the sky.

Finally, there was a small dot in the sky. Kim grew more and more excited. She was beginning to think she might explode. The dot grew until it was a blue dot. The dot came closer as it carried two megazords beneath it. Billy said, "Ill open two zord bays."

Billy pressed a few buttons on a control panel and two empty bays opened. The Megaship dropped the Wild Force Megazord in one bay and Jason's Megazord in the other. Both had significantly heavy amounts of damage. Whatever had happened on the moon, must have been grueling.

Kim watched as the Megaship sat down. She held her breath as she waited. The ramp lowered to the ground. Kim waited anxiously. The first one to exit was Carter. He had a serious look on his face. He looked at Dana and waved her over. Dana hurried to him as he led her back onto the ship. Had someone been hurt?

Leo walked off the ship next. He kept his face down as his eyes seemed to be watering. The next to walk off was one member of the Silver Guardians Wes. Kim thought it was odd that his guardians cap was pulled low over his face. The next to come off the ship was Cole. Unlike the others, Cole had tears streaming down his face. His uncontrollable sobs echoed eerily throughout the bay.

Carter and Dana both walked off the ship, with a body bag on a stretcher. Suddenly Kim became seriously worried. Not a sound was made. The two walked out of sight for a moment. Kim watched as Aurico and Karone walked off. Karone's eyes were extremely wet and Aurico seemed to be fighting tears. Carter and Dana returned and moved back onto the ship.

Kim felt her stomach tie itself into a knot. The next one off the ship was Andros and TJ. Both of which seemed to be crying. Cassie walked to TJ looking up at him. TJ broke down as Cassie held him. Kim only felt her stomach getting worse. The next off was Tommy. He walked staring at the ground as tears rolled down his cheeks. Tommy shuffled his way to his wife, who embraced him as he began to cry aloud. Kim still tried to hold on. Carter and Dana finally came off the ship with Eric on a stretcher and rushed him into another room.

Kim stared at the ramp of the Megaship waiting. She waited for several minutes before her heart sank. She stared at the ground, feeling a serious loss. A hole in her heart. She knew what had happened. The body bag...explained it all. Tommy walked over to her as he talked through sobs, "I'm...I'm so sorry...I couldn't...I couldn't...save him..."

Kim's eyes filled as she closed her eyes. She wanted something to happen. She hoped they were playing a game and that Jason would come off the ship as a joke. She opened her eyes and immediately began running to the room where Dana and Carter had taken the body bag. She rushed in as Dana said, "You shouldn't be in here."

"I have to see him." She said while trying to fight sobs, "I have to see him."

Dana unzipped the bag just enough to show the face of Kimberly's love. Jason laid with his eyes closed. She couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears came swiftly as she cried out loud. She laid her cheek against his. It was cold and lifeless. Kim begged, "Jason, please...wake up."

"Jason, come on...we are getting...married..." she said as the last word was choked out as her cries echoed throughout the room. She held his head to her chest as she rocked back and forth. Her face was completely wet as she held her lost love. "You promised! You promised!"

Dana put her arm around Kim and pulled her away as she zipped the bag. Kim left the room. Every step she took felt an impossible burden. She used her hands to feel along the wall as she struggled to see through her tear filled eyes. Through her own sobs, she heard another person sobbing. She wiped her eyes and could see Cole standing by himself just sobbing. She walked over to him as he saw her and shook his head saying, "He...he told me to go...he said he could handle it...he saved me...but I couldn't save him..."

Cole hung his head and cried even more as his sobs filled Kim with chills. She pulled him to her. He tried to explain, "Venjix...nearly finished me...but he saved me...without his powers...after he fell..."

Kim listened through his sobs as he kept talking, "Tommy couldn't let Serpentera go...or else everyone...would have...lost...I had to protect...Tommy..."

Kim was able to piece enough together to know that Cole and Tommy had to choose between Serpentera and Jason. Kim felt a little stronger hearing the small piece of the story. Cole said, "He told me never to give up...being a ranger...but I don't think...I can go on as a ranger."

"He said I have heart...but all that heart...couldn't save him!" Cole said with a little anger in his voice.

"He would want you to keep going. If you don't fight evil...who will?" Kim asked him.

Cole thought of Master Org and his own Wild Force team. He couldn't abandon them. Her words were as good as Jason's. This made sense but it didn't ease the pain. Cole walked away as he wanted to be alone. He needed to think.

Karone made her way to Kim and hugged as she said, "I am so sorry...I tried to save him. I didn't get to him in time. The Megaship was under attack. I finished the two Borgs but...it was too late. I got Jason to the ship...and listened to Carter...to tried to save him...I failed."

Kim shook her head saying, "You did what you could. If it had been you, would you have asked for more than any one person can do?"

Karone shook her head as she said, "I know but I should have done more..."

Kim held Karone as she cried aloud. The sobs in the room from so many people was unnerving. Tommy came over as she embraced him as he said, "I'm sorry..."

Kim felt a little stronger but knew she was forever broken. She couldn't imagine anything that could possibly happen to make things better. Even in the smallest bit. At that moment, Kat let out a groan. She held her stomach as Dana hurried to her. Dana said, "Your going into labor. We need to move you."

Dana and Tommy began to put her on a bed. Dana began pushing her through the hall way as Tommy turned to Kim and waved for her saying, "Come on!"

Kim followed the two of them as she wiped her face, still thinking of Jason. Dana moved her into a private room and closed the door as Kat began groaning. Tommy and Kimberly each held a hand as Dana began to deliver Kat's baby with ease. Tommy told his wife, "You can do it."

After a few groans of pain, there was a small cry. The sound of a baby crying. Dana held their new baby boy in her hands. She handed the baby to Kat as she looked at her new baby. She passed the baby to Tommy as he held his new son. Tommy began to cry with tears of happiness. Kat looked at him saying, "What our baby boys name, dad?"

Tommy stared at his son and with a small painful tone he said, "...Jason."

Dana said, "Nice choice."

Tommy passed the baby to Kim as she held him. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of Jason. The happiness of this new baby actually brought some joy to her broken heart. She began crying again as passed him back to Tommy as she said, "He is beautiful."

Dana handed Tommy a blanket to wrap the baby in as she said, "Kat will be a few more minutes. Go show off your little boy."

Tommy kissed his wife as he and Kim walked out. Everyone saw Tommy with his new son as the first question that was asked was from Captain Mitchell, "Whats his name?"

"Jason," Tommy replied. There was a mixture of silence and smiles. There would always be the loss of the red ranger but there would always be happiness with this little boy. Tommy let everyone have a chance to hold his son.

Kim went to the dressing room and cried as she took the dress off. She put the dress back into the box and went outside and threw it into a dumpster. She couldn't bare to look at what almost was. She had handled many different things in her life but this seemed insurmountable.

As she was walking back in, she saw Jason's motorcycle still parked. She cried at the sight of it. She walked to it and sat on the back of it and closed her eyes, pretending Jason was in front of her. This only worsened her sobs as she opened her eyes and looked down seeing her tears landing on the motorcycle. She got off the motorcycle and knelt on the ground and sobbed. Life was going to be very different. She thought of having to go back to their house without him. She thought of going to all the places they had ever gone, without him.

She sat up and knew she needed to be with her friends for as long as she could. She stood up and walked inside and walked up to Billy who hugged her. Billy said, "I'm so sorry, Kim."

Captain Mitchell came walking up as his cheeks were wet. He shook his head but was unable to speak. Kim embraced him as he sobbed for a few minutes. Cole walked up and looked at Kim and said, "Your right. Both of you were right. I need to keep fighting. I have to defend the Earth."

Kim nodded and said, "Don't ever give up. Promise?"

Cole smiled saying, "Promise."

Captain Mitchell turned to Cole and said, "Your Wild Force Megazord looks pretty beat up."

Cole nodded and said, "Yeah, I feel terrible for my lion."

"How about we repair your zord? I'm sure your lion would like that," the captain suggested.

Cole smiled and said, "Yes, that would be great!"

The captain turned to Billy and said, "What should we do with your megazord? We can repair it if you want."

Billy shrugged and said, "Sure. You might as well keep it. You never know. You might come a time when you need an extra Megazord."

"We will get it a source of power to recharge through," Captain Mitchell told him.

Carter walked up and handed Kim, Jason's morpher as he said, "I suppose, this is yours."

Kim held it in her hands and looked at the coin. She thought of the person who had used it not even an hour ago. Tears fell from her face and dripped onto the morpher. Captain Mitchell said to her, "Its going to be difficult, but you have all of us here for you."

The next day, a funeral was held at the Aqua Base. Everyone who had known Jason attended. Old rangers such as Trini and Zach, as well as bullies like Bulk and Skull. All of these friends, made it a little easier for Kimberly. Things would never be the same for her.

The Main Room of the Aqua Base was used for the gathering. The viewing was with the casket closed. Kim sat beside Kat as Captain Mitchell walked to the front. He had been selected to give a few words. He stood at the front and began to speak.

"We are gathered here today. The loss of a friend, of a ranger, of Jason Lee Scott. The loss of one who was killed in battle. It was an honor, to have personally met Jason. It was an honor to have been in a battle with Jason, as he commanded in the Megazord. He was an incredible leader and a tremendous red ranger. He was loved by everyone that met him. He always seemed to know how to deal with any situation he faced. He always found a way to achieve his goal. His loss was is not without memories or anything to take with us. His example of how to be a human will live on in our hearts. I am positive he wouldn't have wanted us to be sad about our loss. He will always be missed. Let us always remember him."

Captain Mitchell stepped down as he closed the casket. Sobs went through out the Main Room of the Aqua Base.

Later, everyone went to the burial sight where Jason's casket was lowered. Kim reached down and sprinkled dirt a handful of dirt on his casket. She had found herself somewhat stronger with her friends. There would be no replacing Jason, but her friends made things easier.

Everyone walked away from the site as Billy was the first one to speak up as he said, "Well, I need to be getting back to Aquatar."

Aurico agreed saying, "It has been...several days...since I rehydated...on Aquatar."

Kim thanks Billy for all that he had done as she said, "Don't be a stranger."

Billy and Aurico wave goodbye as they both teleported back to Aquatar.

Karone was the next one to leave as she said, "I need to go get some supplies. I'm starting college in a few days. I'm going to be a nurse. I want to help people and I think that's a good way to do it."

Kim nodded and said, "Give it all you've got."

Cole got a message about the next enemy that Master Org sent down. He walked to Kim and hugged her saying, "New monster near Turtle Cove! I have to go help stop it!"

Kim said, "You made me a promise remember?"

Cole gave her a thumbs up and said, "Your right!"

Cole turned and shouted, "Wild Access!"

Cole morphed into the Red Wild Force Ranger and turned running into the city.

One by one, all of the rangers returned to their original duties and jobs. Dana went back to working at the Aqua Base and Carter returned to be a Fire Fighter. Eric and Wes returned to continue as members of the Silver Guardians. TJ returned to his baseball team to practice for his next game. Andros went back to his ship to continue exploring space and dropped Leo and Kendrix off at Mirinoi.

Tommy and Kat returned to their house with their new son, Jason, but not before dropping Kim off at her house, since Jason had ridden his motorcycle in. She had stayed the night at the Aqua Base so she hadn't come home. She walked inside and locked all of the doors and cried. She laid in her bed, and closed her eyes, remembering Jason laying behind her. Feeling him wrap her up in his arms. She remembered the feel of his face with a days growth of a beard. She knew she wouldn't be going to sleep. She felt extremely alone without him.

She got up and walked to the bathroom. She could see him shaving his face. She picked up the razor he had used the last morning he was there. She looked into the mirror and saw herself. A day ago, she looked into the mirror with that thought that she would be getting married. Now she looked into the mirror, knowing she would never see him again. She sat back on her bed, facing a window that looked out the front of her house. She watched as cars drove by, going on with their daily lives. She thought of nothing but how lonely every day would feel. She would have friends but even they couldn't completely fix her. She cried without shame as she focused on one person. She felt hungry, but felt no desire to eat. She had no desire to sleep. She had no desire to move. She didn't care if she ever walked outside again. She knew Jason wouldn't want her to feel so bad, but she couldn't help it. Her heart had been shattered. This shattered heart would never be mended.


End file.
